Angelos
by jeje100607
Summary: Jaejoong tak pernah tahu jika hidupnya berubah sejak ia menginjakkan kaki kedalam rumah penuh rahasia, Angelos. sejauh apapun ia pergi, calon menantu keluarga Jung tak akan pernah menjauh. itu takdir sejak ratusan tahun yang lalu. yunjae love story. Chapter 9 Update.
1. Prolog

**Angelos**

**Genre :** Drama, Fantasy, Thriller

**Rating :** T

**Cast :** Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Heechul, Park Yoochun, kim Junsu, Shim Changmin, Jung Jinwoon, Jung Taerin

**Author :** Kim Hyunri aka me

**Prolog**

Udara seoul di bulan november ini sudah memasuki musim gugur. Banyak daun yang mengering lalu berjatuhan ke tanah, berterbangan terbawa oleh angin. Udara begitu dingin karena angin terus menerpa hingga menusuk ke tulang.

Jaejoong pulang setelah memenangkan sebuah piala kebanggaan sekolah dan hal itu membuatnya sangat senang. Penuh dengan kebahagiaan yang meluap, ia berjalan pulang menyusuri jalan kecil yang di kelilingi oleh pohon pinus seperti biasa. Tak pernah takut meski hari sudah beranjak petang. Ia memang sering lewat di daerah itu, sendiri atau bersama dengan sahabatnya, Kim Kibum.

Jauh di tempat yang tidak Jaejoong tahu, seseorang dengan mata yang mengarah ke jendela besar kamarnya, menatap kejauhan.

"Malaikatku telah datang" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong menghitung langkah kakinya sambil terus tersenyum, membayangkan betapa ayah dan ibu akan menyambutnya dengan kesenangan, terlebih mereka telah memimpikan kemenangan itu sejak lama.

"Mereka pasti menyiapkan banyak makanan, hihi" Ia tertawa karena ucapannya sendiri.

Jalan setapak yang Jaejoong lewati seakan tak berujung, tapi hal itu terlewatkan oleh Jaejoong yang sedang bahagia, hingga suara gagak hitam berkoak menghentikan langkahnya.

Jaejoong menatap kearah depan, dari matanya terlihat otaknya sedang berfikir entah tentang apa, lalu ketika tersadar, ia menoleh, merasa ada yang menarik di tempat itu. Sebuah rumah mewah yang lebih mirip istana, berada disana. Ia tak pernah tahu jika di tempat itu ada rumah yang terlihat megah lagi menakutkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lelaki yang sedang bermain piano itu, memejamkan matanya saat alunan nada yang indah menyapa indra pendengarannya. Bibir yang semerah darah itu terus tersenyum, sambil menciptakan nada dengan yang membuat kupu-kupu menari indah di sekitarnya.

Tak berapa lama manik mata yang berwarna hijau kelam itu terlihat.

**-Anak pertama, Jung Heechul-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di halaman belakang rumah mewah itu, seorang pria berwajah kekanakan sedang membidik target yang berada cukup jauh di depannya, lalu setelah ia rasa pas, tangannya melepaskan anak panah yang sudah siap di busurnya, menancap tepat pada titik yang ada di tengah target itu. Pria itu tersenyum sambil mengangguk tipis.

**-Anak keempat, Jung Changmin-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pria itu mengoleskan kuas yang ia pegang pada kanvas yang ada di depannya, membuat goresan membentuk sebuah gambar, seorang wanita bersayap yang sedang duduk di atas sebuah batu, menatap kearah bulan purnama yang ada di atas kepalanya.

Pria itu tampak tenang dan fokus pada pekerjaannya, sebelum sebuah ketukan terdengar olehnya.

"Tuan"

**-Anak kedua, Jung Yunho-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong sudah berdiri di depan gerbang putih yang menjulang. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya dan tak menemukan siapapun kecuali dirinya. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang di lakukannya di tempat itu. Yang ia ingat, ia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang setelah berhasil memenangkan pertandingan bola, dan ia tidak pernah ingat kalau pernah melewati rumah mewah ini sebelumnya.

"Aku yakin aku tak salah jalan" Gumamnya sambil berputar, mencoba melihat jalan setapak yang sudah ia lewati tapi yang terlihat hanya sinar matahari yang menipis, terhalang oleh pohon pinus yang menjulang tinggi di sekitarnya.

"Aku dimana?" Ia hampir menangis sekarang. Ia harus cepat pulang dan bertemu dengan keluarganya, tapi sekarang ia tidak tahu harus kemana.

Saat sedang bingung, hidungnya mencium wangi masakan yang membuat perutnya berbunyi di saat yang tak tepat. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana, hingga suara sebuah benda yang di geser terdengar.

Jaejoong terkejut ketika gerbang di depannya terbuka perlahan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong hanya mengikuti instingnya untuk terus berjalan masuk kedalam halaman besar rumah itu, melihat kekanan dan kiri, berharap menemukan orang lain disana. Karena asik berjalan dan melihat-lihat, Jaejoong tak sadar jika seseorang bertubuh besar berdiri menghalangi jalannya.

**Bruuk..**

Jaejoong menabrak tubuh itu, mendongak untuk melihat wajah orang yang lebih tinggi darinya. Jaejoong bergidik ngeri melihat wajah yang cukup menakutkan itu, tapi seketika ketakutan itu menghilang setelah orang itu tersenyum.

"Perkenalkan saya Heo Hyunwon, kepala pelayan rumah tangga di sini. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Kata orang bermarga Heo itu, dengan ramah.

Jaejoong menggaruk kepalanya, ia merasa tak enak karena telah lancang masuk tanpa ijin.

"Eum, aku tersesat. Saat sedang bingung, gerbang di belakang itu terbuka, jadi aku masuk kesini" Katanya dengan polos.

Hyunwon tersenyum. Ia merapihkan selendang yang tersampir di bahunya.

"Baiklah, Tuan. Mari ikut saya" Pria bertubuh besar itu berputar kebelakang, berjalan mendahului Jaejoong. Jaejoong melihat ke kanan dan kirinya yang terlihat sepi, lalu mengikuti pelayan itu mendekat kearah rumah.

Hyunwon berhenti tepat di sebuah pintu yang cukup besar, berwarna cokelat dan sangat kokoh. Jaejoong melihat pintu itu dari belakang tubuh si pelayan dan terkejut melihat pintu itu terbuka tanpa di sentuh.

Hyunwon yang tahu kalau Jaejoong terkejut, tersenyum lalu berkata, "Pintu ini punya sensor otomatis, dan akan terbuka jika kita berdiri tepat di sini" Hyunwon menunjuk kearah kakinya, memperlihatkan sebuah garis tebal berwarna silver yang berbeda dengan lantai yang berwarna cokelat.

Jaejoong mengangguk, ia kembali mengikuti Hyunwon yang hampir menjauh.

Baru setengah ruangan, langkah Hyunwon terhenti, lalu berbalik kearah Jaejoong yang menatapnya bingung.

"Tuan.." Wajah Hyunwon terlihat tak berekspresi, "Selamat datang di rumah keluarga Jung, Angelos"

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya sendiri, entah kenapa tiba-tiba lehernya sedikit sakit. Ia melihat kearah Hyunwon, memandang penuh tanya pada pria itu.

Setelahnya ia melihat kesekiling. Ia tak sadar jika di sekitarnya berdiri empat buah jam yang setinggi tubuhnya, berwarna emas dan berjarum cukup besar.

"Ah, kita kedatangan tamu?" Jaejoong menoleh ketika suara itu terdengar. Seorang wanita berambut lurus berjalan dari dalam rumah. Wanita itu tersenyum manis. Kulitnya yang pucat terlihat bersinar berpadu dengan gaun merah yang ia pakai. Saat berjalan, rambutnya bergerak di sisi tubuhnya.

Hyunwon menyingkir, berdiri di samping Jaejoong, mempersilahkan wanita itu untuk berhadapan dengan pria manis itu.

"Hei, siapa namamu?" Tanya wanita itu, Jaejoong tergagap karena terpesona dengan aura yang terpancar dari orang di depannya.

"Ki-kim Jaejoong.." Kata Jaejoong terbata. Seketika senyum wanita itu pudar, berganti dengan senyum yang lebih lebar. Jaejoong cukup bingung dengan perubahan ekspresi yang terlihat berlebihan.

"Selamat datang, Jaejoongie" Katanya tersenyum, mengulurkan tangan kearah Jaejoong, "Aku Jung Taerin, Nyonya besar di rumah ini" Lanjutnya.

Jaejoong tersentak, "Nyo-nyonya?" Tanyanya bingung. Ia tidak menyangka, wanita di depannya adalah Nyonya pemilik rumah besar ini? Berapa usianya? Ia masih terlihat seperti berusia 20 tahun.

"Hyunwon ah, tolong tutup pintu di belakang itu" Taerin menunjuk pintu yang ada di belakang Jaejoong, melihat dengan ekspresi memerintah pada Hyunwon.

Hyunwon membungkuk hormat sebelum menjalankan perintah.

"Ah, Jae. Ayo ikut aku. Kau pasti lapar" Ajak Taerin, menarik tangan Jaejoong untuk mengikutinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong duduk di sebuah kursi dibelakang meja makan yang cukup panjang. Terdapat 6 kursi lainnya yang agak berjauhan. Kursi paling ujung terlihat lebih bagus daripada kursi lainnya. Terdapat ukiran makhluk bersayap bernama malaikat di atas sandarannya.

Jaejoong menatap bergantian beberapa orang berpakaian pelayan, berjalan bergantian kearah meja makan membawa nampan berisi makanan serta buah-buahan. Jaejoong cukup terpaku melihat itu, seperti akan di adakan pesta besar saja, padahal itu hanya makan malam biasa.

Ia tersentak, bahunya di sentuh oleh sebuah tangan bercat kuku merah. Ia menoleh cepat, melihat pada orang yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

Taerin yang tadi pamit untuk berganti pakaian telah selesai, membuat Jaejoong terpesona dengan penampilan baru wanita itu.

Meski masih memakai gaun—beda warna, yang menjadi ciri khasnya, wanita itu jauh lebih menawan dari sebelumnya. Warna biru muda gaun rumahnya membuat wanita itu jauh lebih segar.

"Apa aku lama?" Tanya Taerin pada Jaejoong. Setelah membuat lelaki itu terkejut, ia berjalan kearah kursi yang ada di sebelah Jaejoong yang cukup berjarak, menariknya lalu duduk disana—menghadap Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggeleng, menjawab pertanyaan Taerin sebelumnya. Taerin tersenyum lalu matanya jatuh kearah benda yang di peluk tangan Jaejoong.

"Apa itu? Piala?"

Jaejoong ikut melihat pada piala yang ia pegang, mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Aku baru saja menang pertandingan sepak bola, ini piala kebanggaan Toho High School" Kata Jaejoong dengan bersemangat.

Taerin mengangkat alisnya. Ia tahu dimana sekolah itu, tapi tentang piala kebanggaan ia tak pernah tahu.

"Anak bungsu ku juga bersekolah disana dan saat ini sudah berada di tingkat akhir" Kata Taerin dengan bangga. Ia tak pernah mendengar apapun tentang sekolah anaknya—atau tak ingin tahu.

"_Jeongmal_?" Jaejoong tak pernah tahu kalau kakak kelasnya tinggal di rumah ini. Ia cukup populer di sekolah, mudah bergaul dan ia mengenal hampir semua kakak-kakak kelasnya. Murid bermarga Jung juga banyak di sana, tapi tak pernah ia tahu kalau diantara itu ada Jung pemilik rumah besar, Angelos.

"Iya, tapi ia cukup malas berada di sekolah" Jawab Taerin agak kesal.

"Wah, sepertinya aku melewatkan sesuatu yang menarik" Suara itu membuat Jaejoong dan Taerin menoleh.

Di ujung pintu masuk ruang makan, seorang pria bertubuh tegap berdiri, melipat tangannya di depan dada sambil tersenyum. Pria itu memiliki rambut hitam yang berkilau, berwarna sama dengan alis tegas di atas matanya. Ia memiliki kumis tipis di bawah hidungnya, dan ketampanannya membuat Jaejoong terpana.

Jung Taerin bangun dari duduknya, berjalan menghampiri pria itu dan bergelayut manja di lengannya.

"_Yeobo_, dia tamu kita" Kata Taerin pada pria itu. Jaejoong mengedip-kedipkan matanya, ia mulai menebaknya.

"Ya aku tahu" Kata pria itu sambil tersenyum, berjalan mendekati Jaejoong yang sedang menatapnya.

Dari dekat Jaejoong bisa melihat pria itu lebih jelas, ketampanan yang dimilikinya lebih tegas dari sebelumnya.

"Perkenalkan, aku Jung Jinwoon. Tuan rumah disini" Jaejoong hampir terjatuh kebelakang ketika mendengar itu. Bagaimana tidak, sama seperti pada Taerin sebelumnya, ia tertipu dengan penampilan. Pria itu terlihat masih muda, tapi mengapa kenyataannya membuat Jaejoong terkejut luar biasa?

Jika kedua orang itu saja terlihat muda, bagaimana dengan anak-anaknya? Oh Jaejoong sungguh pusing membayangkannya.

"Kau kenapa, Jaejoongie?" Taerin mendekati Jaejoong, tentu ia tahu kalau anak itu bingung.

Jaejoong menggeleng ragu, membuat Jinwoon tersenyum.

"Jarang sekali rumah ini kedatangan tamu, mungkin sekitar 5 tahun sekali, dan aku senang karena kau menjadi tamu ketiga selama 15 tahun ini" Kata Jinwoon. Jaejoong tak mengerti maksudnya, jadi ia hanya diam.

"Jadi biarkan kami menyambutmu, Jaejoongie" Sambung Taerin dengan senyum yang membuat matanya menyipit. Jaejoong terdiam, menatap banyak makanan di atas meja yang melintang didepannya.

"Taerin ah, tolong panggilkan yang lainnya" Kata Jinwoon memerintah. Taerin melirik Jaejoong lalu mengangguk.

Setelah Taerin pergi, kini didalam ruang makan itu hanya ada Jinwoon, Jaejoong dan seorang pelayan yang sedang menuangkan air berwarna cokelat yang keluar dari teko bening di tangannya.

Jaejoong memperhatikan Jinwoon yang sedang meminum teh hangatnya sambil menutup mata.

"Ini adalah teh hijau dari pucuk daun terbaik dari perkebunan di swiss, baik untuk kesehatan" Kata Jinwoon menjelaskan. Jaejoong mengangguk paham.

"-Kau juga akan punya teh yang khusus untukmu, Jae" Lanjut Jinwoon pada Jaejoong. Tak ada yang dilakukan Jaejoong selain mengangguk.

"Hallo, _Aboji_" Sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka, membuat mereka melihat pada sosok yang berjalan masuk.

Jaejoong tak ingin menebak siapa orang itu karena ia tak ingin terkejut lagi dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Sudah dua kali itu terjadi dan ia tak ingin mengalaminya lagi.

"Hei, lihat. Siapa yang ada disini" Kata pria yang baru datang tadi. Berdiri di samping Jaejoong lalu menunduk. Jaejoong bisa melihat dengan jelas manik mata berwarna hijau milik pria itu. Rambut panjangnya menguarkan wangi sampo yang cukup segar.

Jaejoong yakin kalau orang itu adalah pria, meski penampilannya agak feminim.

"Siapa nama hewan kecil ini?" Tanya pria itu membuat Jaejoong terkejut. Hewan?

"Heechul ah, jaga ucapanmu pada tamu kita!" Kata Jinwoon tegas. Pria bernama Heechul itu tertawa.

"Haha, jadi dia tamu yang dimaksud?" Tanya Heechul entah pada siapa. Ia mengulurkan tangannya kedepan Jaejoong.

"Aku Jung Heechul, anak pertama keluarga Jung ini" Kata Heechul memperkenalkan diri. Jaejoong menyambut uluran tangan itu dan agak mengernyit merasakan dingin dari tangan pucat Heechul.

"Ki-kim Jaejoong" Heechul mempunyai tatapan mengintiminasi, membuat Jaejoong agak gugup.

"Nama yang indah" Heechul berjalan memutar untuk mendapatkan tempat duduknya, tepat diseberang Jaejoong.

"Dasar anak nakal! Sini kau" Suara Taerin terdengar hingga keruang makan, bersama dengan suara gaduh.

"_Mianhae_, _Omoni_. Aku tak sengaja" Terdengar suara lain yang memohon. Jaejoong melihat Jinwoon dan Heechul yang bersikap biasa.

"_Aboji_~" Masuk satu pria lagi sambil berlari, menghampiri Jinwoon yang sedang minum teh. Ia mendekat pada Jinwoon agak berlebihan, mendesak pria yang lebih tua itu.

Taerin masuk kedalam ruang makan sambil mengangkat gaunnya, "Kemari kau, Jung Changmin" Teriak Taerin marah.

"_Aboji_, tolong akuuu" Changmin meminta perlindungan pada ayahnya, tapi Jinwoon diam saja.

Taerin menarik anaknya dari sang suami.

"Anak ini hampir memanah ku dengan anak panah ini" Kata Taerin sambil memperlihatkan anak panah di tangannya.

"Changmin" Panggil Jinwoon dengan suara berat.

"Aku tidak sengaja, _Aboji_. _Omoni_ saja yang berdiri di samping target panahku" Kata Changmin membela diri. Taerin menjewer telinga anaknya hingga memerah.

"Sudahlah, _Omoni_. Aku lapar" Kata Heechul dengan malas.

"Huh awas kau!" Kata Taerin melepaskan Changmin. Anaknya itu berjalan ke tempat duduknya, tapi berhenti ketika melihat orang lain yang duduk di samping kursinya.

"Ah, siapa ini?" Tanya Changmin dengan rambut yang berantakkan.

"Kenalkan aku Changmin, anak bungsu keluarga ini dan juga yang paaliing tampan" Kata Changmin narsis sambil memanjangkan perkataannya.

Jaejoong terkejut lagi, jadi ini Sunbae yang di maksud Taerin tadi?

"Dia tamu kita, Changmin" Kata Heechul membuat Changmin melihat Jaejoong cepat.

"Wow! Benarkah? Waah.." Changmin langsung terpukau mendengar itu, seolah Jaejoong sebuah benda yang mahal.

"Mana Yoochun?" Tanya Jinwoon.

"Dia belum pulang" Jawab Taerin singkat.

"Sedang sibuk dengan pacar-pacarnya" Sambung Changmin.

Jinwoon mengangguk, "Lalu Yunho?" Tanyanya lagi.

Taerin melirik Jaejoong sebelum menjawab, "Ia sedang menyelesaikan lukisannya dan akan makan malam di kamar" Jawab Taerin. Jinwoon mengerti dan tidak bertanya lagi.

Setelahnya mereka mulai memakan makan malam dalam diam, dan menghabiskan makanan itu termasuk Jaejoong karena jarang sekali ia makan enak seperti itu, ia berniat membungkus beberapa untuk orang tuanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka telah selesai makan dan Jaejoong merasa sangat kenyang, ia jadi mengantuk sekarang.

"Apa makanannya enak, Jaejoongie?" Tanya Taerin. Jaejoong mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau kau tidur di sini saja? Aku sudah menyuruh pelayan merapihkan kamar tamu untukmu" Lanjutnya. Jaejoong tidak setuju dengan itu.

"A-aku harus segera pulang, kalau tidak orang tuaku akan mencariku" Katanya cepat.

"Tidak apa, mereka akan mengerti jika kau bermalam disini" Kata Taerin lagi.

"Tapi-"

"Ah, jae. Bagaimana kalau kau minum teh dulu? Teh hijau baik untuk kesehatan" Potong Jinwoon. Seorang pelayan masuk membawakan teko transparan yang berisi teh, menuangkan teh itu kedalam gelas putih milik Jaejoong.

"Silahkan di minum" Kata Jinwoon. Jaejoong ingin menolak tapi ia tidak enak pada pria itu, jadi dengan perlahan ia meminumnya sampai habis.

Trakk..

Jaejoong meletakkan cangkir kosong itu keatas meja, lalu merasakan kepalanya pusing dan ia mengantuk lebih.

Tubuhnya oleng kesamping dan langsung di tangkap oleh Changmin.

"Changmin, cepat bawa dia kekamar" Suruh Taerin. Changmin mengangguk, lalu mengangkat Jaejoong keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Calon menantuku telah datang, tidak mungkin aku membiarkannya pergi" Kata Jinwoon sambil tersenyum, meminum tehnya yang tersisa.

Taerin tersenyum. Ya, benar. Calon menantu ketiganya telah datang.

Welcome to Angelos, Kim Jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

**T**

**B**

**C**

**.**

**.**

Ff ini genre-nya fantasi, udah kerasa belum? Bisa tebak dong mereka itu (kecuali Jaejoong) makhluk apa? Srigala? Vampire? Atau siluman kucing? Atau bahkan siluman ular? Haha . .


	2. Chapter 1

**Angelos**

**Genre :** Drama, Fantasy, Thriller

**Rating :** T

**Cast :** Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Heechul, Park Yoochun, kim Junsu, Shim Changmin, Jung Jinwoon, Jung Taerin and others

**Author :** Kim Hyunri aka me

**Chapter 1**

Changmin meletakkan Jaejoong dengan pelan keatas tempat tidur, menyelimutinya dengan selimut berwarna merah. Di kamar itu sudah berdiri Jinwoon, Taerin, Heechul dan Changmin, menatap kearah Jaejoong yang sedang terlelap.

"Mana Yunho?" Tanya Jinwoon pada Taerin.

"Aku disini" Sebuah suara dari ujung pintu terdengar. Yunho datang dengan piyama biru tua miliknya, berjalan tertatih dengan tongkat di tangan kanannya.

Yunho lebih mendekat kearah tempat tidur, menemukan wajah malaikat cantiknya yang sedang tidur. Semua yang ada di sana menyingkir, memberi ruang pada Yunho yang akan duduk diatas tempat tidur.

Changmin menerima tongkat dari Yunho, lalu membawanya keluar kamar, bersama dengan yang lainnya. Meninggalkan Yunho dan Jaejoong berdua di kamar itu.

Yunho mengambil tangan kanan Jaejoong, mengusap punggung tangan itu lalu menyematkan sebuah cincin di jari manisnya.

"Cincin ini adalah penyatu kita, malaikatku" Kata Yunho, lirih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mata Jaejoong mengerjap, menampilkan manik mata hitam miliknya. Ia lalu bangun perlahan, merasakan pusing di kepalanya.

"Uukh, aku dimana?" Tanyanya bingung. Ia mengedarkan pandangan, tidak mengenali tempatnya berada.

Ruangan itu ia ketahui sebagai kamar karena ada tempat tidur di sana. Di samping kiri dan kanan Jaejoong terdapat masing-masing satu lemari, lalu di sudut kanan kamar, ada sebuah meja hias lengkap dengan cermin yang cukup besar. Tempat tidur yang ia duduki sekarang cukup besar, dan kasurnya sangat empuk di bawahnya, juga seprai yang begitu halus berwarna merah satin.

Yang membuatnya bingung, kamar siapa ini? Ia yakin ini bukan kamarnya.

Jaejoong bangun, berjalan kearah cermin besar di atas meja hias. Menatap bayangan dirinya yang begitu berantakan. Ia tersenyum, lalu melihat kearah atas bingkai cermin yang berukir patung malaikat bersayap coklat. Jaejoong terdiam. Ia baru sadar kalau di rumah yang ia datangi semalam, banyak sekali ukiran patung malaikat seperti itu, jadi?

**Krieet..**

Pintu dari kayu jati itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok wanita berpakaian pelayan. Wanita itu membungkuk, di tangannya membawa sebuah nampan berisi makanan dan air putih.

"Ini sarapan anda, Tuan" Kata pelayan itu, meski bicaranya sopan tapi wajahnya tidak tersenyum. Meletakkan nampan yang ia bawa diatas nakas samping tempat tidur. Setelah itu ia berjalan kearah jendela besar di kamar itu, membuka tirai besar yang menutupi jendela, membiarkan cahaya matahari pagi masuk dan mengenai wajah Jaejoong.

"Saya permisi" Jaejoong mengangguk sambil menutupi wajahnya yang silau.

Pintu kamar itu kembali tertutup, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang terdiam.

"Jadi aku masih dirumah itu?" Tanyanya bingung, "Pasti _Appa_ dan _Umma_ mencariku" Katanya panik.

**Kriet..**

Pintu itu kembali terbuka, kali ini menampilkan sosok wanita cantik bergaun kuning, dengan rambut yang tergerai di sisi tubuhnya. Wanita itu tersenyum, berjalan masuk kedalam kamar.

"Kau sudah bangun, Jaejoongie?" Tanya Taerin lembut.

"_A-ahjumma_, aku ingin pulang"

Mendengar itu senyum Taerin menghilang sebentar lalu kembali terlihat, "Lebih baik kau sarapan lalu mandi" Kata wanita bergaun kuning itu.

Jaejoong menggeleng, "Aku mau pulang"

Senyum Taerin benar-benar menghilang, "Iya, tapi setelah kau makan dan mandi" Katanya dengan suara yang lebih tegas. Jaejoong tidak membantah lagi dan ia mengambil makanan yang dibawa pelayan tadi lalu memakannya dalam diam. Ia tersenyum memakan sarapan yang terasa enak di mulutnya, membuat dia ingin lagi dan lagi.

Taerin diam, memperhatikan Jaejoong yang sedang makan, lalu melihat kearah cincin yang melingkar di jari manis pria itu. Ia tersenyum, tampaknya ia tak perlu khawatir lagi karena sejauh apapun ia pergi, pasti rumah ini tempatnya kembali.

_'Sama seperti Hankyung dan Junsu'_ Kata Taerin dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong sudah selesai makan dan mandi, bahkan ia sempat takjub melihat bajunya yang kotor, di cuci saat ia mandi, tapi sudah kering saat ia selesai. Yang membuatnya bingung, ia mandi tak lebih dari 10 menit.

Taerin, Jinwoon dan Changmin sudah menunggu di ruang tamu, dan saat Jaejoong keluar bersama seorang pelayan, mereka tersenyum pada pria itu.

Jaejoong balas tersenyum, tapi agak tak enak juga karena harus menginap disini. Ia lupa bagaimana bisa ia tidak pulang padahal seingatnya ia hanya makan malam.

"Aku harus pulang, terima kasih untuk semuanya" Jaejoong membungkukkan tubuhnya lebih dalam.

Taerin mengangguk, lalu berjalan mendekat kearah Jaejoong untuk memeluk, "Aku senang kau ada disini, Jaejoongie" Kata Taerin sambil menepuk punggung pria dalam pelukannya.

"_Gomawo_" Jawabnya, "Aku pergi"

Jaejoong berjalan kearah pintu keluar bersama Hyunwon, meninggalkan tiga orang yang tersisa.

Tanpa Jaejoong sadari, seseorang sedang berdiri di lantai atas, menatapnya dengan pandangan dingin.

"_My angel_" Lirihnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah mengantar Jaejoong, Hyunwon kembali kehadapan ketiga majikannya.

"Apa kau sudah mengerjakan pekerjaanmu dengan baik?" Tanya Jinwoon pada pelayan terbaiknya itu.

Hyunwon mengangguk hormat, "Sudah, Tuan"

Jinwoon, Taerin dan Changmin tersenyum puas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong berjalan dengan langkah pasti di kompleks perumahannya. Ia sempat heran ketika pulang ke rumah tadi, jalan yang kemarin tidak terlihat, siang itu terlihat jelas.

Ketika sampai di dekat rumahnya, ia melihat banyak orang berkumpul, berpakaian serba putih khas pemakaman. Ia mempercepat langkahnya, mendekati kerumunan itu.

"A-ada apa ini?" Tanya Jaejoong pada seorang wanita yang merupakan tetangganya. Wanita itu terkejut melihat Jaejoong, lalu menangkup kedua pipi mungil itu dengan tangan.

"Joongie.." Kata wanita itu sambil terisak, "Kau harus tabah, nak"

Jaejoong segera melepaskan pelukannya, lalu berjalan lebih mendekat kearah rumahnya.

**Brak..**

Piala kebanggaan yang selalu ia bawa, yang dengan usahanya ia dapatkan, yang akan di persembahkan pada orang yang ia cintai, jatuh kelantai yang dingin saat melihat kearah depan, dua figura yang berisi foto dua orang yang sangat ia kenal berjejer di atas meja persembahan.

**Bruk..**

Jaejoong terjatuh di depan pintu, airmata mengalir deras membasahi pipinya, tanpa bisa ia cegah, tanpa ingin ia hentikan.

"_U-umma...A-appa_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Semalam, kedua orang tuamu pergi keluar dari rumah. Hujan turun begitu deras, belum sampai mereka pergi menjauh, mobil yang mereka gunakan menabrak sebuah pohon di ujung jalan sana" Jelas wanita bermarga Choi tadi. Ia menunjuk kearah ujung gang yang tak bisa terlihat dari tempatnya duduk.

Jaejoong meletakkan kepalanya pada paha wanita tua yang merupakan tetangganya itu. Airmata masih terus mengalir membasahi wajahnya, bahkan ketika ia memejamkan mata, airmata itu jatuh tepat ke tangannya.

Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan kecuali menangis. Dua orang yang ia cintai, yang ia punya, pergi meninggalkannya tanpa sebuah pelukan.

Ia sebatang kara, ia tak punya tempat untuk meminta, karena orang tuanya telah tiada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ada banyak pelayat yang datang ke pemakaman orang tua Jaejoong. Rekan kerja ayahnya juga teman akrab ibunya. Jaejoong membalas tiap uluran tangan dan ucapan belasungkawa dengan setengah hati. Ia serasa nyawanya tidak berada di tubuhnya saat itu. Pikirannya kosong dan ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana melanjutkan kehidupannya.

Tak jauh di belakang Jaejoong, seorang wanita bergaun hitam, memakai topi dan kacamata hitam, memperhatikan Jaejoong yang terlihat rapuh. Disampingnya berdiri seorang pria, tinggi dan sangat menawan, berpakaian dan kacamata yang sewarna dengan wanita tadi.

"Hyunwon melakukan pekerjaannya dengan sangat baik" Kata wanita yang ternyata Taerin itu sambil tersenyum. Pria disampingnya adalah Jinwoon-sang suami, hanya mengangguk.

"Ya, dan kita hanya tinggal menunggu calon menantu kita datang ke Angelos" Kata Jinwoon ikut tersenyum.

"Aku tak sabar, _Yeobo_. Yunho sudah menunggu cukup lama dan aku tak bisa menahan keinginanku untuk menjadikan Jaejoongie sebagai menantuku" Kata Taerin bersemangat.

"Dan aku tak ingin ia seperti Hankyung dan Junsu yang meninggalkan rumah untuk sekolah" Lanjutnya posesif. Jinwoon hanya tertawa, istrinya yang sedang kesal seperti itu terlihat lucu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong mengelap foto ayah dan ibunya di ruang tamu dengan malas. Pandangan matanya hanya mengarah kosong. Sejak kepergian kedua orang tuanya, ia seperti kehilangan hidup, dan ketika mengingat tentang itu, airmatanya mengalir begitu banyak.

"Hiks, _mianhae Umma_.._Appa_ hiks" Ia terus meminta maaf untuk ketidak-hadirannya pada malam kejadian itu.

"Kenapa hiks kenapa kalian tidak menunggu Joongie..hiks Joongie ingin ikut hiks" Jaejoong hanyalah seorang anak berusia 16 tahun. Ia anak tunggal dan hanya memiliki kedua orang tua dalam hidupnya. Dan sekarang ia hidup seorang diri, yang membuatnya sedih, apakah bisa ia sendiri?

"Hiks Joongie takut.." Jaejoong memeluk lututnya sendiri, menyembunyikan wajahnya pada tangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dua hari kemudian..**

Entah apa yang membuat Jaejoong berada disini, berdiri di depan sebuah gerbang putih yang sangat tinggi, bahkan untuk memanjatnya saja mungkin ia tidak bisa.

Jaejoong melihat kearah belakang gerbang, ada sebuah rumah bernuansa klasik yang pernah ia datangi beberapa hari lalu.

Ia ragu dengan keputusannya, tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Uang asuransi orang tuanya mungkin hanya cukup untuk beberapa bulan saja dan ia harus hidup lebih dari bulan-bulan itu, jadi ia disini sekarang, di depan gerbang dari rumah yang berjuluk **'Angelos'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Taerin segera berlari dari dalam rumah ketika pelayan memberitahukan kalau Jaejoong datang kembali. Wanita tengah baya yang terlihat belia itu mengangkat gaun hijau panjangnya, menghampiri Jaejoong yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu.

"Jaejoongie.." Panggil Taerin dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya, memeluk pria yang lebih kecil darinya.

"Aku merindukanmu" Taerin memeluk Jaejoong dengan kuat hingga membuat sesak.

"Uhuk..uhuk" Baru setelah suara batuk terdengar, Taerin melepaskan Jaejoong.

"_Mianhae_.." Kata Taerin agak bersalah.

Jaejoong menggeleng lalu tersenyum. Ia menggigit bibirnya—kebiasaan jika ia sedang gugup. Taerin melihat itu, terlebih saat tangan Jaejoong saling meremat.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Taerin bingung.

"Eum, _Ahjumma_..a-aku.."

Taerin mengangkat alisnya, "Katakan, Jaejoongie"

"A-aku butuh pekerjaan" Jawab Jaejoong membuat Taerin tercengung.

"Apa?"

"Kedua orang tuaku meninggal tiga hari yang lalu, dan aku butuh pekerjaan juga.." Jaejoong menunduk, tak berani melihat Taerin yang sedang mendengarkannya.

"Aku butuh tempat tinggal" Lanjutnya semakin menunduk.

Taerin tersenyum, _'Aku tahu'_ Katanya dalam hati, lalu ekspresi wajahnya terlihat penuh penyesalan.

"_Mianhae_. Aku turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya orang tuamu..tapi untuk mempekerjakanmu disini aku tak bisa" Taerin berekspresi sesedih mungkin. Jaejoong melemas, rasanya ia ingin menangis.

Taerin yang melihat mata Jaejoong berair, segera memegang bahu anak itu.

"Pelayan di rumah ini cukup banyak, Jaejoongie. Dan aku tidak tega menjadikanmu sebagai pelayan" Kata Taerin. Jaejoong mengangguk, ia tidak bisa memaksa karena ia memang tak harus berada disini. Kejadian tiga hari lalupun hanya kebetulan. Ia tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan keluarga Jung.

Jaejoong berdiri, mencoba untuk pamit. Ia tidak mau mempermalukan dirinya lebih dari ini.

"Tak apa, _Ahjumma_. Aku mengerti" Kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum lemah.

"Tapi aku punya satu pekerjaan untukmu" Potong Taerin sebelum Jaejoong pergi. Pria manis itu segera melihat Taerin lagi.

"Menjadi perawat anakku yang sakit" Sambung Taerin. Jaejoong mengangkat alisnya, anak yang mana?

Taerin tersenyum lalu memberikan pandangan yakin pada Jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho menggoreskan pensil gambar keatas kanvas, membuat sebuah pola lukisannya yang baru. Mata musangnya melihat kedalam sketsa yang ia buat, terlihat serius mengamati tiap lekukan yang tergambar di sana. Kali ini ia akan menggambar seorang malaikat yang bermain harpa.

**Tok..tok..tok**

Yunho terdiam, menoleh kearah pintu kamar yang ada dibelakangnya. Ia menyentuh dadanya yang terasa sesak.

"Yunho, ini _Omoni_" Suara Taerin terdengar dari luar kamar.

Yunho meletakkan pensilnya begitu saja keatas meja, lalu bangun dari duduknya dengan bantuan tongkat.

**Ceklek..**

Mata coklat Yunho bertemu pandang dengan mata hitam milik Jaejoong, lalu segera beralih pada sang ibu.

"Yunho, kenalkan. Dia Kim Jaejoong, perawatmu yang baru" Kata Taerin sambil mengambil tangan Jaejoong untuk meminta jabatan tangan.

Yunho terdiam, menatap tangan yang masih terselip cincin pemberiannya.

"Yunho" Yunho menjabat tangan Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong merasakan tangannya seperti tersengat listrik namun tak menyakitkan.

"Jaejoongie, Yunho adalah anakku yang kedua" Kata Taerin memperkenalkan, Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Nah, sekarang kalian akrabkan diri dulu. Bye" Lanjut Taerin yang langsung pergi.

Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya, lalu berjalan pelan kearah tempat duduknya. Ia kembali melakukan kegiatan sebelumnya.

Jaejoong memperhatikan cara berjalan Yunho. Bunyi ketukan terdengar ketika tongkat yang Yunho pakai beradu dengan lantai. Ternyata ia tidak bisa berjalan dengan baik, pikir Jaejoong.

Yunho sangat serius di tempatnya, mengabaikan Jaejoong yang tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Yunho, sambil tangannya tak berhenti menari di atas kanvas.

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya, suara Yunho terdengar dingin, membuatnya agak gugup. Ia melihat tubuh belakang Yunho yang tegap.

"Ki-kim Jaejoong" Jawabnya. Untuk beberapa lama suara Yunho tak terdengar.

Jaejoong merasa canggung berada disini—yang ia tahu adalah kamar Yunho. Kamar itu lebih sempit dari kamar yang pernah ia tempati di rumah itu, dan lagi itu lebih pantas di sebut gudang daripada sebuah kamar.

Terdapat 1 tempat tidur yang tidak terlalu besar, di ujung sebelah kanan terdapat meja yang di penuhi oleh buku-buku dan majalah, serta di sudut kiri terdapat lemari dua pintu yang lumayan besar.

Sekarang di tengah kamar itu terpasang sebuah meja kanvas. Jaejoong maju sedikit untuk melihat apa yang sedang Yunho lukis.

Malaikat lagi? Jaejoong bingung kenapa semua yang ada di rumah ini berhubungan dengan malaikat.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri di situ?" Tanya Yunho mengagetkan Jaejoong.

"A-ah itu, eum.." Jaejoong tergagap, "Panggil aku Yunho" Sambung Yunho yang tahu kalau Jaejoong bingung harus memanggil apa.

"Yu-yunho sshi, anda perlu sesuatu?" Tanya Jaejoong yang sudah berdiri di samping Yunho.

Yunho sama sekali tidak menghentikan kegiatannya, lalu melirik Jaejoong.

"Duduk disana" Perintah Yunho dengan matanya. Jaejoong berjalan kearah tempat tidur, lalu duduk di sana, mengamati tuannya yang sedang asik melukis.

Mereka terdiam selama waktu tersisa, dengan Jaejoong yang mengitari isi ruangan dengan matanya. Tanpa di ketahui pria itu, Yunho menatapnya penuh kekaguman.

_Malaikatku~_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho menyelesaikan sketsa yang ia buat ketika hari menjelang siang, menoleh ke tempat dimana Jaejoong duduk beberapa jam lalu. Manik mata musangnya melihat Jaejoong sedang tertidur di atas tempat tidurnya, menyamping dengan kaki yang menjuntai ke lantai.

Yunho berdiri lalu berjalan dengan bantuan tongkatnya, menghampiri Jaejoong yang tak bergerak. Ia duduk di samping tubuh Jaejoong, mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah pria manis itu. Ia tersenyum perlahan, melihat wajah terlelap Jaejoong yang begitu menawan. Ia telah menunggu ini cukup lama, menunggu hingga Jaejoong benar-benar menjadi pria berusia 16 tahun.

"Aku tak akan melepaskanmu, malaikatku" Kata Yunho terdengar egois. Ia sudah mendapatkan takdirnya, ternyata cupid cinta itu selalu bisa di andalkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jinwoon dan Taerin sedang bergelut siang itu, pindah secara cepat dari tempat tidur, sofa hingga permadani di atas lantai. Keduanya saling mencium, menjilat dan mengecup, tak peduli jika kegiatan mereka membuat sang anak bungsu mengeluh di luar kamar.

"_Aboji_, _Omoni_, sampai kapan kalian akan seperti kucing begitu?" Tanya Changmin sebal, menyandarkan tubuh pada pintu. Ia sudah berdiri sejak 5 menit yang lalu.

**Brak..**

"Kau berisik sekali, Jung Changmin!" Desis Taerin. Ia sudah memenuhi panggilan anaknya yang begitu cerewet, tak menyangka jika Jung mempunyai keturunan seperti Changmin.

Changmin menatap datar pada sang ibu yang sedang membenarkan gaun kamarnya.

"Apa kau tidak ingat kalau masih mempunyai anak bernama Jung Yoochun?" Tanya Changmin malas. Taerin memutar bola matanya, merapihkan rambut lalu menggeser tubuh Changmin agak menjauh dari pintu kamar.

"Memang dia kenapa? Bukankah dia sedang bersenang-senang dengan banyak wanita?" Taerin sangat tahu kebiasaan putra ketiganya itu.

"Kau tahu, dia sangat depresi setelah di tinggal oleh Junsu _Hyung_, jadi sekarang ia mabuk di kedai orang" Jawab Changmin serius. Ia sebal karena beberapa kali telepon berdering dan maid bilang itu dari sebuah kedai pinggir kota, apalagi kalau bukan melaporkan tentang kebodohan _Hyung_nya itu.

"Ckck, anak itu. Dari luar saja ia sok kuat, padahal ia sama seperti manusia-manusia di luar sana" Kata Taerin mencibir. Ia lalu melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Changmin yang hanya bisa mendengus.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, menyesuaikan dengan lampu yang temaram. Ia bangun perlahan dari tidurnya, mengusap wajah lalu melihat ke sekitar. Lagi, ia mendapati dirinya sudah berada di dalam kamar seperti beberapa hari lalu.

Jaejoong menghela nafas, lalu ketika ingat sesuatu, tubuhnya kembali tegak.

"_Omona_, aku kan sedang bekerja" Jaejoong segera bangun dari duduknya, merapihkan rambut juga pakaiannya, lalu berjalan tergesa keluar kamar.

Ketika keluar dari kamar, matanya di suguhkan oleh beberapa pelayan yang sedang berlalu lalang, membawa beberapa nampan berisi makanan dan buah-buahan.

Jaejoong melewati banyak pelayan yang bekerja sesuai jalur—terlihat seperti robot yang sudah tahu pekerjaannya.

Ia berjalan lurus, menemukan sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar, yang didalamnya ada 2 buah pendingin yang cukup besar, meja pecincang daging, lemari pendingin dengan kaca transparan, beberapa buah kompor berwarna silver lalu sebuah meja panjang yang berada di tengah ruangan, yang diatasnya terdapat banyak makanan. Kini ia berada di dalam dapur.

Penghuni utama rumah ini hanya 6 orang yang beberapa diantaranya terlalu sibuk bahkan hanya untuk sekedar makan malam, tapi dapur yang di punya rumah ini seperti dapur yang ada di restoran mewah. Semua itu yang membuat Jaejoong takjub.

Sempat berfikir mungkin saja para maid makan dari masakan yang di masak dirumah ini, tapi saat ia melihat jenis makanan apa yang tersaji di meja panjang dalam ruangan itu, ia jadi tidak yakin.

Jaejoong lahir dalam keluarga yang sederhana, tak pernah makan dengan pilihan yang begitu banyak seperti di rumah ini, dan ia menjadi senang karena itu, meski itu akan mengingatkannya pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Apa yang di lakukan tamu sepertimu di depan pintu dapur?" Jaejoong agak terkejut mendengar itu, ia menoleh, melihat Heechul yang sedang bersandar di tembok samping Jaejoong.

Pria berambut panjang itu sibuk mencium ujung rambutnya yang hitam. Jaejoong tidak tahu kapan Heechul datang, mungkin ia terlalu asik dengan pemikirannya tentang dapur itu.

Heechul melihat pada Jaejoong dengan lekat, mengarahkan manik mata hijaunya pada manik hitam milik Jaejoong. Jaejoong ingin mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Heechul, tapi warna hijau kelam dari manik mata Heechul membuatnya tak bisa beralih. Heechul mempunyai aura yang indah namun mencekam.

"A-aku hanya melihat saja" Kata Jaejoong gugup.

"Ada banyak tempat di rumah ini yang tidak boleh kau lihat, Jae" Kata Heechul memberitahu. Jaejoong mengangguk.

"_Mianhae_"

Heechul tersenyum angkuh, di lipat tangannya di depan dada, melihat pada Jaejoong yang terlihat canggung.

"Dan ada banyak tempat atau rahasia di rumah ini yang harus kau tahu, termasuk..."

"Heechul!" Ucapan Heechul terhenti ketika mendengar bentakkan itu dari belakang tubuhnya.

Disana, Taerin menatap murka pada anaknya itu. Di belakang Taerin, ada Hyunwon yang sedang memapah seseorang.

Heechul mengalihkan pandangannya, meski takut tapi ia tidak pernah terlihat gentar.

"Aku harap kau tidak lupa dengan perjanjian kita" Kata Taerin mengingatkan. Ia memang harus waspada pada mulut anak pertamanya yang kurang kontrol itu.

Heechul berdiri tegak, tidak bersandar seperti tadi. Ia lalu tersenyum pada Jaejoong, dan berlalu dari sana.

Seperginya Heechul, Taerin tersenyum pada Jaejoong, "Apa kau lapar, Jaejoongie?" Tanya wanita bersurai hitam itu.

Jaejoong menggeleng, "A-aku tadi ketiduran di kamar Yunho sshi, tapi entah kenapa aku sudah berada di kamarku"

Taerin kembali tersenyum, "Oh tidak apa, Yunho pasti mengerti" Kata Taerin, "Ah iya, Jaejoongie. Tunggulah aku diruang tamu, aku harus mengurus anak ini dulu" Tunjuk Taerin pada Yoochun yang mabuk.

Jaejoong mengangguk, lalu melihat Taerin, Hyunwon dan orang yang tidak ia kenal itu pergi dari hadapannya. Ia segera pergi ke tempat yang Taerin suruh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bruk..**

Hyunwon menaruh Yoochun keatas ranjang, membiarkan pria tampan itu merapat pada kasur. Taerin melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menatap penuh kekesalan pada sang anak.

"Kau liat, Hyunwon ah. Anak ini semakin menjadi"

Hyunwon mengangguk, "Apa tidak sebaiknya anda menyuruh Tuan Junsu agar kembali ke Angelos?" Tanya Hyunwon sopan. Taerin tampak berfikir, lalu berdecak kesal.

"Mereka berdua itu sama-sama keras kepala. Aku pikir hanya Heechul yang menjadi berbeda setelah Hankyung pergi, sekarang giliran Yoochun" Taerin pernah marah saat menantu pertamanya itu memutuskan untuk keluar dari angelos, dan ia melakukannya lagi saat Junsu—Menantu keduanya memutuskan hal yang sama. Tapi mau bagaimana, takdir tidak bisa di ubah. Meski ada pepatah dalam keluarga Jung berbunyi _'Sejauh apapun pergi, anggelos adalah tempat kembali'_ tetap saja membuat Taerin tak tenang, karena itu ia memutuskan bahwa Jaejoong tidak akan pernah boleh keluar dari angelos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong menunggu lama di ruang tamu, ia berjalan mengelilingi ruangan besar itu, melihat tiap foto yang berjejer pada meja-meja hias yang ada di sudut-sudut ruangan.

Ia melihat ada foto yang berukuran besar menempel di dinding, terdapat foto Jinwoon dan Taerin. Mereka berdua terlihat cocok dengan gaun dan tuxedo berwarna merah. Mereka saling tersenyum, melihat kearah kamera dengan pandangan bahagia. Jaejoong ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

Lalu tepat di bawahnya, diatas sebuah meja dari kayu jati, berjejer figura yang lebih kecil. Ada foto Heechul di sebelah paling kiri, lalu foto Yunho di baris kedua, foto Yoochun dan Changmin di baris berikutnya.

Jaejoong berjalan lebih ke ujung, melihat beberapa figura yang tersisa.

Ia tidak mengenal foto siapa yang ada di dalam figura itu, dua orang pria yang tak berwajah pucat, berbeda dari 6 orang lainnya.

Jaejoong sempat berfikir, tapi segera teralihkan ketika menemukan dua figura yang masih kosong.

"Kenapa.."

"Itu foto orang-orang yang pernah tinggal disini" Taerin memotong ucapan Jaejoong. Pria itu menoleh lalu tersenyum canggung.

"Termasuk dua orang itu?" Jaejoong menunjuk pada dua foto yang menarik perhatiannya.

Taerin tersenyum lalu mengangguk, wanita berwajah belia itu mengambil dua figura yang di tunjuk Jaejoong tadi.

"Yang ini bernama Tan Hankyung, dia merupakan menantu pertama keluarga Jung" Kata Taerin, meletakkan salah satu foto kembali ke meja.

"Menantu? Maksudmu, dia..?" Jaejoong cukup bingung dengan perkataan Taerin.

Taerin mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Dia adalah suami dari Heechul" Jawaban Taerin itu sukses membuat Jaejoong terbelalak.

Wanita itu bisa menebak jika ekspresi itu yang akan Jaejoong tunjukkan ketika salah satu rahasia keluarga Jung ia ceritakan.

"Keempat anakku akan menikah dengan pria, Jaejoongie"

Kenyataan itu membuat Jaejoong hampir terjatuh.

"La-lalu, kemana Hankyung?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Dia melanjutkan sekolahnya ke amerika, meninggalkan Heechul yang jauh lebih arogan dari sebelumnya" Jawab Taerin dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Lalu yang ini bernama Kim Junsu" Taerin meletakkan satu figura yang ada di tangannya keatas meja.

"Dia menantu kedua keluarga Jung" Sambung Taerin. Jaejoong cukup terkejut, tidak menyangka jika Yunho sudah menikah.

"...dia istri dari Yoochun"

"Apa?!" Jaejoong hampir memekik. Ternyata tebakkannya salah.

"Kau pasti bingung kan? Sini aku jelaskan" Taerin menuntun Jaejoong kearah sofa lalu duduk disana.

Jaejoong agak merinding saat tangan Taerin yang dingin itu menyentuh tangannya. Ia melihat wanita itu sedang mengusap punggung tangannya dengan lembut.

"Kau pasti bertanya kenapa Junsu menjadi menantu kedua dengan Yoochun sebagai pasangannya, bukan Yunho?"

Jaejoong mengangguk, "Karena Junsu bukan takdir Yunho"

Jaejoong tak mengerti maksud Taerin, ia tak bisa menebak apapun.

"Keluarga Jung berbeda, Jaejoongie. Kami berbeda" Kata Taerin sambil mengusap kepala Jaejoong.

**Bruk..**

Dalam sekejap, Jaejoong pun jatuh tertidur.

Taerin tersenyum, lalu seorang pelayan menghampirinya, "Bawa dia kekamarnya" Suruh wanita itu. Ia menatap puas pada Jaejoong yang tak bergerak.

"Tidur adalah cara terbaik untukmu melupakan segala kebingungan itu, Jaejoongie" Gumamnya sambil tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T**

**B**

**C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hoho ff ini suka-suka lah pokoknya, gak tau jalan ceritanya nyambung atau engga. Buat yang tanya-tanya, ini aku jawab sekalian karena pertanyaan kalian hampir sama ^_^

Q : Kenapa Jae jadi menantu ketiga? Terus yang 1 dan 2 siapa, mereka kemana?

A : iya yah, kan Yunho anak kedua #samaBingung nah di chap ini udah aku jawab, menantu pertama Hankyung, kedua Junsu, mereka pergi dari angelos buat sekolah.

Q : Mereka itu vampire ya?

A : Hehe nanti kayak GGS dong ^^v mereka itu bukan vampire, dari judulnya aja udah jelas,

Tolong support aku ya readerdeul, ini ff fantasi pertamaku karena aku gak terlalu pintar berkhayal tentang hal fantasi begini, aku lebih suka suspence dan sebangsanya. Jadi kalau aku salah jalan tolong di benarkan, tapi pakai kata-kata yang sopan ^_^

Oh iya, Angelos itu nama rumah keluarga Jung yah ^_^


	3. Chapter 2

**Angelos**

**Genre :** Drama, Fantasy, Thriller

**Rating :** T

**Cast :** Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Heechul, Park Yoochun, kim Junsu, Shim Changmin, Jung Jinwoon, Jung Taerin and others

**Author :** Kim Hyunri aka me

**Chapter 2**

Jaejoong sangat benci karena tiap saat ia pasti selalu mendapati dirinya terbangun dari tidur. Kepalanya selalu berkedut sakit. Ia tak tahu—tidak menyadari tentang apa yang telah terjadi, dan ia tidak berniat untuk tahu.

Ia ingat terakhir kali ia bangun, Taerin baru menceritakan tentang menantu-menantu keluarga Jung, tapi kemana mereka berdua? Kenapa meninggalkan pasangan mereka.

Saat masih bingung, sebuah ketukan pintu terdengar, lalu seorang pelayan masuk, membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan sopan.

"Anda sudah di tunggu di ruang makan, Tuan" Kata pelayan itu. Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Aku akan kesana" Katanya. Pelayan itu membungkuk lagi, lalu keluar dari sana.

Jaejoong menghela nafas, hidupnya benar-benar berubah. Dulu, meskipun keluarganya bukan orang kaya, tapi hidup mereka penuh kebahagiaan. Rumah mereka selalu ramai, bukan seperti rumah ini yang hanya di penuhi oleh banyak pelayan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keluarga Jung sudah berkumpul di ruang makan, termasuk Yunho dan Yoochun yang tidak lagi sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

Jinwoon sedang meminum tehnya—kebiasaan sebelum makan, Taerin asik mengamati kuku-kukunya yang bernail-art baru, Changmin sibuk menghitung jumlah makanan dan memilah makanan apa saja yang akan ia makan pertama kali, Heechul asik membelai surai hitamnya yang panjang, Yoochun menopang dagunya dengan tangan dan memasang wajah malas, sedang Yunho terus melihat kearah tangga.

"_Mi-mianhae_ aku lama" Jaejoong datang dengan tergesa-gesa sambil merapihkan kemejanya. Ia mandi kilat barusan karena tubuhnya terasa lengket.

Taerin tersenyum, "Duduklah, Jaejoongie. Kau harum sekali" Puji wanita itu membuat pipi Jaejoong merona.

Jaejoong duduk di tempatnya—disamping Changmin sambil tersenyum, "Annyeong" Sapanya pada Changmin, tapi pria itu mengacuhkannya. Jaejoong tidak tahu kenapa sikap Changmin berubah padahal sebelumnya pria itu ramah padanya.

Yunho menatap Changmin dengan lekat, pria itu duduk di sebrang meja tepat disamping Heechul.

Changmin yang tahu aura Hyungnya berubah, hanya bisa menunduk.

_'Dia malaikatku!'_ Kecamnya dalam hati.

"Ayo kita makan" Kata Taerin dengan riang. Ketujuh orang yang ada disana memulai kegiatan makan mereka.

Jaejoong selalu bersemangat dalam hal itu karena perutnya sudah bergendang dari tadi. Saat ingin mengambil ayam goreng yang agak jauh, sebuah piring tersodor kearahnya.

Ia mendongak, melihat Yunho yang menunjuk piringnya. Jaejoong paham lalu mengambil nasi serta lauk yang Yunho ingin. Kelima orang lainnya hanya memandang kearah mereka sambil tersenyum kecuali Heechul dan Yoochun—yang belum pulih betul dari mabuknya.

"Mulai besok, kursi Jaejoong akan pindah kesamping Yunho" Kata Jinwoon sambil tersenyum, Jaejoong ingin bertanya tapi pekikan Taerin terdengar.

"Itu ide yang bagus" Serunya menyetujui. Jaejoong hanya diam tak mengerti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka telah selesai makan, Yunho berniat bangun dari duduknya, berpegangan pada tongkat yang biasa ia pakai, meski agak kesusahan.

Jaejoong yang melihat itu sengaja memutari meja makan agar bisa menolong Yunho. Ia menyampirkan tangan Yunho pada pundaknya, menahan tubuh itu supaya bisa berdiri, lalu mengambil tongkat Yunho dan memberikannya agar Yunho tidak terjatuh.

Jaejoong terus membantu Yunho untuk keluar dari ruang makan, membuat Taerin tersenyum dengan puas.

"Sepertinya mereka akan lebih cepat dari yang kita bayangkan" Katanya senang. Changmin mendengus.

"Yunho _Hyung_ itu terlalu posesif, aku tak ingin mati muda karena sayap-sayapku di patahkan olehnya" Kata Changmin, "Baru aku duduk disampingnya saja dia telah mengancamku dengan tatapannya"

Jinwoon tertawa, "Kau bisa pergi ke klinik jika sayapmu patah" Candanya.

**Srett..**

Terdengar derit kursi yang berasal dari Yoochun, tanpa berkata apapun ia meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Apa anak itu masih patah hati?" Tanya Jinwoon pada Taerin, menunjuk Yoochun dengan matanya.

"Dia hanya bisa di sembuhkan oleh Junsu, _Aboji_" Jawab Heechul santai. Ia juga berdiri lalu pergi dari sana.

"Haahh, sepertinya hanya aku saja yang aman" Kata Changmin sambil menyeringai.

**Plok..**

Taerin memukul kepala Changmin, "Suruh malaikatmu cepat besar agar otakmu bisa di perbaiki" Kata Taerin.

"Yah, masih 5 tahun lagi" Sambung Changmin cuek.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong ingin menuntun Yunho kekamarnya, tapi pria itu sedang ingin berada di taman, menikmati angin malam yang cukup dingin.

Mereka duduk di bangku taman yang ada di belakang rumah, saling berdampingan dan terdiam. Jaejoong menghitung jumlah bintang di langit, sedang Yunho hanya menatap lurus, tepat ke papan target panah Changmin.

"Yunho Sshi, berapa usia anda?" Tanya Jaejoong memulai pembicaraan.

Yunho tidak bergeming, "26 tahun" Jawabnya singkat. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk mendengarnya.

"Kenapa anda belum menikah seperti Heechul Sshi dan Yoochun sshi?" Tanya Jaejoong lebih pribadi.

'Apa _Omoni_ sudah cerita?' Tanya Yunho dalam hati.

Yunho menoleh pada Jaejoong dan menatapnya lekat. Jaejoong yang dilihat begitu menjadi takut, ia pasti sudah menyinggung.

"Memang siapa yang mau dengan lelaki cacat sepertiku?" Tanya Yunho berlebihan.

Jaejoong merasa tidak enak, ia lalu menggeleng, "_Mianhae_"

"Aku sedang menunggu seseorang, yang akan aku miliki selamanya" Kata Yunho yang terdengar untuk dirinya sendiri.

Jaejoong mengangguk, orang itu pasti sangat beruntung. Meski terlihat kaku, Yunho memiliki pesona yang tidak bisa di tolak. Sama seperti Heechul, mata Yunho mempunyai daya tarik yang membuat orang lain terpesona dan tidak ingin berpaling.

Meski terlihat rapuh, tapi tubuh Yunho begitu tegap, sama seperti ayahnya, Jung Jinwoon.

"Aku dengar, orang tuamu baru meninggal?" Tanya Yunho membuat Jaejoong menoleh.

"Iya"

"Aku turut berduka cita" Kata Yunho.

Ia sebenarnya tahu semua itu, karena dulu hal itu terjadi pada orang tua Hankyung dan Junsu. Tapi Yunho diam karena itu harus menjadi sebuah rahasia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yoochun mendapat surat merpati dari sang istri—Junsu. Pagi itu ia tampak tak bersemangat, kepalanya masih saja sakit. Tapi ketika mendapat surat itu, wajahnya berubah cerah seketika.

_'Chunnie, aku akan pulang besok. Tunggu dan sambutlah aku'_

"Junsu, malaikatku" Gumamnya sambil tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yoochun baru selesai mandi, ia terus bersiul selama kegiatannya. Wajahnya tak lagi murung seperti hari-hari kemarin. Kepergian Junsu setengah tahun lalu membuatnya kehilangan semangat. Ia bahkan jarang pulang ke **Angelos** karena akan selalu teringat pada istrinya itu. Ia selalu merasa bau Junsu tertinggal di kamar mereka dan membuat ia semakin merindukan pria manis itu.

Tapi sekarang, setelah surat yang datang dari merpati yang menabrak jendelanya tadi pagi, ia merasa hidupnya bangkit kembali.

"Fufufu..fufu"

Changmin berdecak kesal ketika anak panahnya tidak tepat sasaran, padahal ia sudah membidiknya sejak lama dan hal itu terjadi hanya karena siulan yang cukup keras. Memanah memerlukan konsentrasi yang banyak, dan Changmin membenci jika ada yang mengganggu konsentrasinya.

Ia hampir mengumpat ketika melihat siapa yang lewat tepat di depannya, dengan santai, wajah yang bersinar dan wangi yang menyerbak ke seluruh taman.

Yoochun yang seperti itu membuat Changmin memasang ekspresi datar.

"Hei, _Hyung_. Kedatanganmu membuat bunga-bunga itu layu" Sindir Changmin menghampiri Yoochun yang sedang menyentuh bunga-bunga peliharaan sang ibu.

Yoochun tak menjawab, hanya mengeluarkan senyum menawan yang bisa menjerat kucing-kucing di luar sana.

"Dia sedang bahagia" Ucap Heechul yang sudah duduk di bangku taman, mengelus kucing persia miliknya. Pria itu memakai kemeja berwarna hitam, dan juga celana tidur miliknya. Heechul selalu tampak berbeda dengan pakaiannya, tapi rambut hitam sebahunya selalu rapih dan wangi.

Yoochun dan Changmin menoleh kearah Heechul, merasa heran kapan kakak tertua mereka berada di situ.

"Kau bahagia karena malaikatmu akan datang, iya kan?" Tanya Heechul yang sudah berdiri di depan kedua adiknya.

Changmin melihat pada Yoochun, "Benarkah? Junsu _Hyung_ akan pulang?"

Yoochun tersenyum, tak ada yang membuatnya ingin hidup kecuali Junsu. Ia meninggalkan kedua saudaranya, berjalan sambil bersiul kembali.

"Ckck, membuatku iri saja" Cibir Changmin. Heechul menepuk dada adik bungsunya itu.

"Kau dan malaikatmu harus cepat besar, tunggulah 5 tahun lagi" Katanya lalu pergi meninggalkan Changmin yang menggerutu sebal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong baru selesai mandi. Ia sedang membereskan pakaian yang masih berada di dalam koper, tak sengaja menjatuhkan ponsel miliknya. Ia baru ingat kalau masih mempunyai benda mungil itu. Ia menyalakan ponselnya, berniat menghubungi sahabatnya, Kibum.

Jaejoong menggerutu sebal ketika ponselnya tak mendapat sinyal, ia memutar tubuh berharap sinyal datang kedalam ponselnya.

"Aish, kenapa di rumah ini tak ada sinyal?"

Ia pun baru ingat kalau belum mengabari bibi Choi dan teman-teman sekolahnya kalau ia pindah kerumah itu.

Ia berniat ijin keluar untuk menemui teman-temannya agar mereka semua tidak khawatir. Ia akan minta ijin setelah sarapan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong mengetuk pintu kamar Yunho, tak begitu lama pintu jati itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok Yunho yang sudah rapih dengan baju santainya.

"Mari saya bantu, Yunho sshi" Jaejoong segera mengapit tangan pria tampan itu, memapahnya berjalan menuju ruang makan.

Didalam ruang makan semua orang sudah menunggu. Taerin tersenyum melihat putranya dekat dengan Jaejoong.

Seperti usul Taerin, Jaejoong duduk disamping Yunho, menggeser Heechul yang tidak protes.

"Hei, kalian tidak berniat mengenalkanku pada pria manis disana?" Tanya Yoochun dengan kecewa. Ia lalu berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Kenalkan, aku Jung Yoochun. Pria tampan dan mempesona dari keluarga Jung" Kata Yoochun sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Jaejoong tersenyum lalu menyambut tangan Yoochun.

"Kim Jaejoong"

Yoochun melihat pada Yunho yang meliriknya tajam. Ia mengerti dan segera melepaskan tangan Jaejoong.

"Wow, aura disini mencekam sekali" Kata Yoochun, menjauhkan diri untuk kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Hahahaha" Changmin tertawa, "Aku saja yang tidak melakukan apa-apa hampir terbunuh" Kata Changmin berlebihan.

Jaejoong yang tidak mengerti hanya diam, lalu ia ingat tentang rencananya.

"_Mianhae_, Jung _Ahjumma_. Nanti setelah sarapan, aku minta ijin untuk keluar menemui teman-teman dan tetanggaku, aku takut mereka khawatir" Kata Jaejoong membuat semua orang terkejut.

"Apa?" Taerin begitu terkejut mendengarnya.

"Kenapa?" Jaejoong bingung dengan wajah orang-orang itu. Memang apa yang mengejutkan dari perkataannya tadi.

"Tidak bisa, Jae" Jawab Taerin, "Kau tak boleh pergi"

"Ta-tapi, aku hanya sebentar" Wajah Taerin jauh dari senyuman.

Jinwoon mulai mengeluarkan suaranya, "Tapi Jae, hari ini **Angelos **akan kedatangan seseorang"

"Aku hanya sebentar, _Ahjussi_" Jaejoong ingin sekali menangis.

**Srek!**

Kursi Yunho terdorong kebelakang, nafsu makan pria itu hilang dengan cepat. Ia berjalan dengan tongkatnya meninggalkan ruang makan itu.

Semua orang disana tahu jika Yunho marah, kecuali Jaejoong.

"Kau tak boleh pergi, Jaejoongie. Tidak akan pernah" Taerin bangun dari duduknya, pergi menyusul Yunho.

Jaejoong tidak mengerti, apa salahnya? Kenapa ia tidak boleh pergi?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Taerin berhasil mengejar Yunho yang belum menjauh, mengajak putra keduanya itu menuju ke perpustakaan.

"Jaejoong tak akan bisa pergi, _Omoni_! Aku tak mengijinkan malaikatku pergi, tidak akan!" Yunho melempar tongkatnya kelantai.

Taerin paham, ini juga yang di lakukan Heechul ketika Hankyung memaksa pergi dulu.

"Aku tahu, tapi dia akan lebih cepat tahu jika kita menahannya begini" Kata Taerin. Yunho tak peduli lalu berjalan agak pincang kearah sofa.

"Memang kenapa jika dia tahu? Toh dia akan tetap menjadi pengantinku" Kata Yunho.

"Usianya belum 17 tahun!" Taerin agak bersikeras agar Yunho mengerti.

Yunho menutupi wajahnya, "Terserah _Omoni_" Kata Yunho pasrah.

Taerin terdiam, satu ide melintas di otaknya.

**Tok..tok..tok..**

Hyunwon berdiri di depan pintu perpustakaan. Ia membenarkan letak selendang di bahunya sambil membungkuk hormat. Pria tinggi itu selalu tahu saat ia di butuhkan.

"Aku tahu kau bisa mengerjakan pekerjaanmu dengan baik, Hyunwon ah"

Hyunwon tersenyum, "Terima kasih sudah menyanjungku, Nyonya"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong takut keluar dari kamarnya. Ia baru melihat wajah marah Taerin, padahal wanita itu selalu tersenyum padanya. Ia juga tidak berani bertatap muka dengan yang lainnya karena merasa tak enak. Tapi, sampai sekarang ia tak tahu apa salahnya.

Ia hanya ingin menemui orang-orang yang dekat dengannya, memang akan kemana ia kalau tak kembali ke rumah ini. Rumah kontrakannya sudah di tempati oleh orang lain karena ia tak punya uang sewa, bahkan ia berhenti sekolah karena kematian orang tuanya. Ia sendiri di dunia ini, ia tak akan tega meminta kepada nenek Choi atau sahabatnya, Kibum. Ia tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain, itu yang di ajarkan oleh orang tuanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pria berkacamata hitam, kaos putih, celana jeans dengan kemeja motif kotak yang di ikat di pinggangnya, berjalan di jalan setapak sambil menyeret kopernya. Ia melewati pohon-pohon pinus yang tinggi menjulang. Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, ia akhirnya menemukan tempat yang di tujunya, mana lagi kalau bukan **Angelos**.

"_Welcome back_, Junsu" Gumamnya sambil tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yoochun sedang meminum wine di mini bar yang ada di dalam kamarnya, meminum dengan perlahan hingga habis setengah gelas, lalu di letakkannya gelas itu ke atas meja kaca di depannya. Ia lalu tersenyum, melihat kearah lemari kaca tempat penyimpanan wine yang ada di depannya. Wajah tampannya terbayang di kaca itu membuat senyumnya semakin mengembang.

"Malaikatku telah kembali"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Junsu agak bingung saat tak ada yang menyambutnya di depan gerbang, karena biasanya Hyunwon akan selalu ada di depan saat ada yang datang.

Junsu menekan bell rumah, lalu tak lama seorang pelayan membukakan pintu dan menyambutnya.

"Selamat datang, Tuan" Kata pelayan itu sopan. Junsu melepas kacamata hitamnya. Pria berambut blonde itu tersenyum.

"Junsu-ya~" Teriak Taerin dari dalam rumah. Ia selalu bersemangat saat menantunya datang ke **Angelos**. Ia memeluk Junsu erat membuat pria itu sesak.

"Aku kira kau melupakan rumah" Kata Taerin setelah melepas pelukannya.

Junsu tersenyum lalu menunjukkan jari manis tangan kanannya, "Aku masih memakainya, Umma"

Cincin di jari Junsu akan selalu membuatnya kembali ke **Angelos**.

Taerin tersenyum puas, "Haha, kau benar"

"Oh iya, mana Chunnie? Apa surat merpatiku sampai?" Tanya Junsu sambil melihat sekitarnya.

"Kau harus tahu bagaimana Angel mu itu menjadi gila tanpamu" Cibir Taerin kesal. Ia benci dengan kebiasaan mabuk Yoochun setelah Junsu pergi.

Junsu memasang wajah bersalah, "Aku tahu, _Umma_. Maka itu saat libur aku pulang kesini"

"Jja, temuilah Angel mu di kamar" Kata Taerin sambil memukul punggung menantunya.

Junsu mengangguk, lalu menyeret kopernya kearah tangga rumah yang bercabang dua.

Taerin menepuk tangannya, ia selalu senang saat menantunya pulang. Ia merapihkan rambut dan gaun kuningnya lalu pergi dari ruang depan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Junsu sudah mengetuk pintu kamar Yoochun berulang kali tapi tidak ada yang membukakan pintu. Ia heran, tadi mertuanya tidak bilang kalau Yoochun sedang pergi, tapi kenapa tidak ada tanda-tanda dari dalam.

**Ceklek..**

Ah bodohnya ia, kenapa tidak mencoba membuka pintu sejak tadi, ternyata pintu tak terkunci.

Junsu masuk kedalam kamar, berjalan dengan langkah pelan karena takut terjatuh. Lampu kamar tidak menyala dan ia hanya melihat gelap di sekitarnya.

"Chu-chunnie.."

"Kau dimana?" Junsu terus berjalan, sambil terus memanggil Yoochun. Tapi tak ada sahutan atau pergerakan apapun kecuali langkahnya sendiri.

**Dukk..**

Junsu menabrak sesuatu, seingatnya dulu tidak ada apapun di sepanjang jalan lurus dari arah pintu kamar. Ternyata kepergiaannya selama 6 bulan membuat ingatannya tentang kamar berkurang.

"Kau dimana, Chunnie? Aku datang" Suara Junsu bergetar, kenapa Yoochun tak menyambutnya? Apa pria itu marah padanya?

**Grepp..**

"Malaikatku harum" Junsu hampir memukul orang yang memeluknya dari belakang, namun ia tersenyum setelah mendengar suara itu. Ia memegang tangan Yoochun yang melingkar di pinggangnya, ia menoleh, menemukan wajah tersenyum suaminya.

"A-aku pulang" Bisik Junsu sambil tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari sudah beranjak malam, Jaejoong menghabiskan sisa siangnya di dalam kamar dan ia sekarang tidak berani untuk keluar. Pelayan sudah mengetuk pintunya berulang kali, tapi ia mengunci pintu itu dari dalam. Hingga suara Taerin terdengar dari luar kamar.

"Jaejoongie, sudah waktunya makan malam" Kata Taerin dengan suara biasa. Jaejoong ragu, tapi ia tetap berjalan kearah pintu, membukanya hingga menampilkan wajah tersenyum wanita cantik itu.

"Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Taerin khawatir. Ia tahu Jaejoong ketakutan, tapi ia tidak benar-benar marah tadi pagi. Ia hanya terkejut dan sangat takut karena permintaan wajar Jaejoong itu.

Jaejoong menggeleng, mengigit bibirnya hingga merah, "Ma-maafkan aku, _Ahjumma_"

Taerin tersenyum lalu mengusap kepala Jaejoong lembut, "Aku hanya terkejut, aku tidak marah"

"Tapi, permintaanku hal yang wajar, _Ahjumma_. Aku tidak berniat pergi dari sini, aku hanya ingin menemui teman-temanku" Kata Jaejoong sedih.

Taerin mengerti. Semua yang Jaejoong katakan adalah benar, tapi keluar setelah dinyatakan sebagai calon menantu Jung sangat tidak di anjurkan. Mungkin Hankyung dan Junsu terkecuali, tapi Jaejoong, Taerin tidak ingin mengambil resiko. Jaejoong jauh lebih berharga dari kedua menantunya yang lain.

"Aku tahu, nanti kita bicarakan ini lagi. Sekarang waktunya makan malam, kita kedatangan seseorang" Kata Taerin. Jaejoong bingung, siapa yang datang?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong masuk kedalam ruang makan bersama Taerin. Semua mata tertuju pada pria manis itu. Jaejoong menunduk, lalu berjalan kearah tempat duduknya.

"Sekarang semuanya telah berkumpul. Mungkin untuk kita semua sudah tahu siapa yang datang hari ini, tapi tidak bagi Jaejoong" Kata Jinwoon memulai. Mereka senang berbicara apapun di awal acara makan keluarga seperti ini, karena mereka terlalu sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing dan sangat jarang berkumpul.

Jaejoong mendongak, ia melihat seseorang yang duduk di samping Yoochun, dan ia baru menyadarinya.

"Namanya Kim Junsu, istri dari Yoochun" Lanjut Jinwoon. Jaejoong terpaku, ternyata ini yang namanya Junsu? Pikirnya dalam hati.

"Hai!" Junsu melambai pada Jaejoong dengan semangat. Ia sudah mendengar tentang Jaejoong dari ayah mertuanya.

Jaejoong tersenyum. Junsu begitu ceria, wajahnya begitu manis dan sama persis dengan di foto. Tapi Jaejoong bisa merasakan tak ada aura yang berbeda dari pria itu, berbeda dengan keenam orang lainnya yang berada disana.

"Dia manis ya, Yunho _Hyung_?" Tanya Junsu pada Yunho. Yunho melirik Junsu, meminta adik iparnya itu diam. Junsu bingung tapi Yoochun langsung membisikkan sesuatu dan ia tersenyum menyesal.

"_Mianhae_" Junsu membentuk tanda V dengan jarinya. Ia hampir lupa dengan ketentuan keluarga Jung.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita mulai makan" Kata Jinwoon akhirnya. Mereka berdelapan makan dalam ketenangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah selesai makan, Junsu menyeret Jaejoong keluar terlebih dulu, ia ingin lebih dekat dengan calon iparnya itu.

Mereka pergi ke taman, karena hanya tempat itu yang tidak banyak di lewati orang. Taman itu begitu luas hingga jika ingin bermain bola, tempat itu adalah tempat yang pas.

Tepat di tengah taman itu terdapat dua papan berbentuk tubuh manusia yang merupakan target panah Changmin. Jauh lebih kebelakang, berderet bunga-bunga berbagai jenis dan warna yang melingkari taman itu. Dan di ujung sebelah kanan taman, terdapat kursi untuk bersantai. Junsu mengajak Jaejoong duduk di sana. Jaejoong awalnya tampak ragu karena ia baru mengenal Junsu. Tapi pria berwajah imut itu sangat ramah dan ceria.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Junsu pada Jaejoong.

"Kim Jaejoong"

Junsu tersenyum, "Berapa umurmu?"

"16 tahun"

Senyum Junsu makin mengembang. Usia Jaejoong sama sepertinya ketika datang ke rumah ini. Saat itu, 5 tahun lalu, Junsu tersesat di sebuah hutan, ketika bingung harus kemana, tiba-tiba ia sudah berada di depan gerbang **Angelos**.

"Apa kau betah di rumah ini, Jae?" Tanya Junsu lagi. Jaejoong terdiam, bingung harus menjawab apa. Junsu tahu, pertanyaan itu pula yang dulu sempat di tanyakan hatinya.

Ia seperti melihat bayangan masa lalu saat melihat Jaejoong. Ia dulu yang masih berusia 16 tahun, terpaksa harus tinggal di **Angelos**. Ia pernah di ijinkan pergi, tapi saat rumahnya terbakar hingga membuat orang tuanya meninggal, ia tidak punya pilihan kecuali kembali kerumah mewah ini.

Ia sudah di tandai, dan terpaksa harus menjalani hidup di rumah yang penuh kesepian ini.

"Keluarga Jung begitu baik, Jae. Mereka menyayangi ku seperti keluarga mereka. Meski awalnya penuh dengan keterpaksaan, tapi seiring waktu berjalan kau akan merasa nyaman" Jelas Junsu memberi nasehat.

Jaejoong menatap Junsu, seperti ingin bertanya, "Aku ingin menemui teman-temanku, tapi mereka tidak mengijinkannya" Adu Jaejoong hampir menangis.

"Mereka hanya takut kau pergi"

"Tapi aku hanya sebentar, aku tak berniat pergi dari sini" Tambah Jaejoong penuh emosi.

Junsu tersenyum, "Mungkin aku bisa meminta ijin pada mereka agar membiarkanmu pergi, tapi dengan satu syarat"

"Apa?"

"Aku harus ikut denganmu" Lanjut Junsu membuat Jaejoong terdiam.

**.**

**.**

**T**

**B**

**C**

**.**

**.**

Junsu telah tiba ^_^ tinggal lakinya si Heechul yah~

Apakah kedatangan Junsu akan membawa angin segar? Iya bagi Yoochun. Hoho.

Review chapter 1 kemarin lumayan banyak, aku seneng deh ngetik lanjutannya kalo begini. Hehe.

Ini dia jawaban untuk review chapter sebelumnya ^^

**Nabratz :** iya mereka angel. Ini udah update.

**Lipminnie** : iya, jahat yak hiks

**SexYJae **: nanti dia bakal tau kok, doain aja biar jj gak demo (?)

**Everadit** : annyeong ^^ mirip yah? Hehe

**Summer cassie **: konflik bakal ada setelah Jj tahu tentang semuanya ^^

**YunJae24** : hi, silahkan. Makasih.

**Akiramia44** : di chapter ini dapet pencerahan gak? Nanti bakal terungkap semuanya kok.

**MaxMin** : iya, tiap dia pengen tahu langsung deh dibuat teler :D habis dia kepo sih :-P

**Mimi2608** : iya, keren kan? Biar Yunho gak jadi perfect terus. Haha. 17 tahun? Nanti Yunhonya ketuaan.

**Zheyra sky **: Changmin kan msh muda, dia aja masih sekolah. Hehe.

**Dea** : mereka gak abadi kok, cuma mrk emang bkn manusia.

**Clein cassie** : dia emang cacat begitu #dibom hehe

**Ai rin lee **: Iya mereka malaikat, pengen Yunjae cepet nikah atau cepet NC? Hehe

**Haruka elf137 **: makasih ^^ mereka berdua emang posesif ma jj.

**Alby** : iya, mereka angel. Mereka bukan jahat, tapi authornya yg jahat :-P

**Azahra88** : iya ^^

** .96 **: ff ini emang bakal Mpreg kok. Yunho gak nunggu selama itu, cuma 5 tahun aja kok, karena itu ketentuan tamu di angelos.

: iya. Yunho emang pincang gitu perannya. Mian. Hehe.

**ShinJiWoo920202** : iya mereka malaikat. Kenapa Yunho pincang nanti bakal di kasih tahu kok ^^ iya, Hanchul udah nikah selama itu, kan mereka emang udah tua juga. Buat sejak kapan junsu pergi udah ada di chap ini.

**Vic89** : Iya, selamanya ^^

Buat Jongindo, meyfa, Yoon Hyunwoon, Misschokyulate2, Lee Muti, oktavian, Dewi15, ini chapter 2nya sudah tersaji. Review lagi tentang ff ini yah ^_^ makasih.

Ada pertanyaan kalian yang belum ke jawab? Next chap bakal lebih jelas yah. Jj juga bakal tahu semua rahasia di chap-chap selanjutnya. Untuk konflik, mungkin akan muncul di chapter 5 atau 6, atau mungkin lebih. Ff ini InsyaAllah cuma berisi 15 chapter. Gak banyak kan? Kalo bisa sih lebih sedikit, biar gak kayak sinetron :-P

Ff ini updatenya cepet kan? Mood author lagi bagus, next chap juga paling lama update 3-4 hari, tergantung review sih. Hehe


	4. Chapter 3

**Angelos**

**Genre :** Drama, Fantasy, Thriller, Mpreg

**Rating :** T

**Cast :** Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Heechul, Park Yoochun, kim Junsu, Shim Changmin, Jung Jinwoon, Jung Taerin and others

**Author :** Kim Hyunri aka me

**Chapter 3**

Matahari Seoul siang itu begitu menyengat. Jaejoong berjalan mengikuti Junsu yang ada di depannya. Mereka kini sedang melewati pusat kota. Jaejoong cukup bingung karena ia yang mengikuti Junsu padahal ia yang ada urusan. Pria itu selalu bersemangat, padahal udara sedang tidak bersahabat.

Setelah meminta ijin pada Taerin untuk keluar rumah menemani Jaejoong, Junsu keluar setelah berganti pakaian, memakai topi rajut berwarna putih, kaos lengan pendek berwarna hitam dan celana jeans biru tua. Pria itu selalu menarik perhatian banyak orang dan Jaejoong sangat menyukai aura menyenangkan pria itu.

"Joongie ah, kita naik bus kemana?" Tanya Junsu pada Jaejoong yang berdiri di sampingnya. Mereka telah sampai di depan halte bus.

"Mokpo" Jawab Jaejoong. Junsu tersenyum lalu bus datang menghampiri mereka.

"Ayo naik" Ajak Junsu. Ia menarik tangan Jaejoong.

Di dalam bus itu hanya ada mereka berdua dan seorang pria bertopi hitam yang sedang tertidur.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, mereka tiba di tempat yang di tuju.

Jaejoong dan Junsu berjalan di sebuah gang menuju perumahan tempat Jaejoong tinggal dulu. Junsu terus bercerita sepanjang perjalanan tentang awal ia memutuskan pergi dari Angelos, dengan tak lupa memotong cerita yang tak perlu dan membicarakan sedikit kebohongan. Ia tidak akan menceritakan apapun yang bisa membuat Jaejoong curiga, itu yang di katakan Taerin padanya.

Jaejoong tiba di depan rumah bibi Choi, ia tampak heran karena tidak ada tanda-tanda wanita itu di rumah, karena biasanya wanita yang hidup sendiri itu berada di perkarangan rumah tiap siang, tapi sekarang, bahkan pintu rumah itu tertutup.

"Kemana Choi _Ahjumma_?" Gumam Jaejoong mencoba menekan bell. Berulang kali ia menekan tapi tak ada yang membukakan pintu.

"Kau Jaejoong?"

Jaejoong dan Junsu menoleh, seorang pria berdiri di belakang mereka.

Jaejoong menghampiri pria itu, "Iya, apa Choi _Ahjumma_ sedang pergi?" Tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

Pria itu terdiam, ingin bicara tapi pikirannya menolak.

"Choi _Ahjumma_ sudah tidak ada" Kata pria itu dengan ragu.

Jaejoong terdiam, "Maksudmu?"

"Iya, dia meninggal kemarin malam"

"Apa?" Jaejoong terbelalak. Tubuhnya nyaris terjatuh.

"Ia terkena serangan jantung di rumahnya dan tidak tertolong lagi" Jawab pria itu. Ia lalu pamit pergi, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang sangat shock.

Junsu melihat kearah rumah didepannya, lalu memejamkan mata. Ia bisa merasakan aura yang berbeda disana. Dan kesimpulan yang ia tahu, Hyunwon berada disini semalam.

Jaejoong menangis terisak, kenapa semua orang yang ia sayangi pergi begitu cepat? Kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena ayahnya mendapat serangan jantung hingga membuat ia tidak bisa mengendalikan mobil yang di bawa, setidaknya itu yang di katakan dokter dan polisi.

"Hiks _Umma_, _Appa_, Choi _Ahjumma_. Kenapa kalian meninggalkan Joongie? Joongie sendiri sekarang" Jaejoong menangis sambil memukul dadanya yang sesak. Junsu yang melihatnya segera memeluk calon iparnya itu.

"Tenang, Joongie. Kau masih punya aku dan keluarga Jung" Kata Junsu menenangkan. Jaejoong masih terisak dalam pelukan Junsu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah meredakan tangisnya, kini Jaejoong dan Junsu berada di depan rumah Kibum—sahabat Jaejoong. Tapi lagi-lagi Jaejoong harus kecewa saat orang yang ingin ia temui tidak ada di tempat. Di depan pagar rumah Kibum, terdapat plang berwarna merah dengan tulisan yang menyatakan kalau rumah itu di sita bank karena tidak bisa membayar hutang.

Jaejoong ingin menangis lagi, percuma ia pergi ketempat itu karena tidak bisa menemui siapapun. Ia langsung melihat pada Junsu dengan pandangan kecewa, pria itu hanya tersenyum berusaha menenangkan.

"Kita pulang, Jae" Ajak Junsu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Taerin tersenyum puas mendengar laporan Hyunwon tentang tugas yang ia selesaikan tadi malam. Memang sedikit kejam tapi itu adalah satu-satunya cara. Jaejoong tidak boleh menceritakan tentang Angelos pada siapapun.

Hyunwon membungkukkan tubuhnya, lalu pergi dari ruang kerja rumah itu.

"Kau benar-benar serius tentang Jaejoong?" Tanya Jinwoon dari sofa samping perapian. Taerin menghampiri sang suami yang sedang membaca buku.

"Tentu saja. Kau kan tahu kalau Hyunwon tak pernah salah, ia selalu bisa di andalkan. Dan juga cupid cinta itu sudah memberitahu kita tentang Jaejoong" Kata Taerin, "Dan lagi, usianya akan menuju 17 tahun dalam 2 bulan. Itu saat yang tepat untuknya menikah dengan Yunho"

"Lalu bagaimana caramu memberitahu Jaejoong tentang semuanya?" Tanya Jinwoon lagi.

Taerin berfikir, "Yang itu belum aku pikirkan. Hehe"

Jinwoon hanya menghela nafas, istrinya itu terlalu bersemangat hingga melupakan hal-hal penting.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selama di perjalanan Jaejoong tampak begitu murung. Ia hanya menatap jendela bus yang menampilkan jalanan kota. Junsu meliriknya, merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menceritakan yang sebenarnya.

Ia hanya tidak ingin semua rencana keluarga Jung di ketahui oleh Jaejoong atau siapapun, dan jika itu terjadi maka semuanya akan hancur berantakkan.

'_Ini semua adalah takdir kita, Jae. Takdir seorang pengantin Jung'_ Kata Junsu dalam hati, _'Kau boleh kecewa, boleh menolak, tapi kau tidak bisa melarikan diri. Karena kita telah di tandai'_

Jaejoong sekarang merasa hidupnya tidak sebahagia dulu. Dulu ia selalu di kelilingi oleh orang-orang yang ia cintai, tapi sekarang? Dunianya sepi, yang terlihat hanya sebuah tembok tinggi yang menghalangi langkahnya. Kalau sekarang ia tidak tinggal di Angelos, ia pasti akan menderita di luar sana. Ia masih berumur 16 tahun, siapa yang akan menampungnya tanpa imbalan?

"Aku turut berduka cita, Jae" Kata Junsu mulai bersuara. Jaejoong menoleh lalu tersenyum lemah.

"_Gomawo_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong dan Junsu tiba di Angelos saat sore hari. Hyunwon menyambut mereka dengan senyum seperti biasa. Junsu balas tersenyum, tapi Jaejoong memutuskan untuk masuk terlebih dahulu membuat Junsu bingung.

"Kasihan sekali anak itu, kau membuat hidupnya kesepian"

Hyunwon tersenyum "Aku hanya menjalankan tugas, Tuan. Itulah alasan kenapa aku berada disini" Katanya dengan rasa hormat pada pria di hadapannya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Didalam kamar Jaejoong menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia merasa kesal kepada dirinya. Kenapa orang yang ia cintai satu persatu menghilang? Ia benar-benar sendirian di dunia ini.

"Kau masih punya kami, Jaejoongie" Jaejoong cukup tersentak mendengar suara itu dari belakang. Ia yang berhadapan dengan kepala ranjang tidak tahu jika Taerin dan Junsu sudah berada di kamarnya.

Kenapa ia tidak tahu? Kenapa kedua orang itu bisa masuk? Seingatnya tadi pintu kamar ia kunci.

"Kau tidak menguncinya dengan benar, Jae" Kata Junsu sambil tersenyum.

Taerin maju selangkah, "Aku dengar dari Junsu, tetanggamu yang dulu meninggal?" Tanya Taerin dengan wajah sedih. Jaejoong menunduk, airmata kembali mengalir.

"Tenanglah, Jaejoongie. Kau sudah tinggal dirumah ini. Aku bisa menemanimu selamanya" Kata Taerin. Ia duduk disamping Jaejoong, menerima gelas teh yang di sodorkan Junsu.

"Minumlah teh ini, dia akan membantumu lebih tenang" Lanjut Taerin. Jaejoong mengambil teh itu lalu meminumnya.

Ia meminum teh itu sampai habis, memberikan gelasnya kembali pada Taerin. Ia menunduk, merasakan kantuk yang teramat sangat, lalu kemudian jatuh tertidur.

"Apa _Umma_ terus membuatnya tertidur begitu untuk menenangkannya?" Tanya Junsu. Taerin membersihkan kedua tangannya dengan tisu yang ia bawa, lalu tersenyum.

"Dulu kau pun begitu" Jawab Taerin.

Junsu cemberut, "Lalu berapa lama lagi dia akan dinikahkan dengan Yunho _Hyung_?"

"Sekitar 2 bulan lagi" Jawab Taerin setelah menghitung jarinya.

Jaejoong dan Yunho harus segera menyatu, sebelum malaikat lain menyadari keberadaan pria itu. Taerin memantapkan hatinya, ia harus melindungi Jaejoong sebelum hari penyatuan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho baru menyelesaikan lukisan malaikat yang ia mulai beberapa hari lalu. Ia tersenyum, lalu menutupi gambar itu dengan kain. Suatu hari ia akan menunjukkannya pada Jaejoong.

Yunho berdiri dari duduknya, bunyi tongkat terdengar ketika ia berjalan. Yunho membuka tirai jendela kamarnya, saat melukis, ia lebih suka cahaya temaram daripada yang menyilaukan. Ia membuka sebuah diary berwarna merah yang terletak di meja dekat jendela, menuliskan sesuatu disana.

26 november 2013

Masih dua bulan lagi saat yang Yunho tunggu-tunggu, tapi ia sudah tak sabar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong terbangun tengah malam karena tenggorokannya terasa kering. Ia melihat jam meja diatas nakas, tapi merasa heran saat jarum jam itu berhenti di angka 2. Ia mengambil jam itu, lalu memukul-mukulkan dengan tangannya.

"Aish, jam ini rusak" Gerutu Jaejoong kesal. Ia melempar jam itu keatas kasur.

Ia lalu turun dari tempat tidur, merasa selain haus ia pun lapar, jadi ia memutuskan untuk mencari makanan instans untuk makan malam tertundanya.

Ketika keluar kamar, kegelapan menyelimutinya. Hanya beberapa lampu dinding yang temaram yang menerangi jalannya. Ia berjalan kearah dapur sesuai dengan feelingnya. Ia menjadi kikuk karena selama berada disini baru sekarang ia keluar malam hari.

Berjalan kearah yang ia yakini, tapi ia menghela nafas ketika yang ia temukan bukan dapur tapi taman.

"Seingatku, arahnya benar kesini, tapi...huwaaa" Jaejoong belum sempat selesai karena terpukau dengan sesuatu di depannya.

Taman yang gelap itu di terangi oleh banyak kunang-kunang. Jaejoong masuk kedalam taman, memutar tubuhnya untuk mengikuti kunang-kunang itu terbang.

Hal tersebut terjadi beberapa saat sebelum satu kunang-kunang hinggap di tangannya.

"Tuan Jaejoong"

Jaejoong tersentak. Ia jatuh terduduk. Ia yakin mendengar kunang-kunang itu berbicara.

"Ti-tidak mungkin" Jaejoong bangun dengan cepat, ingin lari tapi sebuah tubuh menahannya.

"Kau terlalu jauh melangkah, Jae"

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya, wajah Heechul begitu dekat dengannya. Ia menjauh. Mata hijau Heechul bersinar di dalam gelap. Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya, sebelum seseorang mengusap kepalanya dari belakang, membuat ia kembali tertidur.

"Kau akan menakutinya, _Hyung_" Kata Changmin yang menangkap tubuh Jaejoong. Heechul mengangkat bahunya tak peduli.

"Suruh para pelayan itu kembali ke kandang mereka, dan untuk beberapa hari kedepan tidak di perbolehkan berkeliaran di taman" Kata Heechul. Ia meninggalkan Changmin yang sedang menggerutu.

"Dia selalu seenaknya, huh"

Changmin mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong, menopangnya di bahu lalu terbang dari taman itu menuju kamar Jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"APA?" Taerin terkejut ketika mendengar cerita semalam dari Changmin. Ia menatap Heechul tajam.

"Seharusnya _Omoni _menghukum pelayan-pelayan itu, bukan menghakimiku dengan matamu" Kata Heechul membela diri.

"Sudahlah, _Yeobo_. Kita pikirkan alasan yang tepat untuk Jaejoong" Kata Jinwoon menengahi.

"Itu tidak perlu. Aku sudah membuatnya tertidur dan ia akan berfikir kalau yang semalam itu mimpi" Kata Changmin yang sudah memulai sarapannya.

Taerin menghela nafas, semoga saja Jaejoong tidak curiga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**TIDAAK!**" Jaejoong terbangun dari tidurnya, memegang kepala karena terasa pusing. Nafasnya terengah dan keringat mengalir dari dahinya.

Ia melihat kesekeliling, lalu menghela nafas, ternyata ia berada di dalam kamarnya. Tirai di kamar itu masih tertutup hingga cahaya matahari tak bisa masuk.

"Se-semalam itu..."

**Tok..tok**

Jaejoong tersentak ketika mendengar itu. Karena semalam ia jadi takut berada di rumah ini.

"Jaejoongie, kau belum bangun? Ini sudah siang" Suara Taerin terdengar dari luar.

"Ma-masuk saja"

"Tapi pintu ini terkunci" Mendengar itu membuat Jaejoong bingung. Bukankah semalam ia sudah keluar kamar? Tapi kenapa pintunya terkunci?

"Tunggu.."

**Ceklek**

Jaejoong membuka pintunya sedikit, membuat Taerin mengerut bingung.

"Kau kenapa? Belum pakai baju?"

Jaejoong menggeleng. Pintu yang terbuka hanya cukup menampilkan kepalanya saja.

"_A-ahjumma_, semalam aku..itu makhluk apa?" Jaejoong ragu untuk bertanya.

Taerin bingung, alisnya terangkat, "Kau bicara apa? Semalam kenapa? Dan makhluk apa yang kau maksud?" Taerin balik bertanya.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya.

"Semalam aku haus, aku pergi kedapur, tapi karena gelap entah kenapa aku malah berada di depan pintu taman. Di taman itu banyak kunang-kunang, tapi kenapa hewan itu bisa bicara?" Jelas Jaejoong panjang lebar.

Beberapa detik wajah Taerin masih di selimuti kebingungan, tapi ia langsung tertawa setelahnya.

"Hahaha, kau lucu Jaejoongie. Mana ada hewan yang bisa bicara, aduh perutku.." Taerin memegangi perutnya. Jaejoong baru melihat Taerin yang seperti itu.

"Tapi dia tahu namaku, _Ahjumma_! Dia memanggilku!" Jaejoong mengabaikan tawa Taerin. Ia yakin dengan apa yang di dengarnya.

Taerin menghentikan tawanya lalu tersenyum, "Mungkin kau hanya bermimpi, Jaejoongie. Dirumah ini tak ada kunang-kunang apalagi yang bisa bicara"

Jaejoong menggeleng cepat, "Tapi aku bertemu Heechul sshi"

"Apa?" Tanya Taerin terkejut.

"Dia bilang aku sudah salah melangkah"

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Taerin lagi. Dalam hati ia kesal pada anak tertuanya itu.

"Setelah itu..setelah itu.." Jaejoong bergumam. Ia pun tak tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya, karena begitu sadar ia sudah berada di tempat tidur.

Taerin membuka pintu kamar Jaejoong agak lebar, ia memegang bahu Jaejoong lalu tersenyum seperti biasa, "Jaejoongie, kau pasti sedang bermimpi semalam. Dirumah ini tidak ada kunang-kunang yang bisa bicara, kalaupun tentang Heechul, dia tidak bisa melihat dalam kegelapan karena gangguan dari matanya"

Jaejoong menunduk sesaat lalu mendongak kembali, "Tapi _Ahjumma_.."

"Kau sedang sedih karena kehilangan orang yang kau sayang. Kau bahkan tahu sendiri pintu kamar ini terkunci, bagaimana bisa seseorang menguncinya dari luar, kalau bukan kau sendiri" Untuk bagian pintu terkunci itu Jaejoong pun merasa heran, dan apa yang dikatakan Taerin ada benarnya.

Taerin mengusap bahu Jaejoong, "Sebentar lagi pelayan akan membawakan makanan untukmu"

Jaejoong mengangguk, kemudian Taerin pergi dari hadapannya. Seperginya wanita itu, Jaejoong menghela nafas. Sepertinya apa yang dikatakan Taerin benar, ia sedang bersedih jadi bermimpi yang macam-macam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tok..tok.**

"Yunho _Hyung_~" Changmin berada di depan kamar Yunho.

"Masuk"

Didalam kamar, Changmin melihat Yunho sedang melakukan hobinya yaitu melukis. Ia sedang membuat lukisan baru, itu artinya dalam 1 bulan ia hampir membuat 3 lukisan. Changmin duduk diatas tempat tidur Yunho, menghadap kearah _Hyung_nya yang sedang serius.

"Semalam, kalau kau tak mengirim telepati, aku tak tahu kalau Jaejoong sshi berada di taman" Kata Changmin. Yunho masih serius dengan sketsa didepannya.

"Dan Heechul _Hyung_ selalu saja mengganggu. Coba kalau ia juga tak datang, Jaejoong sshi tak akan lebih curiga" Changmin mencibir, ia selalu kesal dengan kakak tertuanya itu.

Yunho tersenyum, "Dia hanya sedang butuh perhatian saja, kau tahu kan Hankyung _Hyung_ sudah lama pergi" Kata Yunho menanggapi.

Changmin merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur, menatap langit kamar Yunho yang berwarna biru.

"_Hyung_, apa benar yang Hyunwon katakan tentang Jaejoong sshi?" Tanya Changmin, Yunho menoleh sebentar.

"Hyunwon tidak pernah salah dalam melakukan tugas. Dan aku sudah terlanjur menyukai Jaejoong"

"Tapi kalau kau terus mengurung diri seperti ini, mana mungkin Jaejoong sshi mengenalmu?" Tanya Changmin yang sudah bangun dari kasur.

Yunho tersenyum dengan tenang, "Memang apa yang bisa aku lakukan dengan kaki ini?"

"Aku tak ingin merepotkannya. Jika malam penyatuan itu tiba, ia akan menyerah padaku dengan sendirinya. Kau tak usah Khawatir" Lanjut Yunho. Changmin membenarkan dalam hati, dulu Junsu pun begitu. Tak pernah sekalipun ia menyukai Yoochun, tapi ketika waktunya tiba mereka saling mencintai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong baru selesai menghabiskan sarapan tertundanya. Ia menghela nafas, memikirkan kejadian semalam yang ternyata hanya mimpi. Yang membuatnya bingung, ia sangat yakin kalau semalam itu bukan mimpi. Ah, kepalanya sakit.

"Daripada pusing, nanti malam aku akan ke taman lagi" Ikrarnya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tepat jam 2 malam, sama seperti keluarnya semalam. Jaejoong berjalan dengan mengendap-endap dari kamar. Melihat kesekitarnya yang sepi, lalu setelah yakin hanya ia yang masih terbangun, ia mengambil langkah untuk ke taman sesuai perkiraannya.

Ketika ia berada di depan pintu taman, angin malam menerbangkan rambutnya, membuat ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Ia berjalan masuk kedalam taman itu. Ia yakin kalau kemarin ia melihat banyak kunang-kunang disana. Tapi kenapa sekarang tidak ada apapun, hanya deru angin yang terdengar.

"Jadi, yang kemarin itu memang mimpi?" Jaejoong masih tak percaya, tapi kenyataan membuatnya tidak bisa menolak.

Dari dalam rumah, tepat diatas. Seseorang berdiri di depan jendela yang menghadap ke taman.

Orang itu tersenyum, "Malaikatku" Gumamnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokkan harinya Jaejoong menjalankan tugasnya sebagai pelayan Yunho. Karena Yunho tidak ingin makan di meja makan, jadi ia membawakan sarapan Yunho kedalam kamar.

Mereka duduk diatas kasur, memakan sarapan masing-masing. Beberapa kali Jaejoong melirik Yunho yang tampak tenang. Pria itu diam, namun aura yang terpancar membuat Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Uhuk..uhuk.." Ditengah-tengah, Yunho terbatuk karena tersedak. Spontan Jaejoong meraih gelas yang ia letakan di atas nakas, lalu memberikannya pada Yunho. Yunho meminum air itu hingga batuknya reda. Setelah itu mereka kembali makan hingga habis.

Yunho mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet, lalu memberikan piring yang telah kosong pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong menumpuk piring itu, lalu membawanya, tapi sebelum sempat melangkah, Yunho memanggilnya.

"Biar saja pelayan yang membawanya, kau temani aku" Kata Yunho.

Jaejoong tidak bisa membantah, diletakannya kembali piring itu keatas nakas lalu kembali kearah Yunho.

"Pijat kakiku" Suruh Yunho sambil menunjukkan kaki kirinya yang tak lumpuh. Jaejoong mengangguk, lalu berjongkok di hadapan Yunho.

Pria berusia 16 tahun itu memijat kaki Yunho perlahan, dimulai dari pergelangan kaki yang ia angkat dan letakkan keatas pahanya.

Yunho mengamati Jaejoong dari atas, dulu ketika Hyunwon menyebut dan menunjukkan foto Jaejoong, hatinya sudah bergetar. Bertahun-tahun ia menanti dan memanggil nama Jaejoong dalam tidurnya. Ketika berlalu masa setelah Heechul dan Hankyung menikah, lalu datang masa saat Junsu datang ke Angelos, ia merasa waktunya sangat lama. Ia menunggu selama 15 tahun hingga Jaejoong beranjak dewasa.

_'Tuan Yunho, ini foto calon pengantin anda'_ Kata Hyunwon memperlihatkan foto Jaejoong yang baru berusia 1 tahun. Yunho melihat pada bayi mungil itu, tersenyum seraya berkata, "Malaikatku"

Saat itu Taerin, Jinwoon dan Changmin berebut untuk melihatnya lalu tersenyum bersama.

_'Hidungnya mungil, bibirnya merah, uuh menggemaskan' _Komentar Taerin saat itu. Changmin mengangguk, pria tinggi yang seharusnya berusia 2 tahun itu mengambil foto Jaejoong dari tangan Taerin.

_'Kau pasti terobsesi padanya, Umma'_

Jinwoon mengabaikan istri dan anaknya yang sedang berebut foto Jaejoong, lalu bertanya pada Hyunwon.

_'Apa kau yakin dia bisa?'_ Tanyanya masih kurang yakin. Hyunwon tersenyum.

_'Iya, Tuan. Anda tidak akan kecewa padaku'_

Mendengar itu Jinwoon yakin kalau Jaejoong adalah pilihan yang tepat.

"Tuan" Yunho tersentak, ia menunduk, menemukan wajah khawatir Jaejoong.

"Anda kenapa? Aku memanggil berulang kali tapi kau hanya diam" Tanya Jaejoong. Yunho menggeleng.

"Tidak, kenapa kau memanggilku?"

"Tadi aku bertanya kenapa dengan kaki anda, tapi kau tidak menyahut" Jelas Jaejoong. Yunho melihat pada kakinya yang tak bergerak.

"Sejak aku lahir kakiku sudah seperti ini" Kata Yunho kemudian, untuk yang itu ia tidak berbohong.

"Ooh, lalu kenapa anda tidak operasi saja? Sekarang banyak dokter yang hebat" Kata Jaejoong yang masih mengurut kaki Yunho.

Yunho terdiam, ia tidak membutuhkan dokter dan operasi. Selama sayap dipunggungnya masih kokoh, ia tidak ingin kesembuhan kakinya. Lagipula ada Jaejoong yang membuatnya sembuh perlahan.

"Entahlah, aku tak ingin itu. Aku sudah hidup bertahun-tahun dengan kaki ini" Jawabnya. Jaejoong mengernyit, lelaki di depannya itu sungguh aneh.

Tak ingin memperpanjang masalah, Jaejoong pun berhenti bertanya.

"Jaejoong ah, apa kau betah tinggal di sini?" Tanya Yunho sambil melihat mata Jaejoong. Jaejoong menyukai warna hitam manik mata Yunho.

"I-iya. Aku tak punya tempat tinggal dan siapapun" Kata Jaejoong gugup.

"Kau tak punya hubungan apapun dengan keluarga Jung, kalau bukan karena _Omoni_ yang menyukaimu, mungkin semua tidak akan mengijinkanmu tinggal disini" Kata Yunho dengan tenang. Jaejoong menunduk, apa yang Yunho katakan memang benar. Ia ingin menangis, tapi sebuah tangan menyentuh dan mengangkat dagunya, ia melihat pada Yunho yang menatapnya datar.

"Kau hanya orang lain Jaejoong sshi dan kau hanya tamu dirumah ini jadi kau harus bertingkah selayaknya seorang tamu"

"Angelos punya peraturan dan kau tak boleh melanggarnya jika kau masih ingin berada disini" Jujur Yunho marah saat malam dimana Jaejoong pergi ke taman.

Jaejoong terisak, airmata mengalir dari kedua matanya. Ternyata ia tak di inginkan tinggal di rumah ini, lalu ia harus pergi kemana?

"Ssstt.." Yunho mengusap bibir merah Jaejoong yang bergetar. Didekatkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong yang tidak mengelak.

Yunho menekan bibir Jaejoong, memiringkan kepalanya untuk bisa melumat bibir bawah pria itu. Jaejoong tak sadar, ia membiarkan Yunho menikmati bibirnya.

Yunho memegang kedua bahu Jaejoong, menyuruh pria itu untuk bangun lalu duduk diatas tempat tidur, mendesak tubuh itu hingga terbaring keatas kasur.

"Uugh.." Jaejoong melenguh, karena ciuman Yunho menuntut dan membuatnya tidak berdaya.

Jaejoong ingin menolak, tapi tubuhnya terasa lemas tak berdaya.

**"Yunho!"**

Taerin datang sambil memukul kepala anaknya hingga mengaduh sakit dan melepaskan ciumannya dari Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengedip-kedipkan mata bulatnya. Ia tidak sadar apa yang sudah terjadi.

"Dasar Kau! Kalau _Omoni _tidak berniat memanggilmu, kau pasti sudah memperkosa Jaejoong!" Kata Taerin bergebu-gebu. Ia menatap kesal pada Yunho yang hanya diam, lalu melihat pada Jaejoong yang belum sadar.

"Ooh lihat Yunho, kau menggunakan kekuatanmu pada Jaejoong. Kasihan Jaejoongie ku" Taerin menghampiri Jaejoong yang masih tak berdaya. Ia mendudukkan Jaejoong yang masih menatap kosong.

"Kau berlebihan, _Omoni_. Mana mungkin aku memperkosanya" Yunho bangun lalu berjalan perlahan kearah kursi tempatnya biasa melukis dan duduk disana.

Taerin mencibir, ia kesal pada anaknya itu yang masih bisa bersantai. Ia menggendong Jaejoong bridal style, lalu membawanya keluar dari kamar Yunho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepanjang hari Taerin terus mengomel, menyalahkan Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong tak sadarkan diri. Yang membuatnya kesal adalah Yunho tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Apa kau tak bisa menunggu 2 bulan untuk menyentuhnya, Yunho?"

"Bagaimana kalau ia sadar dan mengingat semuanya?"

"Kau seperti manusia diluar sana yang mesum"

Itulah omelan Taerin pada Yunho yang hanya bisa diam dengan ekspresi tak bersalah.

"Sudahlah _Omoni_, dia kan hanya mencoba malaikatnya" Kata Heechul seraya menutup buku yang di bacanya. Saat ini mereka berada di perpustakaan.

Taerin menghela nafas berat, percuma ia marah-marah seperti ini karena hanya akan mengurangi sisa umurnya saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Heechul duduk di perapian yang ada di ruang santai, membaca buku tebal yang di bawanya dari perpustakaan. Kakinya bersilang dan ia tampak santai dengan kaos berwarna biru dan celana tidur warna putih. Pria berambut sebahu itu sedang menikmati sisa malamnya yang membosankan seperti biasa.

**Cit..cit..**

Heechul berhenti membaca buku, di belakangnya, tepat diatas lemari yang sama tinggi dengan sofa yang ia duduki, terdengar bunyi dari hewan perekat berwarna putih.

Tikus itu hanya diam ketika Heechul mengangkat buntutnya. Heechul menggantung tikus itu di depan wajahnya lalu memperhatikan mata hewan itu.

**Cit..citt..**

Heechul baru sadar kalau tikus itu membawa sesuatu di punggungnya. Sebuah kertas berwarna putih di ikat dengan benang, membuat Heechul tidak menyadarinya tadi.

Ia melepaskan kertas itu dari punggung si tikus, dan membiarkan hewan itu untuk pergi.

Heechul membukanya, manik matanya bersinar ketika tahu siapa yang mengirim surat itu.

_**'Dear My Chullie'**_

_**'Hampir 2 tahun aku tidak pulang ke Angelos, apakah kau masih ingat aku sebagai suamimu? Haha. Apa kau baik? Makan dengan benar, dan tidur dengan nyenyak? Maaf karena aku buatmu menunggu. Besok pagi, aku akan mengunjungimu. Aku merindukanmu. Annyeong. Hankyung'**_

Heechul menangis terharu. Ia menjadi sangat lemah jika sudah berhubungan dengan pria cina itu dan dirinya yangg sok cuek hanya sebuah topeng. Ia merindukan suaminya. Ia iri pada Yoochun dan Yunho, itu yang menyebabkan ia bertindak semaunya. Ia juga agak tak setuju saat Hyunwon dulu mengatakan kalau Jaejoong adalah manusia terpilih untuk menyelamatkan Jung.

Ia merasa Tuhan tak adil. Ia dan Hankyung bersama sudah 15 tahun, tapi kenapa bukan Hankyung manusia terpilih itu? Kenapa harus Jaejoong?

Bukan, ia bukan benci pada Jaejoong, ia hanya kecewa. Ia selalu mencari kesalahan Jaejoong agar sebelum waktunya pria itu sudah mengetahui siapa keluarga Jung itu.

Apakah ia jahat? Tidak, ia hanya kesepian, dan hanya Hankyung yang mampu mengendalikannya.

"Bodoh..hiks.." Heechul meremas kertas itu hingga tak berbentuk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T**

**B**

**C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Viola, chapter ini keluar juga. Fuih, di tengah-tengah typus ini aku berusaha untuk mengetik chapter ini. Buat nulis 1 page aja lama banget, untung udah libur kerja.

Apa di chap ini kalian menemukan fakta baru tentang keluarga Jung atau pun ff ini?

Bagi yang minta Hankyung di munculin, chap depan dia baru eksis :D Pawangnya Heechul muncul . .

Bagi yang nanya kenapa JJ spesial karena dia jual martabak #plak hehe

1 atau 2 chapter lagi bakal muncul tokoh baru. Siapa dia? Dan apakah masalah utama ff ini sudah terlihat? Karena genre ff ini fantasy, aku berusaha membuatnya menjadi fantasy tapi masuk akal. Hehe.

Di tunggu pendapat kalian di review ^_^


	5. Chapter 4

**Angelos**

**Genre :** Drama, Fantasy, Thriller, Mpreg

**Rating :** T

**Cast :** Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Heechul, Park Yoochun, kim Junsu, Shim Changmin, Jung Jinwoon, Jung Taerin and others

**Author :** Kim Hyunri aka me

**Author's Note :** Arti dari Angelos dibagi dalam 2 kata yaitu Angel dan House, jadi disingkat biar lebih mudah di ingat. Berarti Angelos itu adalah Rumah Malaikat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prev chap**

_Heechul membukanya, manik matanya bersinar ketika tahu siapa yang mengirim surat itu._

_**'Dear My Chullie'**_

_**'Hampir 2 tahun aku tidak pulang ke Angelos, apakah kau masih ingat aku sebagai suamimu? Haha. Apa kau baik? Makan dengan benar, dan tidur dengan nyenyak? Maaf karena aku buatmu menunggu. Besok pagi, aku akan mengunjungimu. Aku merindukanmu. Annyeong. Hankyung'**_

_Heechul menangis terharu. Ia menjadi sangat lemah jika sudah berhubungan dengan pria cina itu dan dirinya yangg sok cuek hanya sebuah topeng. Ia merindukan suaminya. Ia iri pada Yoochun dan Yunho, itu yang menyebabkan ia bertindak semaunya. Ia juga agak tak setuju saat Hyunwon dulu mengatakan kalau Jaejoong adalah manusia terpilih untuk menyelamatkan Jung._

_Ia merasa Tuhan tak adil. Ia dan Hankyung bersama sudah 15 tahun, tapi kenapa bukan Hankyung manusia terpilih itu? Kenapa harus Jaejoong?_

_Bukan, ia bukan benci pada Jaejoong, ia hanya kecewa. Ia selalu mencari kesalahan Jaejoong agar sebelum waktunya pria itu sudah mengetahui siapa keluarga Jung itu._

_Apakah ia jahat? Tidak, ia hanya kesepian, dan hanya Hankyung yang mampu mengendalikannya._

_"Bodoh..hiks.." Heechul meremas kertas itu hingga tak berbentuk._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

Hankyung menghentikan taksi yang ia naiki tepat di pinggir hutan pinus, mengeluarkan koper-koper dari dalam bagasi taksi di bantu oleh si supir. Ia memberikan uang pada supir taksi sambil tersenyum.

Tadi saat di bandara setelah melakukan penerbangan dari cina ke seoul yang begitu melelahkan, ia meminta salah satu taksi bandara dan mengatakan tujuannya, hutan pinus di sebelah selatan seoul. Hal itu membuat si supir mengerutkan keningnya, melihat dari atas hingga bawah penampilan biasa pria itu.

"Anda ingin menemui siapa disana, Tuan?" Tanya si supir bertubuh gemuk itu.

"Tentu saja keluargaku"

"Dihutan?" Tanyanya lagi. Hankyung menggeleng.

"Tentu saja bukan. Aku harus melewati hutan itu agar bisa sampai ke rumahku karena itu jalan terdekat. Taksi milikmu tak akan bisa melewati hutan itu karena yang ada hanya jalan setapak" Jelasnya panjang lebar. Supir itu mengangguk sambil meminta maaf, setelahnya mereka pergi dari bandara itu menuju hutan yang Hankyung maksud.

Setelah perjalanan dan pembicaraan yang melelahkan, akhirnya Hankyung berjalan sambil menyeret kopernya, berjalan di atas kerikil kecil yang memenuhi sepanjang jalan setapak itu.

Pria berusia 32 tahun itu tak tampak berbeda dari siapapun. Meski usianya tak lagi muda, tapi penampilannya yang modern membuat ia cukup menjadi pusat perhatian.

Ia memakai kemeja denim berwarna biru, lalu celana jeans dengan warna yang senada, dan juga kacamata hitam yang menggantung didepan matanya. Ia terlihat cukup tampan.

Seperti seorang turis, selama berjalan ia membaca buku panduan tentang seoul karena ia sudah meninggalkan kota itu selama hampir 2 tahun.

Tanpa sadar kakinya berhenti tepat didepan sebuah gerbang berwarna putih yang tinggi menjulang.

Ia melihat kearah depan, tepat ke sebuah rumah bergaya abad pertengahan yang bercat abu-abu. **Angelos**.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong tidak tahu kalau waktu sudah berlalu dan matahari pagi sudah menembus tirai jendela kamarnya. Ia ingat terakhir kali berada di kamar Yunho setelah sarapan bersama pria itu, ia memijit Yunho, mereka berbicara, lalu...suara Taerin mengagetkan mereka.

Tidak ada yang aneh. Jaejoong menggeleng, ia langsung bergegas ke kamar mandi, karena ia tidak mau bolos bekerja lagi.

Tak berapa lama, Jaejoong keluar dari kamarnya, memakai kaos lengan pendek dan celana bahan warna hitam. Ia yang sudah wangi berjalan kearah ruang makan meski ia tahu ia sudah terlambat untuk sarapan.

"_Mianhae_, aku terlambat" Jaejoong membungkuk dalam setelah berada di depan pintu ruang makan. Semua orang yang ada di ruang makan itu melihat padanya.

"Ah, ternyata tamu kita sudah datang?" Suara Hankyung yang pertama terdengar. Jaejoong mendongak melihat pemilik suara itu. Alisnya mengernyit ketika melihat wajah asing yang baru ia lihat.

Hankyung tersenyum cukup lebar. Jaejoong melihat kearah seluruh keluarga yang sedang melihatnya juga.

"Sini, Jae" Jinwoon menggerakkan tangannya, memanggil Jaejoong yang tampak bingung.

Jaejoong menghampiri tempat duduknya yang berada disebelah Yunho dan tak cukup jauh dari Hankyung yang duduk di samping Jinwoon.

"Jae, kenalkan, ini Hankyung, menantu pertama keluarga Jung" Kata Jinwoon memulai, "Dia suami dari Heechul"

Hankyung berdiri, menghampiri Jaejoong untuk menjabat tangannya. Jaejoong tersenyum dengan agak gugup karena merasa tatapan tajam Heechul terarah padanya.

"Dia sungguh mempesona ya, Yun?!" Goda Hankyung sambil menepuk bahu Yunho. Yang di goda hanya terdiam, ia tidak tertarik dengan pendapat kakak iparnya itu.

Jaejoong tak mengerti dengan apa yg di bicarakan orang-orang disana.

Changmin terkikik ditempatnya, "Sepertinya aura yang sekarang terbalik" Katanya yang tentu saja karena sebab. Biasanya Yunho yang akan mengeluarkan aura membunuh pada semua orang yang berusaha menciptakan kontak pada malaikatnya, tapi sekarang giliran Heechul yang melakukan itu pada Jaejoong. Kenapa seperti itu? Karena Yunho cukup menghormati dan percaya pada kakak iparnya itu.

Setelah mereka duduk di tempat masing-masing, sarapan kembali di mulai.

Jaejoong secara sengaja menoleh kearah Yunho yang sedang makan dalam diam. Entah apa yang membuatnya ingin melihat Yunho, tapi melihat wajah pria itu dari samping membuat hatinya bergemuruh dan ia sangat menyukai itu.

Yunho yang dari tadi diam, tersenyum samar ketika menyadari itu. Sepertinya kekuatan yang ia pakai kemarin masih berbekas pada Jaejoong. Atau mungkin ada faktor lain yang memang sudah ada di hati Jaejoong? Yunho tak ingin menebaknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Changmin menyipitkan sebelah matanya, ia membidik sasaran yang berada tak jauh darinya. Ia sudah pandai memanah sejak lahir. Ia harus selalu melatih kemampuan memanahnya agar menjadi lebih baik dari hari ke hari karena itu adalah tanggung jawab yang di bebankan padanya. Meski kemampuannya tak sebanding dengan para Cupid yang memang sudah di beri bakat memanah yang luar biasa. Setidaknya Hyunwon tidak menertawakannya yang tak becus dalam memanah.

Setelah Changmin selesai mengenai target panahnya, pria itu duduk di bangku taman, membersihkan anak panah yang baru saja ia pakai.

Jaejoong masuk kedalam taman karena merasa suntuk berada di dalam rumah, tak sengaja melihat Changmin yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

"Hai" Sapa Jaejoong pada Changmin. Changmin yang mendengar itu segera melihat pada Jaejoong yang sedang tersenyum.

"Apa kau sibuk?" Tanya Jaejoong karena Changmin diam sambil menatapnya terkejut.

Changmin segera tersadar lalu tersenyum kikuk, "Tidak, kenapa?"

"Sudah hampir 1 bulan aku disini, tapi kita belum pernah mengobrol" Jawab Jaejoong yang berdiri di samping Changmin.

Changmin balas tersenyum, tapi matanya mengarah pada jendela di atas taman. Disana berdiri seseorang yang tengah mengawasi mereka. Changmin tidak ingin mengambil resiko kalau orang itu marah, karena itu ia siap-siap menolak Jaejoong.

"Mungkin lain waktu, aku.." Tapi kalimatnya terhenti ketika tidak melihat siapapun berada di jendela tadi dan itu membuatnya menghela nafas.

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya, merasa aneh dengan sikap Changmin yang terus melihat pada jendela. Ia mengikuti arah mata Changmin tapi tak menemukan sesuatu yang aneh disana.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung, Changmin mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah.

"Tidak, hanya sesuatu yang tak penting" Kata Changmin di akhiri dengan tawa khasnya. Jaejoong ikut tertawa meski tak tahu apa yang lucu.

**Di tempat lain..**

"Sudah lama aku tidak mengunjungi kamarmu ini, Yunho" Kata Hankyung yang sudah berjalan di dalam kamar Yunho. Ia melihat sekitar kamar yang agak berantakkan itu. Hankyung paham, ia sudah sangat tahu bagaimana sifat Yunho untuk kamar tidurnya. Ia hanya perlu tempat tidur dan meja kanvas untuk membuat banyak lukisan. Itulah dunia Yunho, simple tanpa ada pernak-pernik pemanis lainnya.

Hankyung sudah 15 tahun bersama dengan keluarga Jung, ia cukup paham dengan karakter seluruh penghuni rumah ini, termasuk Changmin—anak bungsu keluarga Jung.

Yunho cukup menghormati Hankyung yang auranya hampir mirip dengan sang ayah, bahkan Hankyung dipilih langsung oleh Jinwoon untuk di jadikan menantu keluarga Jung, itulah sebabnya Yunho tak marah saat Hankyung menyentuh Jaejoongnya.

"Karena kau terlalu sibuk dengan dunia luar" Kata Yunho yang sudah duduk di kursi depan lukisannya.

Hankyung bersandar pada lemari pakaian yang ada di kamar Yunho, menghadap pada adik iparnya itu.

"Haha, meski begitu aku akan kembali ke **Angelos** 'kan?" Tanyanya tanpa perlu di jawab.

Yunho tersenyum, "Dan aku cukup penasaran dengan calon pengantinmu itu, Yunho" Kata Hankyung sambil menunjuk lukisan wajah Jaejoong dengan dagunya.

"Jaejoong?"

"Apa dia tahu siapa keluarga Jung dan **Angelos**?" Tanya Hankyung sambil memainkan kuas yang terjatuh didekat kakinya.

"Seperti kau dan Junsu, usianya belum 17 tahun" Jawab Yunho cuek. Ia kembali sibuk membuat sketsa dengan pensilnya.

Hankyung mengangguk paham, lalu berjalan kearah jendela besar yang mengarah tepat kearah taman. Ia melihat Changmin dan Jaejoong yang duduk berdampingan di kursi taman.

"Dia pria yang menarik, ramah, baik, dan penuh keyakinan. Dia mencintai orang-orang yang pernah ada di hidupnya dengan tulus" Kata Hankyung yang bisa membaca kepribadian Jaejoong. Yunho diam, tentu ia sudah tahu itu sejak awal.

"Hatinya tidak ada kebencian, Yunho. Hal itu yang dimanfaatkan banyak orang termasuk Dia" Kalimat terakhir Hankyung itu membuat Yunho melepaskan pensil yang ia pegang begitu saja. Sudah lama tak ada yang menyebut tentang Dia. Yunho tahu, keluarganya berusaha melupakan Dia hingga waktunya tiba.

"Kita tak boleh pesimis, kita..."

"Aku tak bicara tentang kepesimisan" Hankyung memotong ucapan Yunho, "Tapi kita sedang bicara tentang kemungkinan. Ingat Yunho, semua tak mudah seperti yang kau harapkan"

Yunho terdiam. Hankyung benar. Selama ini, beratus-ratus tahun telah berlalu, keluarga Jung berusaha menyimpan fakta tentang Dia yang membuat semua ini terjadi.

Yunho masih berkutat dengan pemikirannya ketika Hankyung berkata, "Dan kakimu menjadi bukti, karena ia telah bersamamu selama ratusan tahun"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Taerin Ahjumma bilang, kau bersekolah di tempat yang sama denganku?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan kepala miring kearah Changmin.

"Oh ya?" Changmin berfikir agak singkat karena Jaejoong kembali berkata.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu"

"Itu karena aku siswa pandai" Kata-kata itu yang terlintas dengan cepat dipikirannya. Ia tidak siap dengan pertanyaan Jaejoong karena Taerin juga tidak mengatakan seluruh pembicaraan mereka padanya.

"Ooh.." Hanya itu yang bisa Jaejoong katakan. Ia tersenyum miris setelah itu.

"Aku jadi rindu sekolah" Katanya sedih. Changmin tidak bisa melakukan apapun termasuk memeluk Jaejoong. Ia tahu pria di sampingnya ini sangat bersedih selain tentang sekolah.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, Jae. Aku..aku bisa mengajarimu banyak hal" Kata Changmin yang hanya bisa melakukan itu. Ia menepuk bahu Jaejoong dengan jarinya.

"_Gomawo_" Kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis. Changmin berpaling, ia tidak boleh terpesona oleh calon kakak iparnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hankyung masuk kedalam kamarnya setelah Jinwoon selesai mengambil alih dirinya. Mertuanya itu mengunci diri mereka di perpustakaan, berbicara tentang banyak hal termasuk apa yang telah dilakukannya selama keluar dari **Angelos**.

Hankyung tak pernah menolak semua yang di inginkan oleh Jinwoon karena pria cina itu menaruh hormat pada mertuanya itu.

Alhasil, pada hampir tengah malam ia baru bisa kembali kekamar, menemui sang istri yang dari tadi terus mengirimi telepati padanya. Tapi ketika ia sudah berada di dalam kamar, ia tidak menemukan Heechul dimanapun.

Ia berjalan lebih dalam, meraba kontak lampu agar ruangan itu tidak terlalu gelap.

**Tekk..**

Lampu menyala tapi tetap tidak menemukan siapapun disana.

"Chullie ah, kau dimana?" Tanya Hankyung sambil terus berjalan. Ia membuka tirai tembus pandang yang menutupi sekitar ranjangnya tapi seperti yang lain, tempat itu pun tidak ada siapapun bahkan sepray berwarna putih masih rapih seperti tak pernah di duduki oleh siapapun.

Hankyung terkekeh. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia lupa jika malaikatnya itu sangat menyukai kejutan. Ia lalu melangkah tanpa suara kearah kamar mandi yang terdengar suara percikan air dari dalamnya.

**Brak..**

"KAU di..sini..?" Hankyung terkejut dengan suaranya. Ia juga tidak menemukan siapapun disana. Alisnya mengernyit, lalu dimana Heechul?

"Ternyata kau masih belum mahir, Gege ah" Hankyung tersentak. Ia berbalik cepat dan menemukan Heechul yang sudah berbaring diatas tempat tidur, memakai bathrope berwarna putih dengan kaki yang terekspose. Pose itu membuat Hankyung menelan ludahnya.

Ia berjalan perlahan kearah Heechul lalu merayap diatas kasur untuk berada diatas pria cantik itu.

"Kau masih suka mengerjaiku, Chullie?!" Kata Hankyung yang sudah memenjarakan Heechul di bawah tubuhnya. Heechul tertawa begitu manis, manik matanya yang berwarna hitam setelah kedatangan Hankyung itu memandang sang suami dengan mendamba.

Tatapan lembut Hankyung membuat hatinya berdesir dan tanpa sadar airmata mengalir menuruni pelipisnya. Hankyung yang melihat itu segera menghapusnya dengan jari.

"Maaf membuat airmata ini sempat mengalir dari mata indahmu, aku memang bodoh" Kata Hankyung dengan menyesal.

Heechul menggeleng, ia mendorong tubuh suaminya hingga sedikit terangkat, lalu mengubah posisi menjadi berada di atas tubuh pria tampan itu. Ia duduk diatas perut Hankyung tanpa membebani suaminya, menurunkan bathrope yang ada di tubuhnya hingga sebuah sayap yang tadinya berukuran kecil perlahan mengembang menjadi lebar hingga menutupi tubuh kedua pria itu.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu, malaikatku" Kata Heechul sebelum memulai percumbuan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong bangun pagi ini dengan semangat. Wajahnya bersinar di warnai oleh senyum manisnya. Selesai mandi ia merapihkan tempat tidurnya sendiri. Ia membuka tirai jendela kamarnya, memperlihatkan pemandangan yang masih agak gelap. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi, tapi tampaknya matahari masih enggan keluar dari peraduannya. Jaejoong membuka jendela besar itu hingga angin pagi berhembus membelai tubuhnya. Ia mendongak kearah langit, sepertinya akan turun hujan.

Ia masuk kembali kedalam kamar setelah menutup jendela lalu menguncinya, sepertinya membantu para maid tak ada salahnya juga.

Ia membuka pintu kamarnya, melihat lampu rumah sudah menyala. Karena rumah itu terlalu minim dengan cahaya matahari maka lampu rumah itu hanya mati pada malam hari.

Jaejoong melihat para pelayan sibuk membersihkan rumah dan ia tidak akan mengganggu pekerjaan mereka. Jaejoong berjalan kearah dapur berharap ada yang bisa ia kerjakan disana.

Setelah sampai didepan pintu dapur, ia tersenyum melihat Hyunwon dan Taerin sedang berbicara dengan seorang pria bertopi tinggi.

Hyunwon dan Taerin berdiri membelakangi Jaejoong, dan yang pertama kali menyadari kehadiran Jaejoong adalah pria bertopi itu. Ia membungkuk kearah Taerin lalu kembali bekerja.

Taerin menghampiri Jaejoong, wanita bergaun putih pendek itu tersenyum manis padanya.

"Kau sudah bangun, Jaejoongie?" Tanya Taerin. Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Aku bangun cukup pagi dan tidak bisa tidur lagi, jadi.."

"Oh tak apa" Taerin lalu menyuruh Hyunwon pergi dengan matanya.

"Ayo kau ikut aku" Taerin menarik tangan Jaejoong untuk pergi dari sana. Jaejoong hanya bisa menurut hingga Taerin berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar.

"Tara.." Taerin menyingkirkan tubuhnya agar Jaejoong bisa melihat keseluruhan ruangan itu.

Yang Jaejoong lihat didepannya adalah sebuah ruangan berisi 4-5 kandang berukuran lumayan besar. Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya, untuk apa semua itu?

"Apa ini, _Ahjumma_?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung. Taerin tersenyum.

**Plok..plok..plok**

Tepat setelah tepuk tangan Taerin, beberapa kucing berbulu tebal keluar dari kandang-kandang itu, membuat mulut Jaejoong terbuka cukup lebar.

"Woah~"

"Nah Jaejoongie, kucing-kucing ini milikmu" Kata Taerin membuat Jaejoong makin terkejut.

"Aku?" Tunjuk Jaejoong pada wajahnya. Taerin mengangguk mantap membuat senyum Jaejoong lebih lebar dari sebelumnya.

**Meow~**

Jaejoong berjinjit ketika kakinya terasa geli akibat kucing-kucing itu mendekati kakinya.

"Apa kau menyukai mereka?" Tanya Taerin. Jaejoong mengambil 2 kucing berjenis persia itu lalu menggendongnya seperti bayi.

"Mereka lucu. Hihi" Katanya menggemaskan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa _Omoni_ sudah memberikan kucing-kucing itu?" Tanya Changmin pada Hyunwon yang sibuk melihatnya membidik sasaran.

"Beliau sedang melakukannya, Tuan"

Changmin tersenyum, setidaknya Jaejoong tidak terlalu kesepian. Ternyata usulnya semalam tidak buruk juga.

"Aku harap kau tak berniat merebut perhatian Jaejoongku" Kata Yunho yang sudah berada disana. Panah Changmin meleset karena itu. Ia menyengir sambil melihat kearah Yunho yang ada disampingnya. Ia kesal karena Hyunwon tak memberitahukan kedatangan Yunho.

"Te-tentu tidak, _Hyung_. Kau terlalu khawatir. A-aku hanya membuat Jaejoongmu nyaman berada disini. Hehe" Kata Changmin gugup. Yunho tersenyum, sebenarnya ia tidak curiga atau marah pada Changmin karena dekat dengan Jaejoong, karena ia tahu takdir mereka tak akan tertukar. Tapi ia hanya senang saja menggoda adik bungsunya itu.

"Tak apa, malaikatku memang manis jadi itu wajar" Kata Yunho sambil menepuk bahu Changmin.

"Ah, Hyung. Kau duduklah, jangan banyak berdiri" Kata Changmin yang khawatir dengan kaki Yunho. Ia paham jika berjalan dengan satu kaki cukup melelahkan.

Yunho tertawa, Changmin selalu saja seperti itu. Mereka pun duduk di kursi taman.

"Aku rasa Jaejoong menyukai kucing-kucing itu" Kata Yunho sambil tersenyum. Kebahagiaan Jaejoong akan membuat hatinya berdesir halus.

"Aku tak tahu Hyunwon mendapatkan kucing-kucing itu dimana, yang pasti mereka bukan berasal dari dunia Jaejoong" Jelas Changmin membuat Yunho mengangguk paham.

Sedangkan di tempat Jaejoong, kucing itu begitu dekat dengan pemilik baru mereka. Ia duduk di lantai di kelilingi oleh kucing-kucing berwarna putih dengan bola mata berwarna kuning.

Jaejoong tertawa karena merasa lucu dengan hewan gembul itu, tanpa menyadari mata mereka bersinar disekitarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ceklek..**

Jaejoong menutup pintu kamar tempat kandang-kandang kucingnya berada. Ketika ia berbalik, tubuhnya bertabrakan dengan Yoochun yang entah kenapa sudah berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Ah, _mianhae_" Jaejoong membungkuk berulang kali pada Yoochun yang hanya terkekeh.

Jaejoong berhenti, lalu mendongak kearah Yoochun yang sedang tersenyum manis padanya.

"Ternyata kau lebih tinggi dari my su-ie" Kata Yoochun sambil menepuk kepala Jaejoong berulang kali.

"Dan kau juga sama manisnya dengan my su-ie" Lanjutnya. Jaejoong ikut tersenyum, ternyata Yoochun sama dengan keluarga Jung lainnya yang begitu ramah, kecuali Heechul tentunya. Jaejoong cemberut, entah kenapa hanya pria bermata hijau itu yang begitu menyakitkan.

Yoochun ingin tertawa karena mendengar pikiran Jaejoong tentang _Hyung_ tertuanya tersebut, tapi ia hanya diam.

"Apa kau sudah berkeliling _Angelos_?" Tanya Yoochun. Ia memang sengaja mendekati Jaejoong atas permintaan Junsu. Tentu saja mereka tahu akibat dari hal itu, dan Yoochun menolaknya untuk pertama kali, tapi Junsu terus berkata akan menjamin kalau Yunho marah padanya.

Junsu tahu kalau Yunho akan marah pada siapapun yang mendekati Jaejoong, tapi bagi Junsu itu tidak berlaku karena Yunho tahu kalau Junsu tak akan merebut Jaejoong.

Yoochun berdecih, memang siapa yang ingin kehilangan kepala karena sudah melanggar takdir masing-masing Jung?

Alhasil, dengan pasrah pada akhirnya ia pun berada disini, tepat didepan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya, sepertinya pertanyaan Yoochun ada benarnya juga. Ia sudah sebulan berada disana, tapi tempat yang ia tahu dirumah ini hanya kamarnya, kamar Yunho, dapur dan taman, juga kamar kucing-kucingnya yang baru hari ini ia datangi. Padahal rumah ini begitu besar.

"Aku mau" Kata Jaejoong dengan senyum lebar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ini ruang tamu. Meskipun **Angelos** jarang kedatangan tamu tapi ruangan ini selalu rapih dan tak ada debu" Kata Yoochun memulai tournya dari ruang tamu. Jaejoong mengangguk disampingnya, mengikuti Yoochun yang mengelilingi ruang tamu itu.

"Sekarang kita keruang keluarga" Mereka berpindah keruangan yang ada di samping ruang tamu. Yoochun menyalakan lampu dinding karena ruangan itu mempunyai lampu yang tidak terlalu terang.

"Ini ruang keluarga. Kami pernah berkumpul disini untuk beberapa waktu, sampai My Su-ie pergi 1 tahun yang lalu" Kata Yoochun. Ia berkata jujur untuk itu.

Jaejoong mendekati sebuah meja di sudut ruang keluarga itu yang berjejer figura-figura yang dulu pernah ia lihat.

"Dulu aku pernah menunggu _Ahjumma_ disini lalu di beritahu tentang foto-foto ini dan.." Jaejoong bersemangat menceritakannya, dan ia menjadi ingat tentang pertanyaan yang entah kenapa ia lupakan dulu.

Jaejoong menoleh pada Yoochun, "Kenapa figura itu kosong?" Tanyanya sambil menunjuk 2 figura kosong yang ada di ujung.

Yoochun menaikkan alisnya, sepertinya dulu sang ibu pernah menahan pertanyaan Jaejoong. Ia jadi bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Ya itu karena foto keluarga Jung sudah cukup" Jawab Yoochun asal.

Jaejoong terdiam. Jawaban Yoochun ada benarnya, tapi yang membuatnya bingung kenapa figura itu masih di letakan disitu.

Jari telunjuk Yoochun berada di kening Jaejoong membuatnya terkejut, "Kau ini terlalu memikirkan hal-hal yang tak penting" Kata Yoochun. Ia lalu berjalan meninggalkan Jaejoong.

"Tempat selanjutnya adalah dapur" Kata Yoochun sebelum pergi.

Jaejoong tersadar lalu segera menyusul Yoochun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Namanya Yoonbin, kepala koki keluarga Jung. Dia bisa mengolah semua makanan agar bisa dimakan oleh seluruh Jung" Kata Yoochun memperkenalkan seorang pria bermata sipit.

Yoonbin membungkuk, "Salam kenal, Tuan" Katanya sopan. Jaejoong mengangguk. Pria didepannya itu bertubuh serupa dengan Hyunwon, tinggi besar, tapi yang berbeda adalah ekspresi wajah mereka. Yoonbin tak pernah tersenyum.

"Koki utama di dapur ini ada 3 orang berikut Yoonbin, dan hanya mereka yang mengurus dapur ini" Lanjut Yoochun. Jaejoong cukup takjub, ia melihat kesekitar dapur itu dan semua orang yang ada disana tampak sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Yoochun pada Jaejoong dan dibalas dengan anggukan bersemangat oleh pria itu.

"Selanjutnya adalah perpustakaan yang berada di lantai 2" Kata Yoochun sambil tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Woah~" Jaejoong terperangah melihat ruangan besar didepannya. Ada banyak rak-rak tinggi yang saling berhimpitan, memutari ruangan yang memang berbentuk bulat itu.

Jaejoong memegangi keningnya lalu melihat sekelilingnya yang penuh dengan buku-buku. Tepat ditengah ruangan terdapat 4 meja dan kursi yang berjejer agak berjauhan.

"_Aboji _senang membaca, jadi tempat ini adalah ruangan favoritenya" Yoochun bersandar pada salah satu meja. Jaejoong melihat sebuah meja yang cukup besar lengkap dengan kursinya di pojok ruangan.

Jaejoong tidak tahu kalau rumah ini memiliki ruangan yang bahkan 2 kali lebih besar dari rumah kontrakannya.

"Lantai bawah terdapat ruang tamu, ruang keluarga, dapur dan ruang makan. Lantai 2 terdapat perpustakaan, ruang musik, kamar Yunho _Hyung_, galeri Yunho _Hyung_, dan kamarmu, sedangkan lantai 3 hanya ada kamar _Bumonim_, kamarku, kamar Heechul _Hyung_, dan kamar Changmin. Sedang taman ada di lantai bawah tepat dibelakang" Jelas Yoochun panjang lebar. Jaejoong hampir terjatuh ketika mendengar itu, ternyata rumah ini memang besar dan banyak ruangan menakjubkan baginya.

Yoochun tersenyum bangga, "Aku yakin rumah ini adalah yang terbesar yang pernah kau tempati" Katanya. Jaejoong mengangguk-angguk lucu.

"Sekarang kita ke taman. My Su-ie ada disana bersama dengan Changmin" Ajak Yoochun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Plok..plok..plok..**

"Ternyata kemampuan adik iparku ini bertambah baik" Seru Junsu bersemangat. Changmin menatap angkuh kearahnya sambil melipat tangan di dada.

"Tentu saja, Jung Changmin" Katanya bangga.

"Yah walaupun kemampuanmu hanya itu" Cibir Junsu membuat Changmin menatap tajam kearahnya. Junsu memang seperti itu jika berhadapan dengan Changmin.

"Apa? Aku salah?" Tantang Junsu pada Changmin yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Kau akan tahu kalau suatu hari nanti kemampuan memanahku ini berguna melebihi kemampuan membaca pikiran suamimu itu" Ejek Changmin membuat Junsu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Huh"

"Wah wah, kalian terlihat akrab sekali" Kata Yoochun yang baru datang. Junsu memekik senang melihat suami tampannya itu, tapi yang ia hampiri dan peluk adalah Jaejoong yang berada disamping Yoochun.

"Jae, aku merindukanmu" Kata Junsu agak berlebihan, ia memeluk Jaejoong erat.

"I-iya, _Hyung_"

"Sudah My Su-ie" Yoochun sengaja memisahkan Jae-su sebelum Jaejoong tewas di pelukan sang istri.

Junsu hanya terkekeh setelahnya, "Dia memang suka heboh sendiri" Cibir Changmin membuat Junsu mengeluh kesal.

"_Yeobo_, bakar saja sayap Changmin. Dia membuatku..." Junsu berbicara dengan kesal hingga tak menyadari kalau Jaejoong ada bersama mereka.

"Sayap?" Pertanyaan Jaejoong itu membuat semua yang ada disana terkejut, termasuk Junsu. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

"Cha-Changmin sayap?" Ulang Jaejoong. Ia butuh penjelasan tentang itu, tapi ketiga orang yang ada di taman itu hanya diam.

**BRUUUUUSSHH~**

Dengan cepat langit diatas **Angelos** berubah hitam, angin berhembus kencang menerbangkan bunga-bunga peliharaan Taerin, mengibas rumput hijau yang menjadi pijakan Jaejoong, Junsu, Changmin dan Yoochun.

Tanah dibawah mereka bergetar membuat tubuh mereka oleng lalu terjatuh. Junsu dan Jaejoong saling berpelukan dan berteriak membuat Yoochun dan Changmin panik.

Dari depan pintu taman seseorang berteriak, **"CEPAT BAWA JAEJOONG PERGI!"**

Changmin dan Yoochun tersentak ketika mendengar perintah Yunho itu. Changmin merangkak kearah Jaejoong, mengusap wajah pria itu hingga mata bulatnya terpejam.

Yoochun mengepakkan sayap dipunggungnya, mengangkat Jaejoong lalu terbang dari taman itu sedang Changmin menyelamatkan Junsu.

"Gawat Yunho, Dia mulai mengetahui tentang Jaejoong" Kata Hankyung yang berdiri disamping Yunho.

Yunho mendongak, wajahnya mengeras menatap langit yang tetap hitam. Ia benci situasi ini.

**.**

**.**

**T**

**B**

**C**

**.**

**.**

Bagaimana dengan chap ini? Panjang kan? Terus bikin mules kan? Haha..

Chap depan bakal ketahuan kenapa Jaejoong gak boleh keluar dari angelos, kenapa dia berbeda dari Hankyung dan Junsu, kenapa kaki Yunho lumpuh, kenapa, kenapa dan kenapa?

Penasaran? Tunggu chap selanjutnya ^_^

Aku butuh Jung lain untuk peran antagonis di ff ini tapi aku tidak punya pilihan tentang itu. Aku gak mau masukin nama khayalan biar ff ini berasa di drama-drama yang ada orangnya, walaupun OOC yang penting orangnya itu benar-benar ada. Apa kalian punya usul orang bermarga Jung? Aku butuh 2 yah. Gomawo ^_^


	6. Chapter 5

**Angelos**

**Genre :** Drama, Fantasy, Thriller, Mpreg

**Rating :** T

**Cast :** Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Heechul, Park Yoochun, kim Junsu, Shim Changmin, Jung Jinwoon, Jung Taerin and others

**Author :** Kim Hyunri aka me

**Chapter 5**

Sore ini langit masih di selimuti awan hitam, meski hujan turun di luar sana, tidak mampu menghilangkan gelap yang menyelimutinya.

Saat ini keluarga Jung sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga, bersama dengan Jaejoong yang sedang terlelap diatas sofa. Mereka berdiri mengelilingi pria itu, sedang Yunho berdiri di depan jendela besar, mengdongak kearah langit yang tampak tak bersahabat.

"Bagaimana bisa Dia tahu tentang Jaejoong?" Tanya Yoochun memulai pembicaraan.

"Kita memang tidak menyembunyikan Jaejoong secara benar" Jawab Jinwoon.

"Tapi Jaejoong tidak pernah keluar dari Angelos sejak pertama kali ia datang, lalu bagaimana Dia bisa tahu tentang Jaejoong?" Tanya Yoochun lagi. Yunho membenarkan perkataan adiknya itu dalam hati. Ia menoleh kearah Jaejoong, menatap sendu sang malaikat hatinya tersebut.

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu membicarakan tentang itu. Sekarang yang terpenting apa yang akan kita lakukan, bahkan Jaejoong saja belum tahu tentang kita" Kata Taerin yang dari tadi diam.

"Ta-tapi dia nyaris tahu tadi" Kata Junsu dengan gugup.

Changmin berdecih, "Junsu _Hyung_ berkata tentang sayap dan Jaejoong penasaran tentang itu" Kata Changmin menjawab kebingungan semua orang. Junsu menunduk sambil bergumam kata maaf.

Yoochun maju selangkah, "My Su-ie tidak bersalah, ia hanya kelepasan bicara"

"Sudah lah, jangan di bahas. Mungkin memang sudah waktunya Jaejoong tahu" Kata Jinwoon menengahi.

"Apa?" Pekik Taerin tak setuju, "Usianya masih kurang 17 tahun"

"Kita bisa memberitahunya sekarang dalam keadaan mendesak" Kata Jinwoon kemudian.

"Biar aku yang mengurusnya" Semua orang menoleh pada Yunho yang berbicara. Pria tampan itu mendekat kearah sofa dengan perlahan, lalu duduk di tepinya, mengusap pipi halus Jaejoong dengan lembut.

"Kita tak harus mengatakannya sekarang. Angelos bisa melindungi Jaejoong dan aku rasa Dia tidak akan bertindak sekarang" Kata Yunho penuh keyakinan. Firasatnya yang kuat mengatakan itu. Bahkan kakinya tak terasa apapun yg berarti kehadiran 'Dia' bukan sekarang.

"Kenapa kau yakin, Yunho?" Tanya Jinwoon.

Yunho tersenyum, "Kaki ini tak menunjukkan rasa apapun dan aku yakin ini hanya peringatan pertama untuk kita" Katanya penuh keyakinan.

Seluruh Jung hanya bisa percaya perkataan dari sang putra kedua, Jung Yunho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Ia terbangun di atas tempat tidur yang tak asing, tapi itu bukan tempat tidur kamarnya.

"Eungh" Ia mengeluh sambil berusaha bangun, mengusap wajahnya yang terlihat berantakan.

"Sudah bangun?"

Jaejoong terperanjat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia menoleh kesamping dan mendapati Yunho sedang duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, menghadap kearahnya.

"Yu-Yunho sshi"

Yunho mengangkat tangannya, mengusap dengan perlahan poni Jaejoong yang menutupi mata. Hal tersebut membuat Jaejoong terdiam. Matanya menatap Yunho yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan ekspresi biasa.

"Kau begitu manis, Jae" Kata Yunho, membuat pipi Jaejoong merona. Yunho tersenyum, wajah Jaejoong yang seperti itu membuat hatinya bergetar.

"Yu-Yunho sshi, aku.." Jaejoong ingin berkata entah apa, bahkan dirinya sendiri bingung ingin mengatakan apa. Tatapan tajam namun lembut dari Yunho membuat persendiannya melemas. Ia tidak pernah merasakan hal itu sebelumnya, jadi ia tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi padanya.

Yunho yang tahu apa yang sedang Jaejoong pikirkan hanya tersenyum, ia sudah membuat malaikatnya gugup.

"Ah, itu.." Jaejoong tersadar, ia melihat sekitarnya. Ternyata ia ada di kamar Yunho. Bagaimana bisa? Seingatnya tadi ia ada di taman, berbicara dengan Yoochun, Changmin dan Junsu, lalu tiba-tiba langit menghitam seperti akan turun hujan. Tapi tidak, Jaejoong ingat kalau saat itu tanah pun bergetar.

Ia menatap Yunho khawatir. Apakah ia pingsan? Apakah terjadi apa-apa setelahnya?

Yunho yang melihat wajah panik Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya, "Wae?"

"Apa baru saja terjadi badai? Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?" Tanya Jaejoong agak terburu-buru.

"Badai? Tidak, di luar hanya hujan" Jawab Yunho sambil menoleh kearah jendela kamarnya. Jaejoong mengikuti Yunho, melihat air hujan yang berembun di kaca jendela.

Langit tak hitam lagi setelah 3 jam berlalu dan hal itu membuat Yunho bersyukur. Kejadian tadi tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya dan tak wajar. Ia yakin kalau tadi bukan mendung biasa.

"Hah, syukurlah" Kata Jaejoong menghela nafas, tapi detik kemudian ia tersentak, "Lalu sayap?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Sayap apa? Burung?"

"Tadi Junsu _Hyung_ bilang tentang sayap Changmin, apa maksudnya?"

Yunho tersenyum, "Mereka hanya bercanda. Sayap apa? Mana mungkin Changmin punya sayap" Jawab Yunho dengan wajar. Untuk alasan itu tak perlu pusing ia pikirkan.

Jaejoong terdiam, merasa ada yang janggal di hatinya, entah karena apa.

Ia melihat kesekitar kamar Yunho, tempat itu cukup nyaman meski terasa hawa yang begitu pekat. Ia bisa merasakannya. Rumah ini sudah berbeda sejak awal dan Jaejoong baru menyadarinya.

"Yunho sshi, keluarga Jung punya usaha apa?" Tanya Jaejoong membuat Yunho mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Rumah ini besar, dan kalian merupakan orang-orang berwajah bangsawan. Pasti perusahaan kalian banyak" Kata Jaejoong dengan wajah polos. Ia merasa sudah lancang berkata seperti itu, kesan ucapannya begitu meragukan.

"Kami punya perusahaan dan kekayaan nenek moyang, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir, kami cukup kaya untuk membeli rumah" Jawab Yunho datar, Jaejoong merasa tak enak, pasti perkataannya tadi sangat menyinggung.

"Ma-maksudku.."

"Berwajah bangsawan? Benarkah? Aku rasa hanya Heechul _Hyung_ yang seperti itu karena ia memang penggemar hal-hal seperti itu" Lanjut Yunho. Jaejoong diam. Ia juga merasa seperti itu.

"Sudahlah, Jae. Sepertinya kau baik-baik saja" Kata Yunho lalu berdiri dengan perlahan. Jaejoong yang melihat itu segera melompat lalu membantu Yunho berdiri.

Saat sedang memegang tangan Yunho, wajah mereka begitu dekat. Yunho menyadari itu untuk pertama kali dan tetap diam hingga Jaejoong menoleh.

Mata mereka begitu dekat, Jaejoong bisa merasakan nafas hangat Yunho. Mereka tertahan dalam posisi itu untuk beberapa saat hingga Yunho mengaduh sakit.

"Ka-kau kenapa, Yunho sshi?" Tanya Jaejoong. Yunho kembali duduk sambil memegangi kakinya. Jaejoong yang masih gugup tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"A-aku pijat kakimu" Jaejoong berjongkok didepan Yunho, lalu memijat perlahan kaki kanan Yunho. Selama kegiatan itu di lakukan Jaejoong, Yunho hanya diam. Ia ingin tertawa. Kakinya sakit? Bahkan ia tidak merasa memiliki kaki disana.

Jaejoong tipe yang bertanggung jawab, ia melakukan pekerjaannya dengan benar dan taat. Yunho begitu menyukai sifat Jaejoong yang itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sejak kejadian hujan hari itu, waktu berjalan cukup cepat. Dan tak terasa Jaejoong sudah melewati masa 2 bulan tinggal di Angelos.

Hari ini tepat pergantian tahun. Keluarga Jung—atas usul Changmin melakukan kegiatan yang bahkan jarang mereka lakukan. Dalam beratus tahun bisa di hitung mereka merayakan pesta tahun baru seperti ini. Memang peduli apa mereka dengan waktu? Bahkan untuk Jung yang sedang menunggu tamu 5 tahun sekali, menginginkan waktu berlalu lebih cepat.

Malam ini mereka melakukan barbeque. Jaejoong dan Junsu begitu antusias. Mereka memilih bahan apa saja yang di perlukan di dapur, membawa semua itu ke taman belakang.

Jaejoong terlihat bersemangat memotong tomat, paprika dan bawang merah yang akan di gunakan sebagai pelengkap. Sedang Junsu sibuk memotong daging sapi dan babi untuk selanjutnya bisa di bakar oleh siapapun.

Saat kedua sedang sibuk sambil berceloteh, ketujuh Jung lainnya hanya duduk malas di kursi yang sudah di siapkan. Taman belakang di sulap menjadi seperti cafe dengan 4 meja dan banyak kursi yang cukup untuk semua. Hyunwon yang menyiapkan itu atas perintah Jaejoong.

"Betapa imutnya My Su-ie kalau sedang seperti itu" Kata Yoochun sambil memandang penuh kebanggaan pada Junsu yang masih sibuk dengan dagingnya.

Changmin berdecih, "Dasar manusia. Walau Junsu _Hyung_ sudah setengah malaikat, tapi jiwa manusianya masih dominan" Cibirnya. Junsu dan Changmin tak pernah akur, semua tahu itu.

"Jangan menggerutu tentang malaikatku!" Desis Yoochun pada adik bungsunya itu. Changmin hanya terkekeh, tak takut dengan ucapan Yoochun tadi.

"Jaejoongku sudah semakin gemuk" Gumam Yunho yang berada di tengah-tengah Changmin dan Yoochun, menatap penuh cinta kearah Jaejoong.

Yoochun tergelak, "Hari penyatuan sebentar lagi akan datang, _Hyung_. Dulu My Su-ie yang sudah montok itu pun lebih berisi menuju hari penyatuan" Katanya sambil tertawa.

Yunho ikut tertawa, "Bagaimana saat dia hamil nanti? Calon anakku akan membuatnya semakin gendut" Sambung Yunho. Kedua Jung itu saling tertawa, melupakan Changmin yang belum ada pasangan.

"Persiapan selesai~" Seru Jaejoong pada semuanya. Seluruh Jung berdiri, menghampiri Jaejoong dan Junsu, kecuali Heechul yang tak berminat sejak awal.

Tadi Hankyung sempat di tarik oleh Heechul agar tetap menemaninya, tapi pria cina itu langsung mencium sang istri lalu tersenyum.

"Ini moment langka, baby. Di dunia luar aku jarang melakukannya" Katanya kemudian. Heechul tak bisa melakukan apapun selain melepaskan Hankyung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semua orang tampak menikmati malam ini. Semua bersenang-senang, saling bergurau sambil membakar daging satu persatu. Junsu tampak lucu ketika Changmin terus menggodanya, Jaejoong sibuk membolak-balikkan daging bersama dengan Yunho yang akan menunjuk mulutnya sesekali agar di suapi sepotong daging matang. Jaejoong melakukannya dengan senang hati.

Jinwoon dan Taerin berpisah agak menjauh dari anak-anaknya, saling menyuapi dan tertawa bersama.

Yoochun sibuk mengurusi Junsu yang merajuk karena Changmin, sedang Hankyung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil meminum wiski ditangannya.

Dibalik kesenangan itu, ada wajah Heechul yang tampak murung. Ia melihat kearah Jaejoong yang sangat bahagia bersama Yunho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak terasa hari sudah semakin malam. Semua orang di taman itu menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Membuat pesta tahun baru ini menjadi lebih berkesan. Jaejoong biasa melakukan itu bersama kedua orang tuanya, atau kibum—sahabatnya. Tapi untuk malam ini ia agak bersedih karena tidak melakukan itu bersama orang-orang yang ia cintai.

Jaejoong menghela nafas di tempatnya. Ia memperhatikan satu persatu Jung yang tampak bahagia. Mereka adalah keluarga barunya, mereka yang ia punya di dunia ini dan tak tahu harus kemana jika tak bertemu mereka.

Jaejoong tersenyum, bersyukur ia masih diberi kebahagiaan. Ia berjanji, suatu hari nanti akan membalas kebaikan keluarga Jung.

_**Wusshhh~**_

Angin berhembus di sekitar wajah Jaejoong, mengibaskan poninya dengan lembut. Ia memejamkan matanya seraya tersenyum.

"Kau sudah kenyang, Jae?" Tanya sebuah suara membuat Jaejoong terkejut. Ia menoleh cepat kearah samping.

"Yu-Yunho sshi" Yunho tersenyum, "Mau bicara denganku dibawah pohon itu?" Tunjuk Yunho pada sebuah pohon yang berada tak jauh dari tempat barbeque.

Jaejoong mengangguk, ia membantu Yunho untuk berjalan. Setibanya di tempat itu, Yunho mengajak Jaejoong untuk duduk dibawah. Berdiri dengan satu kaki normal membuatnya kesulitan.

"Anda ingin bicara apa?" Tanya Jaejoong, menoleh pada Yunho yang duduk disampingnya.

"Tidak ada" Jawab Yunho membuat Jaejoong mengernyit. Yunho hanya menyukai moment mereka berdua, meski itu hanya duduk berdampingan seperti ini.

Tak berapa lama, angin kembali berhembus di sekitar mereka, membuat kebersamaan mereka menjadi lebih nyaman.

"Kau sudah punya kekasih, Jae?" Tanya Yunho setelah lama diam.

Jaejoong berfikir, "Tidak. Usiaku bahkan baru 16 tahun"

Yunho tersenyum, ia tentu tahu itu, "Kau cukup manis dan aku rasa banyak yang menyukaimu"

"Mungkin, tapi aku tak menyukai mereka. Wanita selalu banyak tuntutan akhir-akhir ini dan aku tak punya apa-apa untuk mereka" Jaejoong terus bicara dan kata wanita membuat Yunho berekspresi datar.

"Kenapa kau tak mencoba dengan laki-laki?" Tanya Yunho dengan nada dingin.

Jaejoong tertawa mendengar itu, "Aku rasa itu ide baik. Memang ada lelaki yang mau denganku?" Kata Jaejoong balik bertanya.

"Ada"

Jaejoong cukup terkejut dengan jawaban itu. Ia menatap miring kearah Yunho.

"Apa?"

"Iya, ada lelaki yang tertarik padamu, apa kau tak tahu?" Jaejoong menggeleng. Ia tipe orang yang tidak memperhatikan siapa orang yang mencoba menarik perhatiannya.

"Kau harus lebih peka pada orang disekitarmu, Jae" Kata Yunho sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Jaejoong. Jaejoong terdiam, ia merasa dadanya berdesir.

Sudah cukup lama ia sering merasakan hal itu ketika bersama dengan Yunho, tapi ia baru menyadarinya.

Yunho melihat kearah jam tangannya. Hyunwon baru memberikan jam yang sudah di sesuaikan dengan jam di dunia Jaejoong.

"Jae, pukul 12 malam 2 menit lagi. Apa kita harus menyalakan kembang apinya?" Tanya Yunho membuat Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunan.

"Ah, iya. Ayo" Jaejoong berdiri lalu membantu Yunho dan mereka bersama-sama berjalan kearah yang lainnya.

"Junsu _Hyung_, cepat nyalakan kembang apinya. Sudah hampir jam 12 malam" Kata Jaejoong pada Junsu. Junsu terkejut lalu mengangguk.

"Biar aku saja!" Pekik Changmin yang berlari mengambil kembang api itu dari Junsu.

**Dzing..**

**DUAR DUAR DUAR**

**DOOR..**

Setelah perebutan antara Junsu dan Changmin akhirnya kembang api itu meluncur dengan indah keatas langit. Jaejoong terpukau melihat kembang api beraneka warna itu.

"Indahnya" Gumam Jaejoong bahagia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, namanya Kim Jaejoong?" Tanya seseorang bersayap keemasan, didepan sebuah kaca yang tak terlalu besar. Disana terdapat wajah Jaejoong yang sedang tersenyum.

"Betul, _My Lord_"

"Cukup manis juga" Gumamnya sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu langkah apa yang akan anda ambil, _My Lord_?"

Orang itu tersenyum, "Menurutmu? Kita biarkan mereka bahagia dulu" Katanya kemudian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka selesai dengan acara pergantian tahun tepat pukul 1 pagi. Junsu sudah di bawa kekamarnya oleh Yoochun dalam keadaan tidur. Sedang Jaejoong juga dibawa oleh Yunho kekamarnya. Pria itu lama berada di kamar Jaejoong, memandang wajah pulas pria itu yang menurutnya begitu manis. Ia hanya memandang jauh, berdiri di samping tempat tidur, lalu bergumam, "Selamat tidur, Malaikatku"

Setelah itu Yunho keluar dari kamar Jaejoong agar pria manis itu bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

**Ceklek..**

"Yunho, aku ingin bicara" Ketika Yunho baru menutup pintu kamar Jaejoong, suara Hankyung mengejutkannya.

"Bicara apa, Hyung?" Hankyung tak menjawab, ia menepuk bahu Yunho lalu beranjak pergi dari hadapannya.

Yunho mengikuti Hankyung perlahan. Kakak iparnya itu berjalan menuju perpustakaan.

"Duduklah, Yunho" Hankyung menunjuk kursi di belakang Yunho lalu di ikuti oleh adik iparnya itu.

Setelah Yunho duduk, Hankyung menarik kursi yang berada tak jauh darinya, lalu duduk berhadapan dengan Yunho.

"Mungkin aku tak punya hak langsung pada keluarga Jung ini, tapi aku peduli padamu" Kata Hankyung memulai, Yunho diam sambil mendengarkan perkataan suami dari kakak tertuanya itu.

"Aku sudah tau sejarah tentang kalian, dan ramalan Hyunwon itu akan segera terjadi. Apa kau sudah siap untuk itu, Yunho-ya?" Tanya Hankyung. Yunho melihat tangannya diatas paha. Ia tidak tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan itu.

Apakah dirinya siap? Apa yang pernah Hyunwon katakan dulu tentang keluarga Jung akan benar-benar terjadi?

"-Dan aku menghargai keputusan kalian untuk tidak memberitahu Jaejoong, tapi mengenai kejadian kemarin, aku rasa kau harus cepat memberitahunya"

"Aku akan menunggu 26 hari lagi saat Jaejoong berusia 17 tahun. Tidak sekarang. Ia belum cukup umur untuk mengetahui tentang kita dan aku butuh waktu untuk menyelami perasaannya" Jelas Yunho, diakhir kalimatnya, ia memandang jauh kedepan, kearah pintu bercat coklat.

Hankyung menghela nafas. Tanggung jawabnya hanya menasehati. Sebagai kakak tertua, ia harus ikut campur karena ini sudah menyangkut keluarganya. Ia tak pernah menganggap keluarga Jung sebagai orang lain. Sejak ia mencintai Heechul, ia sudah menjadi bagian keluarga Jung.

Hankyung berdiri, menepuk bahu Yunho dan memberi senyum penyemangat padanya. Yunho balas tersenyum dan memandang Hankyung yang berjalan menjauhinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya menjadi hari yang menyenangkan untuk Jaejoong. Ia bangun dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya, mengingat moment semalam yang menyenangkan.

"Selamat pagi" Sapanya saat tiba diruang makan. Ia tersenyum pada semua orang yang berada disana.

"Pagi, Jaejoongie" Balas Taerin yang senang melihat wajah bahagia calon menantunya.

Jaejoong duduk di tempatnya, mengernyit heran ketika tidak mendapati Yunho duduk di kursi makan. Taerin yang melihat itu tersenyum.

"Kau mencari Yunho?" Tanya Taerin. Jaejoong terdiam, ia menyingkirkan poninya kebelakang telinga.

"Mungkin ia kelelahan. Ia tidur cukup pagi jadi mungkin masih mengantuk" Jaejoong melihat jam ditangannya yang tak berfungsi. Ia mendesah kesal. Ia selalu lupa jika semua jam yang ia punya rusak.

"Apa di rumah ini tidak ada jam?" Tanya Jaejoong pada semuanya. Yang berada di dalam ruang makan itu saling berpandangan.

"Tepat setelah pintu masuk, berjejer 4 jam yang cukup besar, Jae" Jawab Jinwoon. Jaejoong mengangguk. Ia ingat pernah melihat jam itu.

"Apa aku boleh ke supermarket sebentar?" Pertanyaan Jaejoong kali ini membuat semuanya kembali diam.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Changmin.

Jaejoong tersenyum, "Keperluan bulananku habis jadi.."

"Katakan saja apa itu, nanti Hyunwon yang akan membelinya" Potong Taerin. Ia mengusap mulutnya dengan serbet. Perkataan Jaejoong membuat nafsu makannya menghilang.

"A-aku..." Jaejoong ragu karena ia malu.

"Kami semua yang disini juga sama, Jae. Ketika aku di Angelos, semua kebutuhanku Hyunwon yang mencarikan" Sambung Junsu. Jaejoong ingin menjawab tapi suara Heechul terdengar lebih awal.

"Lebih baik kau sarapan dengan Yunho, mungkin dia ingin makan di kamar"

"Oh iya" Jawab Jaejoong yang merasa usul Heechul ada benarnya. Sesaat kemudian Jaejoong pergi kedapur untuk mengambil makanan.

Seperginya Jaejoong, Taerin tersenyum, merasa terbantu oleh Heechul. Anak pertamanya yang tampak cuek dengan sekitarnya itu hanya fokus pada makanannya. Ia tersenyum, senyum yang hanya ia sendiri yang tahu artinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti aktifitas Yunho tiap paginya, ia bangun lalu mandi di kamar mandinya yang kecil. Seperti saat ini ia baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, berjalan tertatih kearah lemari tanpa menggunakan tongkat. Ia sudah memakai celana panjang bahan berwarna coklat, tapi belum memakai baju.

**Sreek..**

Yunho menoleh, sayap di punggungnya yang berwarna perak, berubah besar dari bentuknya yang semula kecil. Ia tersenyum, menyentuh lembut bulu-bulu sayapnya.

**Ceklek..**

"Yunho sshi-"

**Brak..**

Yunho berbalik cepat, matanya terbelalak melihat Jaejoong yg berdiri dengan wajah terkejut, kedua tangannya menutup mulut.

"I-itu..ANDWE!"

**PRANK..**

Jaejoong berjalan mundur hingga tanpa sadar menyenggol vas bunga di pinggir pintu. Ia masih tak percaya dengan apa yang baru ia lihat.

Mendengar suara pecah itu, semua orang di ruang makan—kecuali Heechul mendatangi Yunho.

Jaejoong menggeleng, ia terus berjalan mundur, "Ka-kalian siapa? Apa kalian?!" Tanya Jaejoong, suaranya bergetar.

"Ja-Jaejoongie!" Taerin mendekati Jaejoong tapi pria itu segera berlari cepat dan berakhir dengan mengunci pintu kamarnya.

"Ini celaka. **YUNHO!**" Jinwoon berteriak memanggil anaknya, Yunho berjalan tertatih keluar kamar. Ia sudah berpakaian lengkap.

"Kenapa kau ceroboh Yunho? Lihat! Jaejoong tahu siapa kita" Jinwoon memarahi Yunho. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi. Yunho hanya diam, wajahnya cemas. Ia melihat kearah Ibu, dan saudara-saudaranya berada di depan pintu kamar Jaejoong. Yunho sama sekali tak menyangka Jaejoong akan datang kekamarnya.

**.**

**.**

**BRAK BRAK BRAK**

"Jaejoong! Buka pintunya" Suara Taerin terdengar bersamaan dengan gedoran pintu yang kencang. Jaejoong takut mendengarnya. Ia hanya duduk diatas tempat tidurnya, membuat selimut menutupi tubuhnya. Ia sangat ketakutan hingga wajahnya pucat.

"_U-umma_..Joongie takut. Hiks" Jaejoong tak lagi bisa menahan airmatanya. Ia benar-benar takut. Ia melihat sekitar, rumah macam apa yang ia tinggali ini.

Diluar kamar, Taerin terus memanggil nama Jaejoong. Otaknya buntu. Seharusnya tadi ia langsung membuat Jaejoong tertidur agar melupakan semuanya, tapi kepanikan membuat semuanya terlambat.

"Menyingkirlah, _Omoni_" Kata Changmin. Ia akan membuka pintu kamar itu.

**Brak..**

Setelah pintu terbuka, semua masuk kedalam kamar Jaejoong, terkejut melihat pria itu meringkuk di pojok tempat tidur.

"Jaejoongie.." Taerin mencoba mendekati Jaejoong, tapi Jaejoong terus menghindar.

"Ja-jangan..Hiks" Meski belakangnya tembok, tetap saja Jaejoong terus menghimpit tubuhnya ke belakang.

Taerin mengangkat tangannya untuk membuat Jaejoong tertidur, tapi pria manis itu menepisnya dengan cepat.

Taerin terkejut melihatnya, lalu menoleh kearah Changmin, menyuruh anaknya itu melakukannya.

Changmin duduk dekat Jaejoong, menggantikan posisi Taerin sebelumnya. Ketika Changmin ingin menyentuh kepala Jaejoong dengan tangannya, ia juga mendapat penolakan yang sama seperti ibunya.

"Jangan menyentuhku! Kalian menakutkan!" Sergah Jaejoong, tapi disaat Jaejoong lengah, Changmin mengangkat tangan yang berbeda dan mengusap kepala Jaejoong. Dalam sekejap pria malang itu pun tertidur.

Semua orang di kamar itu menghela nafas, termasuk Yunho.

Di depan kamar, sambil bersandar pada daun pintu, Heechul melipat tangannya di depan dada sambil menyeringai melihat Jaejoong yang sudah tertidur. Rencananya berhasil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tepat tengah malam, setelah jam di ruang tamu berdentang, Jaejoong terbangun dengan terengah. Nafasnya tak beraturan dan keringat membasahi wajah dan tubuhnya.

Ia baru saja melewati mimpi buruk, bertemu dengan hewan berwarna hitam, bermata kuning dan bertaring. Ia bagai ada disebuah labirin, disekitarnya hanya tanaman berwarna hijau yang tinggi. Dan ia terus berlari, meski hewan itu sudah tak terlihat tapi suara gaumannya terdengar di telinganya.

Jaejoong takut, ia ingin keluar dari tempat itu tapi tak bisa. Ia merasa harus menemukan sesuatu. Hatinya begitu menginginkannya, tapi jika ia terus berada disana, ia akan dimakan hewan buas itu. Ia terus berlari hingga didepannya terhalang sebuah pintu. Ia tersenyum, berfikir mungkinkah itu adalah jalan keluar, kalau iya maka ia harus segera membukanya dan pergi dari tempat itu.

**"JANGAN JAEJOONG!"**

Suara itu terdengar cukup keras, Jaejoong melihat kesekitar dan tak menemukan siapapun selain ia disana. Tapi ia yakin suara itu tak begitu jauh dibelakangnya. Haruskah ia kembali? Tapi bagaimana jika ia mati dimakan binatang itu?

Dalam kebingungannya, tiba-tiba ia terbangun, mengakhiri mimpi yang tak ia tahu baik atau buruknya.

"Mimpi apa itu?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa. Ia mengusap peluh diwajahnya, setelah selesai ia terdiam, melihat kesekelilingnya.

"A-aku masih disini?" Tanyanya bingung. Ia mendadak takut kembali. Ia ingat bagaimana Yunho mempunyai sayap dipunggungnya, sayap itu bergerak ketika tangan Yunho menyentuhnya.

"Mereka mahluk apa? Malaikat?"

_**"Yeobo, bakar saja sayap Changmin. Dia membuatku..." Junsu berbicara dengan kesal hingga tak menyadari kalau Jaejoong ada bersama mereka.**_

_**"Sayap?" **_

_Aah,_

Jaejoong baru ingat, Junsu pernah berkata tentang sayap Changmin tapi karena angin kencang itu ia tak mendapat jawabannya.

Jaejoong berfikir keras, mencoba mengingat hal-hal aneh yang ia dapatkan dirumah ini.

_**"A-ahjumma, semalam aku..itu makhluk apa?" Jaejoong ragu untuk bertanya.**_

_**"Hahaha, kau lucu Jaejoongie. Mana ada hewan yang bisa bicara, aduh perutku.." Taerin memegangi perutnya. Jaejoong baru melihat Taerin yang seperti itu.**_

_**"Tapi dia tahu namaku, Ahjumma! Dia memanggilku!"**_

Jaejoong ingat tentang itu, ia yakin kalau saat itu tidak sedang bermimpi. Tapi kenapa pagi setelahnya ia bangun didalam kamar yang terkunci. Benar kata Taerin, tak mungkin ada orang lain yang mengunci pintu kamarnya kecuali dia, karena saat itu tak ada siapapun.

_**Taerin membuka pintu kamar Jaejoong agak lebar, ia memegang bahu Jaejoong lalu tersenyum seperti biasa, "Jaejoongie, kau pasti sedang bermimpi semalam. Dirumah ini tidak ada kunang-kunang yang bisa bicara, kalaupun tentang Heechul, dia tidak bisa melihat dalam kegelapan karena gangguan dari matanya"**_

_**Jaejoong menunduk sesaat lalu mendongak kembali, "Tapi Ahjumma.."**_

Ia juga yakin melihat Heechul malam itu. Mata hijaunya bersinar menakutkan dan Jaejoong tak pernah melupakan itu.

Ia selalu merasa aneh sejak awal, tapi entah kenapa tiap pertanyaan yang ada di otaknya, terlupakan begitu saja. Tentu ia juga merasa aneh karena sejak tinggal di rumah ini, ia selalu terbangun dari tidur padahal seingatnya kegiatan terakhir yang ia lakukan bukan tidur. Seperti sekarang, sebelumnya ia masih menangis dan ketakutan didepan keluarga Jung, tapi sekarang ia sudah bangun diatas tempat tidurnya.

"Jadi, Rumah apa ini dan siapa keluarga Jung?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Ia harus mencari tahu tentang semua pertanyaannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Heechul terus bersiul, ia menyisir rambutnya di depan kaca hias. Hankyung baru saja keluar kamar mandi.

"Sepertinya suasana hatimu sedang baik" Kata Hankyung sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

Heechul tersenyum, menatap Hankyung lewat kaca didepannya, "Memang kenapa?"

Hankyung mendekati sang istri, lalu memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku tahu tentang rencanamu, Chullie" Bisik Hankyung lalu mengecup telinga Heechul.

Heechul terkekeh, "Rencana apa?"

"Kau mungkin bisa membohongi Yoochun dan Jung lainnya, karena kau seorang Jung yang tak bisa dibaca pikirannya. Tapi tidak untukku" Jawab Hankyung. Heechul masih tertawa. Ia memang tak bisa membohongi suaminya itu.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak menghentikanku?" Tanya Heechul sambil mendelik.

"Aku rasa, Jaejoong tahu lebih awal akan jauh lebih baik. Semua demi Jung" Kata Hankyung penuh keyakinan. Heechul tersenyum, benarkah niatnya sama dengan Hankyung? Entahlah, hanya waktu yang bisa menjawabnya.

"Dan besok pagi, semua akan bingung karena Jaejoong masih mengingat kejadian tadi" Sambung Heechul, mereka berdua saling melempar senyum.

**.**

**.**

**T**

**B**

**C**

**.**

**.**

_**Chap depan**_

_**Bruk..**_

"_**kau tidak bisa pergi dari sini Jaejoongie! Kau harus tetap disini untuk membantu kami" Kata Taerin setelah menjatuhkan Jaejoong ke lantai. Jaejoong masih terkejut, melihat kearah tasnya yang terbakar di hadapannya. Ia jelas melihat tangan Taerin mengeluarkan api dan hal itu semakin membuatnya takut.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chap 5 selesai. Bagaimana? Chap ini Jaejoong udah tahu siapa keluarga Jung dan adakah yang tidak suka dengan pasangan Hanchul disini? Padahal niat mereka baik loh, kayaknya :p

Setelah aku telaah lebih jauh, rahasia ff ini dibongkarnya pelan-pelan yah, soalnya kalo langsung sekalian jadi kesannya kisi-kisi dong XD Biar aja ff ini kayak TTS yang keisinya satu-satu. Setuju?

Pokoknya mulai chap ini dan seterusnya, teka-teki ff ini bakal terungkap. Ada yang gak sabar? Nebak pasti ff ini panjang? Haha, tenang. Aku udah punya full plot, jadi gak bakal kayak sinetron kok. Paling banyak cuma 15 chap.

Siapa yang nunggu Yunjae NC? Bentar lagi kok ^_^

Ah iya, untuk polling chap kemarin, setelah memilih-milih, akhirnya aku dapat 1 nama yaitu Jung il woo yang bakal dapet peran selanjutnya. Dia jadi siapa? Tebak dong XD

See You Next Chapter ^_^


	7. Chapter 6

**Angelos**

**Genre :** Drama, Fantasy, Thriller, Mpreg

**Rating :** T

**Cast :** Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Heechul, Park Yoochun, kim Junsu, Shim Changmin, Jung Jinwoon, Jung Taerin and others

**Author :** Kim Hyunri aka me

**Chapter 6**

Langit di luar masih tampak gelap saat Jaejoong mengeluarkan seluruh pakaiannya dari dalam lemari. Ia memasukkan pakaian-pakaian itu kedalam tas yang ia bawa saat tinggal di tempat itu. Dengan tergesa-gesa masuk kedalam kamar mandi, dan keluar beberapa saat kemudian. Ia memakai baju dan menyisir rambutnya, setelah selesai ia menghela nafas, tekadnya untuk pergi sudah kuat. Ia tidak ingin berurusan dengan siapapun yang ada dirumah ini.

Jaejoong membuka tirai jendela kamarnya, langit masih gelap dan ia menebak sekarang masih sangat pagi dan hal itu membuatnya tersenyum karena akan memudahkannya untuk keluar dari rumah itu.

**Kriet..**

Jaejoong membuka jendela kamarnya, lalu melihat kearah bawah. Ia berdecak kesal ketika tahu kalau jarak antara kamarnya dengan tanah cukup jauh.

"Aku tidak bisa keluar lewat sini" Katanya. Ia menggigit bibir bawah karena bingung. Jalan satu-satunya adalah lewat pintu depan, tapi jika seperti itu ia akan ketahuan.

"Tidak. Aku harus mencoba" Ia menyemangati dirinya meski dalam hati ia ragu. Apakah akan baik-baik saja?

Dengan langkah berat, ia membawa tasnya yang cukup besar. Membuka pintu secara perlahan. Lampu di luar kamar masih belum menyala dan itu adalah kesempatan bagus untuk Jaejoong.

Dengan agak meraba, ia berjalan kearah yang sudah ia hapal, menuju ke tangga. Ia berjalan melewati ruang makan dan ruang tamu hingga menemukan sebuah pintu yang cukup besar tak jauh darinya. Sebelum ia sempat mendekat, tasnya yang berada di pundak jatuh begitu saja kelantai. Ia membungkuk untuk mengambilnya, ketika akan bangun, matanya menangkap sepasang kaki yang berada di depannya. Dengan perlahan menegakkan tubuhnya, agak terkejut dengan kehadiran Hyunwon.

"Anda mau kemana, Tuan?" Hyunwon berpakaian pelayan, lengkap dengan kain yang selalu tersampir di bahu kanannya. Pria tinggi itu tersenyum seperti biasa.

Jaejoong yang sudah mengambil tasnya, mundur menjauh dari Hyunwon. Ia menggeleng pelan, lalu merasakan punggungnya menyentuh pintu.

"Kemari, Tuan. Ikut saya" Hyunwon mengulurkan tangannya. Jaejoong melihat kearah tangan pucat itu, menelan ludahnya agak susah.

"A-aku harus pergi, Hyunwon-sshi" Kata Jaejoong membuat senyum Hyunwon menghilang.

"Anda tidak bisa, Tuan. Dengan berat hati saya mengatakan, anda harus tetap disini sama seperti yang lain" Kata Hyunwon. Meski wajahnya berubah menakutkan, tapi kata-katanya masih penuh rasa hormat.

Jaejoong menggeleng cepat. Ia tidak ingin berada disini. Tangannya menggenggam erat pegangan tas yang ia pegang. Ia hanya tinggal berbalik dan membuka pintu itu lalu pergi sejauh mungkin.

**BRAK..BRAK..**

**Shit!**

Jaejoong kecewa karena pintu itu terkunci.

"Bi-biarkan aku pergi, aku.." Jaejoong berbalik, menghadap Hyunwon sambil memasang wajah memohon. Ekspresi wajah pelayan itu sungguh tak terbaca dan Jaejoong kesal dengan itu.

Tak berapa lama Hyunwon tersenyum, senyum yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Rumah ini lebih aman untuk anda, Tuan"

"A-aku tak peduli! Kalian mahluk apa sebenarnya?" Sergah Jaejoong.

"Kau pernah dengar tentang mahluk bernama malaikat? Jika iya, maka itulah kami"

"Malaikat?" Tanya Jaejoong, "Tidak ada malaikat yang menyekap manusia" Lanjutnya agak kencang.

Hyunwon kembali tersenyum. Ia tidak akan berkata apapun yang bisa menyulut emosi Jaejoong. Pria itu harus tetap berada di Angelos bagaimanapun caranya.

"Anda tidak bisa pergi secara diam-diam seperti ini, setidaknya pergilah saat matahari terbit" Kata Hyunwon. Jaejoong terdiam, berfikir kalau ucapan pelayan itu ada benarnya. Mungkin kalau ia meminta pergi dengan pelan-pelan, ia akan dibiarkan pergi dengan mudah.

"Baiklah. Aku akan pergi nanti setelah diluar terang" Jawabnya. Ia membenarkan letak tas di bahu kirinya, lalu berjalan menuju kearah tangga. Sepertinya ia harus menunggu sebentar.

Dibalik tubuh Jaejoong yang sudah berjalan menjauh, Hyunwon memasang ekspresi datar.

.

.

.

Jaejoong sudah tiba didalam kamarnya. Ia berjalan mondar-mandir di depan ranjang, menggigiti kuku jarinya sambil berfikir.

Apakah ia akan dibiarkan pergi?

Ia ingat bagaimana sulitnya meminta ijin untuk keluar rumah menemui teman-temannya, lalu bagaimana dengan sekarang?

**Bruk..**

Tubuh Jaejoong jatuh kebelakang, tepat keatas kasur. Dipandanginya langit-langit kamar yang berwarna biru.

Kenapa ia bisa terlambat menyadari keanehan-keanehan yang terjadi selama ini. Dan semua yang ada dirumah ini jelas-jelas sangat berbeda.

_Hahh.._

Ia harus segera bertindak. Sekarang atau tidak selamanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Krieett..**

Jaejoong membuka jendela kamarnya yang setinggi pinggang. Sepertinya cukup sulit untuk bisa melompat kebawah, karena itu Jaejoong menggunakan seprai yang cukup panjang, lalu mengikatnya pada pinggir jendela yang agak berlubang.

Seprai yang cukup kuat itu sudah menjulur kebawah, tidak terlalu dekat dengan tanah tapi cukup untuk membantunya turun.

Saat hendak menaiki jendela, dengan tas yang berada di pundaknya, sebuah tarikan yang kuat membuatnya jatuh kebelakang dan berakhir di lantai.

Jaejoong menoleh cepat, mendapati Taerin dan Jinwoon yang berdiri tak jauh dibelakangnya.

"Kau mau kemana, Jaejoong?" Tanya Taerin dengan wajah yang tak bersahabat. Jaejoong menelan ludahnya. Ia segera bangun, lalu berusaha naik ke jendela tapi tangan Taerin menyentuh kedua bahunya, dan menariknya hingga Jaejoong kembali terjatuh.

**Bruk..**

**Brusshh~**

"kau tidak bisa pergi dari sini Jaejoongie! Kau harus tetap disini untuk membantu kami" Kata Taerin setelah menjatuhkan Jaejoong ke lantai. Jaejoong masih terkejut, melihat kearah tasnya yang terbakar di hadapannya. Ia jelas melihat tangan Taerin mengeluarkan api dan hal itu semakin membuatnya takut.

"Hiks..bajuku.." Jaejoong tidak bisa membendung airmatanya. Ia menunduk, membuat airmata jatuh keatas tangannya.

Wajah Taerin yang tadinya diselimuti amarah, kini berubah sendu. Ia sudah terlanjur menyayangi Jaejoong, dan tidak akan tega melihatnya menangis.

Taerin dan Jinwoon saling berpandangan, lalu Taerin berjalan mendekati Jaejoong yang sedang rapuh. Tas yang tadinya terbakar api tiba-tiba kembali seperti semula dan api benar-benar menghilang.

"Ja-Jaejoongie" Panggil Taerin sambil menyentuh bahu Jaejoong yang bergetar.

"Jangan, _Ahjumma_. Maafkan aku" Jaejoong bergerak menjauh. Ia benar-benar takut dengan wanita dihadapannya ini. Taerin menatap iba pada Jaejoong.

"_Mianhae_, Jaejoongie. Aku tak akan menyakitimu jika kau menurut" Kata Taerin dengan lembut. Jaejoong yang duduk sambil memeluk lutut, melihat pada Taerin dengan ragu-ragu. Haruskah ia percaya? Haruskah ia menurut?

"Aku..aku hanya ingin pergi, _Ahjumma_" Balas Jaejoong dengan ratapan memohon. Jinwoon yang sedari tadi diam, mendekati calon menantu dan istrinya.

"Kau harus tetap tinggal disini, Jae. Kau harus dengar penjelasan kami dulu" Kata Jinwoon. Ia ikut berjongkok, menghadap pada pria ketakutan di depannya.

Taerin tersenyum, senyum yang membuat ketakutan Jaejoong hilang, senyum yang membuatnya nyaman di tempat itu. Bukan senyum menakutkan seperti beberapa saat lalu.

"Tapi kalian bukan..manusia" Katanya agak ragu. Ia tidak tahu pasti, mahluk seperti apa yang ada didepannya ini.

Jinwoon pun tersenyum, "Kau benar, kami malaikat"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"500 tahun yang lalu, kami berenam tinggal dengan damai di Surga, menikmati segala anugrah yang Tuhan ciptakan untuk kami" Jinwoon memulai ceritanya. Kini mereka bertiga sedang duduk diatas kasur, dengan Jaejoong yang berada di tengah.

"Aku dan Taerin saling mencintai. Semua malaikat di surga menyambut pernikahan kami dengan suka cita. Dan memiliki Heechul, Yunho, Yoochun dan Changmin sebagai anak kami.

Tepat setelah kelahiran Changmin, sebuah fitnah datang kepada kami. Taerin memang anak angkat dari ayahku. Tapi saat seseorang berkata bahwa sebenarnya kami mempunyai hubungan darah. Orang itu menghasut semuanya. Ayah kami pun entah kenapa mengatakan kalau berita itu adalah benar" Jinwoon menerawang, mengingat kejadian yang sudah berlalu 5 abad itu.

_'Kalian sudah dengar 'kan? Ayahku bahkan mengatakan kalau apa yang aku katakan adalah benar' Kata orang itu dengan angkuh. Jinwoon dan Taerin yang terduduk dilantai hanya memandang penuh kekecewaan pada orang itu._

_'Dan seperti yang kalian semua ketahui, malaikat mempunyai hukum terlarang yang tak boleh antara kita menikah dengan saudara sendiri. Tapi dia..' Orang itu menunjuk pada Jinwoon, 'Menikah pada adik kandungnya sendiri'_

_Seketika semua malaikat yang berdiri di depan istana riuh dengan bisik-bisik yang menyudutkan kedua orang itu._

_'Aku hanya ingin menjadi adil sebagai calon penerus ayahku. Dan dengan berat hati aku memutuskan, kalau kalian berdua beserta keempat anak kalian harus di lempar ke bumi'_

_'TIDAK! Apa yang kau katakah, Hyung? Kenapa kau tega pada kami?'_

_Orang itu tersenyum, 'Tega? Aku hanya menjalankan apa yang sudah di tugaskan padaku. Kalian itu buruk, sama seperti manusia-manusia dibawah sana jadi kalian harus bergabung dengan mereka' Kata orang itu penuh dengan keangkuhan._

_'Tapi, Oppa..kenapa kau tega melakukan ini pada kami? Kalau aku dan Jinwoon Oppa bersaudara, maka kaupun akan begitu denganku' Kali ini Taerin tak bisa terus diam._

_Pria bersayap emas itu tertawa dengan angkuh. Matanya menatap Taerin penuh kebencian._

_'Lalu apa peduli ku? Kalian adalah sampah!'_

_'Kalian aku beri waktu untuk bersiap-siap, sebelum besok harus berada di bumi' Pria itu tersenyum, berbalik lalu melangkah menuju tempat ayahnya duduk. Tersenyum penuh penghormatan pada ayahnya yang menatap kesal pada anak pertamanya itu._

"Pada malam harinya, Dia datang kekamar kami, ingin membicarakan sebuah kesepakatan"

_'Aku tak akan menghukum kalian jika kalian mau bekerjasama' Katanya, sambil duduk di kursi yang ada di kamar itu. Ditempat itu hanya ada mereka bertiga._

_Jinwoon menatap murka pada pria yang memasang wajah tak bersalah itu._

_'Cih, kau pikir kami takut padamu?!'_

_Pria itu tertawa kencang, merendahkan malaikat yang merupakan adik kandungnya itu, 'Lalu kau pikir aku main-main? Kau akan aku kutuk Jinwoon-ah'_

_Kedua mata Jinwoon dan Taerin terbelalak, 'Apa?'_

_'Haha. Memang kau pikir aku akan berbaik hati dengan hanya melempar kalian ke bumi?' _

_Pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya, 'Kalian tidak akan bisa kembali ke surga, dan anak kalian akan menikah dengan laki-laki'_

_'Aku rasa itu terlalu baik untuk kalian' Lanjutnya sambil mengangguk berulang kali, lalu berdiri dari duduknya. Melangkah kearah Jinwoon dengan pandangan menghina._

_'Tentu aku tak akan melakukan itu, jika kau mau memberikan Taerin padaku' Katanya tepat di hadapan Jinwoon. Jinwoon yang mendengar itu tak mampu mengendalikan emosinya. Ia memegang leher pria itu dengan kedua tangan, mendorong dengan cepat hingga terduduk kembali kekursinya yang tadi._

_'Aku membencimu, Hyung!' Jinwoon mengeratkan cekikannya pada leher pria itu. Meski cekikan Jinwoon terasa menyakitkan, tapi pria itu tetap tertawa, seolah tangan adiknya tidak menyakitinya._

_'Kau akan menyesal, Jung Jinwoon!'_

_'Yeobo! Hentikan, jebal!' Taerin mencoba melepaskan tangan suaminya itu._

_'ARRGH!' Jinwoon pun melepaskan cekikannya dari leher pria itu._

_'Gomawo, Taerin ah. Kau memang gadis yang baik' Pria itu menyentuh pipi Taerin Meski harus mendapatkan tepisan dari wanita itu._

_'Jangan sentuh aku. Kau menjijikkan' Sergah Taerin marah. Pria itu kembali tertawa._

_'Nikmati hukuman kalian'_

_Plassh.._

_Pria itu menghilang. Jinwoon jatuh kebawah, meremas rambutnya kesal. Taerin yang melihat itu tak tega, ia pun memeluk Jinwoon penuh kelembutan._

_'Apa salahku, Taerin ah? Apa salah kalau kita saling mencintai?' Tanya Jinwoon, memandang istrinya yang tampak bersedih._

_'Ini takdir kita, Yeobo. Kita harus menerimanya'_

"Kutukan?" Jaejoong menatap bingung kearah Jinwoon. Taerin menyentuh bahu Jaejoong lalu tersenyum.

"Kami terasingkan, Jaejoongie. Tak ada yang bisa membantu kami kembali ke surga, kecuali 1 hal" Perkataan Taerin membuat Jaejoong bertambah bingung.

"Anak"

"_Mwo?_"

"Kau tahu kenapa anak-anakku menikah dengan manusia?" Tanya Jinwoon. Jaejoong menggeleng polos.

"Karena harus lahir seorang anak dari hasil pernikahan antara kami para malaikat dan manusia"

Jaejoong cukup terkejut. Ia jadi berfikir siapa yang akan melahirkan anak. Tapi tunggu dulu, ada yang aneh dipikirannya.

"Tapi anak kalian menikah dengan pria, lalu bagaimana.." Jaejoong bertanya dengan terburu-buru.

Taerin tersenyum sebelum menjawab, "Pria memang tak bisa melahirkan anak, tapi itu pengecualian...untukmu"

_**"MWO?"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Junsu berdiri didepan pintu kamar Jaejoong. Ia sudah mengetahui kalau Jaejoong sudah tahu semuanya. Keluarga Jung yang lain sempat bingung kenapa Jaejoong tidak lupa padahal Changmin berhasil menghapus ingatan Jaejoong.

Junsu ingin berbicara dengan Jaejoong karena saat sarapan pria itu tidak ada di ruang makan. Mungkin Jaejoong masih takut dengan yang lainnya.

**TOK...TOK..**

Junsu mengetuk pintu kamar Jaejoong, lalu suara dari dalam terdengar.

"Aku Junsu. Jae, boleh aku masuk?" Lama tak terdengar apapun dari dalam, hingga sebuah kunci yang diputar terdengar.

"Masuklah" Wajah Jaejoong terlihat membuat Junsu tersenyum.

"Eum, Jae. Apa kau marah padaku?" Tanya Junsu agak ragu. Mereka sudah duduk diatas ranjang Jaejoong.

Jaejoong melihat pada Junsu sebentar sebelum tersenyum, "Awalnya iya, karena kalian membohongiku. Tapi setelah tahu semuanya, kalian tidak berlaku buruk padaku" Jawaban Jaejoong membuat Junsu menghela nafas.

"_Hyung_, apa kau memang manusia?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Iya sampai 5 tahun yang lalu, dan sekarang aku hanya setengah manusia" Kata Junsu. Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Lalu apa orang tuamu juga meninggal?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi. Ia sudah berpikir tadi, apakah kematian orang tua dan bibi Choi ada hubungannya dengan ini.

"Menurutmu? Aku sedih saat mengetahui kedua orang tuaku meninggal tapi setelah tahu semuanya, aku pun bersyukur"

"Maksudmu?"

Junsu menghadap Jaejoong, memegang kedua bahu calon kakak iparnya itu, "Ingat, Jae. Keluarga Jung adalah malaikat, mereka baik dan tidak pernah membunuh siapapun" Mendengar itu mata Jaejoong terbelalak.

"Ta-tapi"

"Kau pasti berfikir kalau apa yang kau lihat saat itu adalah benar?! Apa kau melihat mayat mereka?" Jaejoong menggeleng.

Junsu tersenyum, "Kau tidak pernah keluar dari Angelos. Mereka hanya membuat kau bermimpi tentang kematian itu"

"Tapi waktu denganmu itu?"

"Iya, Jae. Aku hanya masuk kedalam mimpimu" Kata Junsu. Jaejoong meremas tangannya.

"Jadi mereka belum meninggal?" Tanya Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri, lalu saat kemudian ia tersenyum. Ada perasaaan senang yang memuncak ketika mengetahui kalau semua orang yang ia cintai masih hidup.

Wajah Junsu sedih seketika, "Mereka memang belum meninggal, tapi kau...mereka pikir kau sudah meninggal"

"_**MWO?**_" Pekik Jaejoong. Ia menutup mulutnya.

"Tempat ini adalah hutan belantara, tak ada yang bisa melihat Angelos kecuali orang yang terpilih. Jadi kau di anggap hilang di hutan, dan dimakan hewan buas" Jelas Junsu.

Tentu Jaejoong bersedih, tapi ia harus menerimanya. Ini takdirnya.

Junsu menepuk bahu Jaejoong lalu berdiri, "Seharusnya kau tahu ini saat usiamu 17 tahun, Jae"

"Memang kenapa kalau aku tahu lebih awal?"

Wajah junsu berubah datar, "Dia akan datang lebih cepat"

Hal itu membuat Jaejoong menelan ludahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho meletakkan kuas yang ia gunakan keatas meja di samping kanvas. Ia bangun dari duduk, mengambil tongkatnya lalu berjalan kearah jendela besar kamarnya. Ia bersandar di jendela, menatap langit yang hampir gelap. Ia suka dengan cuaca di dunia manusia. Dulu, tugas para malaikat di surga adalah mengubah cuaca dan tugas-tugas lainnya.

**Ceklek..**

Yunho menoleh ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka, menampilkan sosok cantik sang ibu. Taerin tersenyum, ia menutup pintu lalu berjalan kearah Yunho.

"Bagaimana dengan Jaejoong, _Omoni_?" Tanya Yunho penasaran sekaligus khawatir.

"Dia sudah tahu semuanya, tentang kita. Juga tentang penyatuan yang akan kalian lakukan" Jawab Taerin.

"Lalu apa katanya?"

"Eum, bagaimana ya.." Taerin menyisir rambutnya, "Dia hanya merona"

Mendengar jawaban itu membuat Yunho diam, tapi detik kemudian terkekeh. Ia merasa lucu dengan Jaejoong yang seperti itu.

"Kau punya waktu 24 hari lagi sebelum penyatuan. Dekati Jaejoong dan buat dia memberikannya padamu dengan senang hati" Perkataan Taerin yang membuat Yunho malu kali ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam sudah menjemput, kini seluruh keluarga Jung makan malam bersama, termasuk Jaejoong yang hanya bisa menunduk. Ia tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Memang ia sudah tidak marah atau takut, tapi dirinya menjadi canggung.

"Apa makanannya enak, Jae?" Tanya Jinwoon. Jaejoong mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya kami tak perlu makan untuk tetap hidup, tapi moment seperti ini kami butuhkan" Lanjut Jinwoon. Jaejoong mengangguk. Ia mengerti perbedaan mereka.

"Jae, maafkan aku" Jaejoong melihat kearah Changmin. Wajah pria itu menunjukkan penyesalan.

Jaejoong sudah memaafkan semuanya. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk membantu keluarga ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Heechul duduk diatas tempat tidur Yunho. Beberapa saat lalu pria itu mengetuk kamar sang adik, lalu duduk diatas tempat tidur, berhadapan dengan Yunho yang masih sibuk melukis.

Sebenarnya ini pertama kali Heechul masuk kekamar adik keduanya. Pria itu lebih senang menghabiskan waktu dikamar atau dimanapun yang tidak ada banyak orang. Ia benci keramaian, juga benci pembicaraan yang memakan waktu lama. Yunho tahu tentang itu.

Ketika membukakan pintu tadi, ia cukup kaget melihat sosok Heechul yang tersenyum kecil. Ia berfikir, untuk apa kakaknya itu menemuinya.

"Apa kau tak bosan dengan kegiatan melukis itu, Yunho ah?" Tanya Heechul, menggoyangkan kedua kakinya yang menjuntai di lantai. Yunho menghentikan kegiatannya sesaat, melirik pada Heechul yang memasang ekspresi biasa.

"Ada apa _Hyung_ kesini?" Tanya Yunho tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada lukisannya.

Heechul tertawa mendengar itu, "Memang tidak boleh aku mengunjungi adikku?" Tanya Heechul kembali.

"Aku tahu sifatmu yang lebih suka menyendiri itu. Dan jika kau berada disini, pasti ada hal yang ingin kau katakan" Kata Yunho dengan malas. Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, menyisir rambutnya yang berwarna gelap.

"Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan ucapan selamat karena Jaejoong sudah tahu siapa kita, dan aku suka responnya yang akan membantu kita" Yunho mendelik. Dulu saat Yoochun menemukan Junsu dan pria itu tahu siapa mereka, Heechul tak pernah mendatangi Yoochun.

"Aku merasa senang, seharusnya aku melakukan ini sejak awal"

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Yunho melempar kuas ditangannya keatas meja.

Heechul terkekeh, "Kau tahu, ramalan Hyunwon itu terlalu lama untuk kita dan aku sudah tak sabar ingin kembali ke surga" Katanya tanpa rasa bersalah.

**Brak..**

"Jadi kau yang menahan kekuatan Changmin pada Jaejoong?" Yunho berdiri, menyeret sebelah kakinya untuk berada di depan Heechul. Tatapan marah Yunho terlihat jelas, tapi Heechul tidak pernah takut.

"Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku, aku mempercepat keadaan ini agar rencana kita berhasil"

**Buagh..**

Yunho meninju wajah Heechul hingga pria itu terjatuh kebelakang, "Kau membuat semuanya menjadi kacau. Kau tahu akibatnya kalau Jaejoong tahu rahasia kita sebelum waktunya?!" Kata Yunho murka. Heechul menyentuh bibirnya yang terasa sakit, lalu menyeringai.

"Tentu saja. Kau tak perlu khawatir, Yunho. Semua akan baik-baik saja" Kata Heechul sebelum menghilang dari hadapan Yunho. Seperginya Heechul ia menonjok kasur yang tak bersalah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Heechul sampai di kursi yang ada didalam perpustakaan, membuka buku yang tadi sudah ia letakan di atas meja. Ia terus tersenyum, membayangkan kekesalan Yunho tadi saat ia mengatakan semuanya.

Ia tidak ingin berniat jahat, ia hanya ingin permasalahan ini cepat selesai. Ramalan Hyunwon tentang kedatangan Dia terlalu lama untuknya. Ia ingin cepat membawa Hankyung pergi ke surga. Apa ia egois? Sebut saja seperti itu.

"Aku tak menyangka kau melakukannya, _Hyung_" Heechul sedikit tersentak, lalu menoleh kesamping. Ia tidak menyadari kehadiran Changmin yang duduk menghadap kearahnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku dengar percakapanmu dengan Yunho _Hyung_ tadi, dan aku tak menyangka kau mampu melakukan itu" Jelas Changmin. Ia memandang Heechul tajam.

**SREETT..**

Heechul bangun dari duduknya, lalu menghampiri Changmin, berdiri di hadapan adik bungsunya itu.

"Hei bocah, kau tahu apa selain memanah? Yang ada di otakmu hanya bagaimana membidik panah tepat sasaran" Kata Heechul dengan nada mengejek.

Changmin yang mendengar itu menjadi emosi, bangun dari duduknya dengan mendadak hingga kursi yang ia duduki jatuh keatas lantai.

"Jaga bicaramu, _**Hyung!**_" Desis Changmin tepat di depan wajah Heechul.

"Kalian semua tak usah munafik! Jika Jaejoong tahu lebih awal dan kedatangan Dia lebih cepat maka akan lebih cepat juga kita kembali ke surga" Kata Heechul dengan tajam.

Changmin mengeratkan kedua tangannya disamping tubuh, "Tapi rahim Jaejoong belum kuat untuk dibuahi, dan lagi kalau Dia datang sedangkan kita tidak punya senjata, kita akan hancur lebih awal" Kata Changmin bertambah kesal. Ia muak pada _Hyung_nya yang selalu bertindak semaunya ini.

"aku rasa Dia bisa menunggu jadi kau tenang saja, jangan seperti Yunho yang lumpuh itu begitu juga dengan keberaniannya" Heechul melipat tangannya, lalu tersenyum meremehkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini Jaejoong bangun lebih awal, ia membuka jendela kamarnya lalu menghirup udara yang masih sangat sejuk. Ia memejamkan mata, wajahnya terasa segar sehabis mencuci muka tadi.

"Tuan, anda di tunggu di ruang makan" Panggil seorang pelayan dari luar kamar.

"Iya" Sahut Jaejoong, lalu menutup kembali jendela kamarnya untuk bergegas keluar kamar.

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya di ruang makan, sebelum duduk Taerin sudah memanggilnya, "Tolong panggilkan Yunho, Jae"

"Hah, aku?"

"Memang kenapa? Kau takut? Haha" Tanya Hankyung sambil tertawa.

Jaejoong menggeleng cepat, "Tidak. A-aku akan memanggilnya" Jaejoong keluar ruang makan sambil menunduk, mengundang tawa seluruh yang ada disana.

Lalu setelah berjalan agak lambat, Jaejoong tiba juga di depan pintu kamar Yunho. Ia ingin segera mengetuk pintu itu, tapi bayangan tentang kejadian hari itu membuat tubuhnya bergetar. Bayangan saat melihat dari punggung Yunho muncul sebuah sayap besar. Tapi ia harus bisa menyesuaikan diri. Berfikir kalau semua orang di rumah ini pasti mempunyai sayap, jadi ia tak perlu takut lagi.

Jujur, selain itu ia pun gugup untuk bertemu dengan Yunho. Ini pertama kalinya mereka akan bertemu setelah kejadian itu, dan ia tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana pada Yunho.

**Ceklek..**

Belum selesai dengan pikirannya, pintu di depan Jaejoong terbuka, menampilkan Yunho dengan wajah terkejut sama sepertinya.

"I-itu.."

"Jae.."

"Ya?" Jaejoong melihat pada Yunho yang tampak ragu, pria itu menggaruk belakang telinganya, membuat Jaejoong bingung.

"Aku ingin bicara padamu" Kata Yunho yang sudah bisa menguasai kegugupannya.

"Ta-tapi sarapan kita?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil menunjuk kearah belakang.

Yunho tersenyum, "Aku tidak membutuhkannya, dan kau bisa membawanya untuk dimakan di tempat itu"

"Dimana? Di taman?"

"Tidak, taman itu tidak aman untukmu, Jae" Kata Yunho sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong membawa kotak bekal di tangannya, setelah tadi menyiapkan makanan agar bisa ia bawa. Kini ia dan Yunho sedang berjalan di lorong yang ada didalam ruangan berpapan nama 'Galery Yunho'.

Jaejoong pikir saat berada di depan pintu ruangan itu, tempat didalamnya hanya ruangan kecil yang berisi lukisan-lukisan karya Yunho, tapi saat pintu dibuka, ia bisa melihat lorong panjang menuju kesebuah tempat yang lebih besar. Baru di dalam tempat itu berjejer dengan rapih lukisan-lukisan karya Yunho.

Didinding persegi empat yang mengelilinginya, terdapat banyak bingkai berisi berbagai macam lukisan, meski temanya satu yaitu malaikat, tapi tetap saja bagi Jaejoong itu tetap menarik.

Dulu ia tak pernah menganggap malaikat nyata, tapi setelah mengetahui fakta tentang keluarga Jung, ia baru yakin kalau pikirannya selama ini salah.

Setelah memutari lukisan didinding, Jaejoong beserta Yunho berjalan kearah tengah ruangan. Ada sebuah meja besar, diatasnya berdiri empat bingkai yang disanggah oleh kayu agar tidak jatuh dibagian belakangnya.

Lukisan itu membuat Jaejoong terkejut lalu menoleh pada Yunho, "Lukisan ini mirip denganku?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Itu memang kau, Jae. Jika kau punya sayap seperti kami, begitulah penampilanmu"

"Aah, keren~" Seru Jaejoong senang. Ia tersenyum lalu menyentuh permukaan kaca yang melindungi lukisan itu.

"Semua ini kau yang melukisnya?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan senyum manisnya.

"Tentu. Memang siapa yang di ijinkan melukis malaikatku" Jawab Yunho agak ketus, terselip nada protektif pada ucapannya dan itu membuat dada Jaejoong berdesir.

"Eum, Yunho. Jelaskan padaku tentang semua ini? Apa yang sudah terjadi dalam keluarga Jung? Dan apakah.." Jaejoong ragu menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Kita akan menikah?" Lanjutnya setelah diam beberapa saat.

Yunho mendelik mendengar itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T**

**B**

**C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chap ini lumayan panjang ^_^

Ngertikan tentang sejarah keluarga Jung? Kalau masih bingung, chap depan bakal di perjelas sama Yunho. Tentang siapa si 'Dia', hubungannya sama keluarga Jung, dan alasan kenapa dia melakukan itu.

Yg nanya Heechul jahat apa engga, bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang pengakuannya di chap ini? Kalo Hankyung sih dia baik.

Terus..terus siapa yang nebak ortu Jaejoong gak mati? Selama Jj mikir ortunya mati, dia kan taunya dari orang lain, bukan ngeliat sendiri mayat ortunya. Jadi kesimpulannya, yg di anggap mati ya malah si Jaejoongnya, hehe.

Aku mau ff ini cepet ke inti, biar gak kayak sinetron, jadi aku mutusin potong adegan yang gak penting dan chap inilah hasilnya ^_^

Apa mulai disini sudah ada yang bisa nebak jalan cerita ff ini? Kita main teka-teki yah ^_^

See You Next Time~


	8. Chapter 7

**Angelos**

**Genre :** Drama, Fantasy, Thriller, Mpreg

**Rating :** T

**Cast :** Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Heechul, Park Yoochun, kim Junsu, Shim Changmin, Jung Jinwoon, Jung Taerin and others

**Author :** Kim Hyunri aka me

**Chapter 7**

Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah duduk di pojok ruang galery Yunho sambil membuka kotak bekal yang dari tadi Jaejoong bawa. Kotak bekal sederhana itu di buat dadakan oleh Jaejoong dengan memasukkan lauk apapun yang ada di dapur.

Yoonbin si kepala koki mengatakan ia bisa memberikan makanan yang enak hanya dalam sekejap mata, tapi Jaejoong menolak dengan alasan ia tak mau makanan hasil kekuatan. Alhasil ia hanya mendapatkan 5 potong telur gulung, 3 udang tepung dan 2 potong daging.

"Aku sengaja memberikan banyak nasi untuk kita berdua" Kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

"Kan sudah aku bilang, malaikat tak perlu makan seperti manusia"

"Tapi kalian ada di negeri manusia, jadi bertingkahlah seperti manusia!" Balas Jaejoong tak mau kalah. Yunho terkekeh mendengar itu dan juga merasa lucu dengan ekspresi wajah yang Jaejoong tunjukkan.

"Oke, baiklah. Ayo kita makan" Akhirnya Yunho mengalah. Ia lalu menunjukkan mulutnya yang terbuka di hadapan Jaejoong.

Untuk beberapa saat, Yunho dan Jaejoong larut dalam acara makan terlambat mereka.

**.**

**.**

"Saat itu aku sudah berusia 16 tahun ketika kami berenam di lempar kebumi. Sebelumnya terjadi pertengkaran antara kami dengan 1 malaikat yang nantinya akan menjadi dewa di surga, dan itulah kenapa aku bisa mendapatkan kelumpuhan ini" Yunho menunjuk kaki kanannya yang tak bisa di gerakkan. Jaejoong mendengarkan cerita Yunho dengan penuh perhatian.

"Saat itu diantara kami berenam, hanya aku yang tidak rela di lemparkan kebumi hanya karena kesalahan yang tidak kami perbuat, tapi dia..malaikat itu membuatku tak bisa tinggal diam" Nafas Yunho terengah, ada emosi yang mendalam di antara nada bicaranya.

"Aku berjalan cepat kearahnya untuk mematahkan sayap-sayap emasnya itu, tapi ketika kakiku belum sampai kearahnya yang duduk di singgasana, ia gunakan kekuatan di tangannya untuk menjatuhkan kakiku"

"Aku mengerang terduduk, menatap laknat kearah malaikat yang berwajah busuk itu"

_'Lihat! Siapa yang ingin sepertinya? Siapa yang berani melawanku, hah?' Kata malaikat itu, menunjuk pada Yunho yang sedang di hampiri sang ayah._

_'Brengsek kau, Hyung!'_

_'Jinwoon ah! Jaga ucapanmu!' Katanya melihat tajam kearah adik kandungnya itu._

_'Dan kau Yunho, saat kita bertemu nanti jadilah Yunho yang kuat. Lawan aku, jika kau menang maka keluargamu itu akan kembali kesini' Katanya pada Yunho, 'Tapi jika tidak, kalian akan hancur seperti debu' Tangannya mengerat didepan dada, seolah sesuatu hancur dalam genggaman tangannya._

Yunho benci itu, sampai sekarang ia tak bisa melupakan tatapan mata yang pernah di layangkan malaikat itu padanya. Ia lalu menoleh pada Jaejoong yang tetap setia mendengar semua ceritanya.

"Jadi selama kakiku tidak merasakan apapun, Dia masih belum datang" Kata Yunho sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi siapa Dia itu, Yunho?" Tanya Jaejoong. Ia sangat penasaran dengan malaikat yang keluarga ini panggil Dia.

Yunho kembali menerawang, mengingat nama Dia hanya akan membuka luka hati keluarga Jung, tapi Jaejoong harus tahu.

"Namanya, Jung Il woo. Kakak kandung dari ayah"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi manusia itu sudah tahu tentang Jinwoon dan keluarganya?" Tanya pria bersayap emas di punggungnya.

"Benar, _My Lord_. Apakah harus kita menyerang sekarang?"

"Jangan!" Tangan pria itu terangkat.

"Kita lihat apa yang akan mereka lakukan, dan aku punya rencana untuk mereka" Lanjutnya sambil menyeringai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Awalnya Dia memang tidak menyetujui pernikahan Bumonim tapi dengan berjalannya waktu kami semua merasa dia tidak seperti yang kami pikirkan, lalu ketika ada isu tentang pengalihan kekuasaan, Dia berubah menjadi lebih licik dari sebelumnya"

"Mungkin itulah sifat aslinya selama ini dan bodohnya kami tertipu dengan sifat itu" Yunho menopang tangan kirinya pada lututnya yang di tekuk. Jaejoong memperhatikan Yunho dari samping, mendengarkan cerita yang keluar dari mulut Yunho.

"Aku tak bisa terima saat keluargaku di rendahkan seperti ini, Dia harus membayarnya, dan kau harus membantuku" Lanjut Yunho membuat Jaejoong mendelik.

Pandangan mata Jaejoong jatuh kearah tangannya yang sedang meremas ujung baju, ia menggigit bibirnya karena gugup. Haruskah ia membantu? Mengingat perkataan Taerin tentang melahirkan anak, membuat bulu-bulu kecil di tengkuknya meremang.

Bagaimana bisa?

"A-apa hanya anak satu-satunya senjata yang bisa melawan Dia?" Tanya Jaejoong ragu.

Yunho menoleh pada Jaejoong lalu tersenyum, "Apa kau takut?" Tanya Yunho tepat sasaran. Jaejoong makin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Saat kami terlempar ke bumi, kami tak tahu harus bagaimana memulai kehidupan. Tapi ditengah kebingungan itu, Hyunwon yang merupakan cupid surga datang melawan takdirnya untuk membantu kami. Ia pandai meramal, mendapat informasi cara apa yang bisa membantu kami kembali ke surga" Jelas Yunho panjang lebar. Ia menatap mata ragu Jaejoong.

"Dan caranya adalah harus lahir seorang anak yang mempunyai darah manusia dan malaikat. Beratus-ratus tahun kami menunggu, lalu datang masa 15 tahun yang membuat kami tak henti menunggu, hanya anak yang kami butuhkan, Jae" Lanjut Yunho. Jaejoong mengangguk paham.

"Aku tahu, hanya saja..." Jaejoong menjeda ucapannya, "Bagaimana bisa aku melahirkan? Aku pria, dan aku tak punya rahim"

Yunho tersenyum, "Lalu apa alasan kami menahanmu selama beberapa bulan ini?"

"Kau punya rahim, Jae..disini" Yunho perlahan mengusap perut Jaejoong lembut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho dan Jaejoong keluar dari ruang galeri Yunho setelah selesai mengobrol tentang banyak hal. Baru akan menjauh, mereka melihat Heechul berjalan mendekati mereka. Yunho dengan refleks menarik tangan Jaejoong agar berdiri di belakang tubuhnya.

Heechul berhenti di depan Yunho, merasa aneh dengan wajah tegang Yunho. Ia lalu melihat kearah belakang tubuh Yunho dan tersenyum pada Jaejoong.

"Hai, Jae" Sapa Heechul. Jaejoong merasa heran dengan sikap Heechul yang berbeda akhir-akhir ini, dan lagi ia baru sadar kalau manik mata pria itu tak lagi berwarna hijau.

"Menjauh darinya, _Hyung_!" Kata Yunho ketus. Heechul melipat tangan didada, tersenyum manis pada adik keduanya itu.

"Hei, aku bukan Dia, Yunho. Berhenti menganggapku seperti seorang penjahat" Kata Heechul dengan tatapan memohon. Yunho terdiam, lalu merasakan baju belakangnya ditarik.

"Kau kenapa?" Bisik Jaejoong. Yunho tidak menjawab, ia kembali melihat Heechul.

"Aku tidak suka sikapmu yang selalu seenaknya. Aku masih menghormatimu sebagai seorang kakak, tapi kau juga harus menghormatiku "

Heechul mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Baiklah, aku tak akan ikut campur. Lagipula aku tak peduli dengan apapun rencana kalian. Kau tahu, menunggu selama 500 tahun membuat tubuhku pegal" Katanya, tersenyum tipis pada sang adik.

**Plashh~**

"Hah?" Jaejoong terlonjak ketika tiba-tiba Heechul menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

Yunho menyadari keterkejutan Jaejoong dan ia hanya tersenyum, "Aku juga bisa melakukan itu jika kau mau"

"Apa?" Tanya Jaejoong pelan, ia masih shock dan masih berlindung dibelakang tubuh Yunho.

"Aku bisa kekamarmu saat kau tidur dengan menggunakan kekuatan itu, tanpa harus repot-repot berjalan dengan kaki lumpuh ini" Kata Yunho sambil terkekeh.

"Ta-tapi aku baru melihatnya"

"Memang selama kau disini, kami hanya menggunakan kekuatan telepati saja. Tidak untuk yang lain" Jelas Yunho. Jaejoong mengangguk, sandiwara para malaikat itu sungguh sempurna.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong bosan jika tinggal seharian di kamar, disana tidak ada yang bisa ia kerjakan selain tidur dan berguling-guling tak jelas. Seperti sekarang, rambutnya sangat berantakan karena kegiatan itu. Dengan malas ia berjalan kearah meja hias, menyisir rambutnya dengan jari.

Ia meletakan kedua telapak tangannya di pipi, mengukur seberapa besar ukuran bentuk wajahnya. Ia merasa, selama berada di rumah ini, tubuhnya mengalami peningkatan berat badan. Ia tidak tahu karena apa, makannya biasa saja dan ia tidak minum susu.

Tangannya lalu beralih ke pinggang, turun sedikit kepinggul. Bagian itu menurutnya lebih berisi.

Ia tidak ingat memiliki pantat yang gemuk seperti itu, tapi sekarang semuanya jelas ia lihat. Maka kesimpulannya adalah, ia semakin gendut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Junsu dan Taerin sibuk menata bunga-bunga yang baru saja mereka petik dikebun. Mereka menghiasi vas-vas bunga yang ada di tiap ruangan dengan bunga beraneka warna.

Sebenarnya jarang sekali mereka menggunakan bunga sebagai hiasan, terlebih rumah itu dilindungi oleh kekuatan dan akan membuat bunga-bunga cepat layu. Itu juga yang membuat tak ada jam yang berfungsi dengan baik dirumah ini, termasuk televisi, AC, atau alat elektronik apapun. Semua benda hidup dirumah itu akan rusak.

"Kapan kau akan kembali kuliah, Junsu?" Tanya Taerin pada menantu keduanya itu. Junsu tetap sibuk memotong tangkai bunga mawar.

"Aku libur 3 bulan, _Umma_. Dan aku masih ingin bersama Chunnie" Jawab Junsu. Taerin mengangguk.

Saat ini mereka sedang duduk di lantai, merangkai bunga diatas meja ruang keluarga. Kedua menantu dan mertua itu memang selalu kompak, selain karena Junsu menantu yang berperan sebagai wanita, ia juga tidak pernah mau mengajak Heechul. Anaknya itu terlalu senang menyendiri saat tak ada Hankyung.

Nanti jika Jaejoong sudah resmi menjadi menantunya, ia akan mengikut-sertakan pria itu kedalam teamnya—ia, Junsu dan Jaejoong. Membayangkannya saja membuat ia tak henti tersenyum.

"Kalian sedang apa?" Suara itu menginterupsi kegiatan kedua orang itu. Keduanya menoleh dan mendapati Jaejoong berdiri di pintu masuk ruang keluarga.

"Kemarilah, Jaejoongie" Panggil Taerin. Jaejoong tersenyum lalu mendekati kedua orang yang duduk dilantai itu dan bergabung bersama mereka.

"Kalian juga merangkai bunga?" Tanya Jaejoong yang sudah duduk disamping Junsu.

"Sebenarnya tidak, kami hanya membutuhkan wanginya saja. Dalam beberapa jam saja mereka akan layu" Jawab Taerin.

"Wangi mawar? Bukankah seharusnya melati?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi, ia lalu mengambil 1 tangkai bunga mawar putih.

"Aww.." Tanpa sengaja jari telunjuk Jaejoong tertusuk duri, ia hampir menghisap darah yang keluar tapi tangan Junsu menghentikannya.

Jaejoong mengernyit bingung, Junsu tersenyum lalu menunjuk jari Jaejoong dengan matanya. Jaejoong pun mengikuti Junsu dan ia kembali terkejut ketika darah yang keluar dari jarinya perlahan masuk kembali.

"Da-darahnya" Jaejoong tergagap. Ia meminta penjelasan dari Junsu dan Taerin.

Taerin tersenyum, "Itulah kenapa Angelos aman untukmu, Jaejoongie. Di tempat ini kau tak akan mati meski terbelah menjadi 8 bagian. Luka-luka itu akan menghilang dengan sendirinya"

Penjelasan Taerin membuat Jaejoong terperangah. Banyak rahasia tentang rumah dan keluarga Jung, dan kenyataan dari itu semua tak henti-hentinya membuat ia terpukau.

"Tapi kenapa kaki Yunho sshi tetap lumpuh?" Tanya Jaejoong. Kedua orang di depannya terdiam.

"Sebenarnya pertarungan yang akan terjadi nanti hanya antara Yunho dan Dia. Bukan yang lainnya" Jawab Taerin akhirnya.

Junsu tersenyum, "Maka itu kami membutuhkan anak darimu dan Yunho _Hyung_. Mungkin panah Changmin, kekuatan membaca pikiran Chunnie, dan kekuatan mata Heechul _Hyung_ hanya pelengkap, tapi yang bisa membantu kami hanya anak itu, Jae" Tambah Junsu.

Jaejoong menunduk, "Separah itu kah?" Gumam Jaejoong. Ia tidak menyangka perannya sangat penting.

"Hari penyatuan semakin dekat. Kau akan hamil setelah 5 hari pembuahan dan melahirkan pada bulan kedua kehamilan" Kata Taerin membuat Jaejoong terbelalak.

"Apa? Secepat itu?"

"Tentu Jae, pertarungan itu akan terjadi saat bulan purnama pada bulan kelima dan kita harus cepat"

"Tapi...itu cepat sekali" Jaejoong lebih shock dari yang tadi. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan hal-hal itu terjadi dalam jangka waktu 4 bulan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari-hari berlalu dengan kejutan-kejutan yang membuat Jaejoong berteriak bahkan nyaris pingsan. Dan seiring perjalanan itu membuat Jaejoong semakin yakin untuk membantu keluarga Jung.

Jaejoong mulai terbiasa berada di tempat itu beserta dengan kenangan-kenangan manis yang tercipta.

Saat ini Angelos di penuhi dengan kesibukan para maid yang membersihkan seluruh ruangan yang ada di rumah. Memang tiap hari rumah itu selalu di bersihkan tapi tidak selalu mendetail, bahkan tidak sampai ke bawah lemari, atau kebelakang tirai jendela.

Taerin mengomandai semua itu dengan memperhatikan seluruh pekerjaan para maid. Seperti sekarang ia berdiri sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

Lalu kenapa keadaan Angelos hari ini berbeda?

Jawabannya tentu saja karena 3 hari lagi upacara akbar akan kembali terjadi. Maksudnya adalah, 3 hari lagi tepat 17 tahun usia Jaejoong dan itu berarti hari penyatuan akan datang pada hari itu.

Jauh lebih keatas, tepatnya didalam kamar Jaejoong, pria itu sedang duduk pasrah diatas tempat tidur, memperhatikan Junsu yang sejak tadi sibuk di hadapannya.

"Kau harus memakai gaun ini, kemeja ini, atau yang ini?" Tanya Junsu, memperlihatkan 1 persatu pakaian yang akan di pakai Jaejoong pada prosesi pernikahan antara Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Gaun ini adalah gaun yang di pakai _Umma_ saat menikah dengan Jung _Appa_, kau bisa menebak kalau umur gaun ini lebih dari 500 tahun" Junsu menjelaskan 1 gaun berwarna kuning yang panjangnya hanya selutut. Meski sudah terlampau lama, tapi gaun itu masih tetap berkilauan.

"Gaun itu masih bagus, _Hyung_" Komentar Jaejoong. Junsu mengangguk, membenarkan perkataan Jaejoong.

"Waktu menikah dulu, _Umma_ Jung memaksaku memakai gaun ini, tapi karena risih aku pun menolaknya" Kata Junsu. Ia tertawa ketika mengingat itu.

"Lalu kenapa kau menunjukkannya padaku? Aku juga tidak mau memakainya" Timpal Jaejoong sedikit cemberut. Junsu tersenyum, melempar gaun yang ia pegang kearah kursi depan meja hias, bersama dengan pakaian yang lain. Ia mendekati Jaejoong lalu duduk disamping pria manis itu.

"_Umma_ bilang, ia menjaga gaun itu untukmu. Setelah tahu kalau kaulah calon menantu ketiga, ia membayangkan apa-apa saja yang bisa kau gunakan, termasuk gaun itu"

"Dia terlalu terobsesi padaku"

"Memang. Makanya ia yang terjun langsung di persiapan menuju hari pernikahanmu" Jelas Junsu, "Yunho _Hyung_ itu anak kesayangan keluarga Jung, karena hanya dia satu-satunya malaikat di keluarga Jung yang memiliki sayap berwarna emas" Tambah pria itu.

"Dan Dia juga sih" Gumam Junsu pelan.

"Maksudmu, Yunho dan Dia itu memiliki warna sayap yang sama?" Tanya Jaejoong terkejut.

Junsu mengangguk, "Malaikat memiliki warna sayap yang berbeda-beda sesuai dengan kemampuan mereka" Kata Junsu mulai menjelaskan. Dulu ia juga di beritahu oleh Yoochun tentang itu.

"Semakin tinggi tingkat kemahiran seorang malaikat terhadap kekuatan yang ia miliki, maka semakin bagus juga sayap yang ia punya. Meski terlihat biasa dan tak punya kemampuan lebih, tapi Yunho _Hyung_ satu-satunya yang bisa mengalahkan Dia.

Salah satu alasan Dia melempar keluarga Jung kebumi adalah membuat Yunho _Hyung_ menjauh darinya" Jelas Junsu panjang lebar.

Junsu menghela nafas, "Dulu, Dia berusaha keras agar _Umma_ Jung dan _Appa _Jung tidak menikah, karena ramalan seorang cupid yang bilang bahwa akan lahir seorang anak yang mampu menjadi raja di surga. Tentunya Dia menjadi murka. Dialah yang akan menjadi raja di kerajaan surga, bukan siapapun. Begitu ikrarnya"

Jaejoong menutup matanya sebentar, lalu kembali membukanya.

"Jadi itu alasannya?" Tanya Jaejoong, ia melihat lurus kedepan, kearah cermin yang menampilkan sosoknya dan Junsu.

"_Hyung_" Jaejoong menoleh pada Junsu, "Begitu istimewahnya kah seorang Jung Yunho?"

Junsu terdiam, ia menatap Jaejoong dalam, "Tapi ia bukan apa-apa tanpa kau" Lalu memegang kedua tangan Jaejoong.

"Kau beruntung, Jae. Kau yang bisa menyelamatkan Jung, tapi kau harus ingat, kalau kau adalah salah satu kelemahan terbesar Yunho _Hyung_" Kata Junsu perlahan, mencoba mendalami ekspresi Jaejoong. Ada banyak perasaan dimata pria itu, antara senang, sedih, takut dan khawatir. Dan yang terpenting, ada cinta di hati Jaejoong untuk Yunho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong keluar dari kamarnya pada siang hari, berniat mencari Taerin. Tapi saat baru akan keluar, ia melihat Yunho keluar juga dari kamar pria itu.

Dengan langkah tertatih, Yunho berjalan menuju ruang galerinya. Di tangan pria itu terdapat sebuah lukisan yang berhasil ia selesaikan.

Seperti seorang stalker, Jaejoong membuntuti Yunho dari belakang. Pria manis bersweather rajut soft pink itu mengendap-endap di belakang Yunho.

Yunho sudah masuk kedalam ruang galeri, dan Jaejoong pun mengikuti pria itu. Jaejoong menjaga jarak antara mereka agar Yunho tak curiga dengan kehadirannya. Jaejoong tertawa tanpa suara, ia sudah seperti penguntit saja.

Jaejoong berdiri di ujung lorong ruangan itu, menyembunyikan tubuhnya pada tiang. Dari tempatnya ia bisa melihat Yunho sedang meletakan lukisan yang tadi dibawa ke meja di tengah ruangan. Jaejoong tahu kalau tempat itu hanya berjejer lukisan dirinya.

Itu artinya, tanpa harus melihat pun ia tahu lukisan siapa itu.

Yunho berhasil meletakan lukisan itu dalam posisi berdiri. Sepertinya ia membutuhkan meja yang lebih panjang lagi. Karena semenjak Jaejoong ada di Angelos, keinginannya membuat lukisan wajah pria itu selalu menggebu-gebu.

Yunho menundukkan tubuhnya agar wajahnya bisa sejajar dengan lukisan itu, lalu mendekatinya dan mencium lukisan itu. Ia tersenyum dalam kegiatannya, lalu setelah itu ia kembali menegakkan tubuh.

"Sampai kapan tikus putih harus terus bersembunyi?" Tanya Yunho. Hal itu membuat Jaejoong tersentak. Yunho tahu kehadirannya!

Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya kearah Jaejoong, lalu tersenyum pada pria yang sudah tak lagi bersembunyi itu.

"Aku ketahuan. Hehe" Jaejoong menggaruk kepalanya.

Yunho tersenyum, "Kau bahkan sudah ketahuan sejak mengikutiku dari awal tadi" Kata Yunho. Jaejoong mendesah kecewa.

"Tapi kenapa waktu itu kau tidak tahu kehadiranku di kamarmu?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Itu karena Heechul _Hyung _menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menahan kekuatanku" Jawab Yunho kesal.

"Ooh"

"Eum, Jae. Kau sudah memilih pakaian untuk hari pernikahan kita?" Tanya Yunho tanpa ragu. Jaejoong terkejut, bagaimana bisa Yunho berbicara biasa seperti itu? Tidak tahu kah kalau ia malu membicarakan pernikahan?

"Te-tentu saja aku memilih tuxedo. Aku tak mau pakai gaun"

"Kenapa? Kau akan tambah cantik dengan gaun. Seperti _Omoni _yang selalu memakai gaun" Kata Yunho dan hal itu membuat pipi Jaejoong bertambah merah.

"Jadi kalau aku tak memakai gaun, berarti tak cantik?" Meski malu tapi Jaejoong tetap memasang wajah kesal. Yunho terkekeh, lalu berjalan mendekat kearah Jaejoong.

Yunho merendahkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan Jaejoong, lalu berbicara dalam jarak yang dekat. Ia berkata dengan pelan, hal itu membuat Jaejoong menjauhkan wajahnya.

"A-ah..hahaha" Jaejoong ingin tertawa tapi wajahnya merah sekali. Melihat itu membuat Yunho tak mampu berhenti tertawa.

"Wajahmu lucu, Jae" Goda Yunho. Jaejoong menutupi wajahnya lalu memukul dada Yunho.

"Kau mesum" Katanya kemudian. Yunho menarik Jaejoong untuk memeluknya. Mereka bertahan dalam posisi itu selama beberapa saat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Kau akan lebih cantik jika tidak memakai baju, Jae'

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pria bersayap itu duduk di tepi kolam, menjulurkan kedua kakinya kedalam kolam. Ada 3 bidadari yang sibuk memijat dan membersihkan kaki pria itu. Tidak ada pakaian yang melekat pada ketiga bidadari itu, dan bagian bawah tubuh mereka terendam oleh air yang berasap.

Bunyi air yang mengalir terdengar begitu jelas, di kejauhan terlihat asap berwarna-warni mengepul di sekitar kolam itu.

"Apa yang bisa kami lakukan lagi, _My Lord_?" Tanya salah satu dari 3 bidadari itu.

Pria yang tengah menikmati buah-buahan yang di sodorkan padanya itu melihat kebawah.

"Diam dan terus lakukan tugas kalian" Katanya tanpa ekspresi. Semuanya terdiam, tak ada yang berani membantah pria yang lebih tinggi drajatnya dari mereka.

"Maaf mengganggu kesenangan anda, _My Lord_" Seorang pria bersayap putih datang terburu-buru ke area kolam. Pria yang berjuluk _Lord_ itu menoleh. Ia tak bisa marah pada orang kepercayaannya itu.

Pria di kolam itu menyuruh ketiga bidadarinya untuk pergi dari tempat itu, menyisakan kedua orang tadi.

"Saya mendapat informasi dari penjaga kalau 3 hari lagi penyatuan itu akan terlaksana, _My Lord_. Apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Kau tahu kan kalau kita tak bisa menembus Angelos, semua ini gara-gara cupid sialan itu!" Wajah pria yang bernama lengkap Jung il wo itu mengeras.

"Pokoknya kita serang mereka 4 bulan lagi, saat kekuatanku bertambah dan mampu menghancurkan rumah itu" Katanya lagi. Ia begitu marah. Kalau begini terus, semua rencana selama berabad-abad akan hancur.

Ia tahu jika akan hadir seorang anak yang akan menjadi senjata menghancurkannya, ia tidak bisa mencegahnya selama Angelos belum hancur. Dan tepat bulan purnama di bulan kelima, saat kekuatannya bertambah ia baru bisa menyerang.

"Aku akan menghancurkanmu, Yunho" Ikrarnya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari yang di tunggu-tunggu telah tiba, semua orang dibuat sibuk mempersiapkan acara pernikahan antara Yunho dan Jaejoong. Karena ini acara yang terjadi hanya 5 tahun sekali, maka segala persiapan harus di kerjakan dengan baik. Makanan terhidang dengan benar di meja makan yang panjang, penuh dengan warna-warna yang membuat perut tak sabar untuk menunggu. Lalu banyak terhias bunga di tiap sudut ruangan, bahkan ruang tamu yang biasanya gelap kini menjadi terang. Meski sejak semalam hujan terus turun dan membuat langit menjadi gelap, tapi tak mengurangi kegembiraan para penghuni Angelos.

Berbeda dengan pernikahan sesama manusia, pernikahan para malaikat hanya perlu saksi dan janji sakral pernikahan yang di ucapkan oleh si manusia, tanpa harus ada pastur atau segala yang berhubungan dengan pernikahan. Hyunwon bertugas sebagai penyatu darah Yunho dan Jaejoong, menandakan kalau keduanya telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri.

Jaejoong keluar dari kamarnya, di tuntun oleh Junsu yang menjadi best men-nya. Pria manis itu memakai tuxedo berwarna putih, dengan kemeja biru di dalamnya. Ia memakai dasi yang cukup panjang, dan sebuah bunga mawar merah terselip pada kantong jas indahnya.

Rambutnya di tata keatas oleh Junsu, membuat kening mulusnya terlihat. Ia memakai bedak tipis, juga sebuah eyeliner di sepanjang garis matanya. Tak ada kesan feminim, tapi ia tetap pria yang manis. Bibirnya terpoles sebuah lipblam tak berwarna agar bibirnya terlihat lebih segar.

Semua orang yang ada diruang tamu itu terpukau, oleh keindahan sempurna seorang Kim Jaejoong.

"Duduk disini, Jaejoongie" Suruh Taerin, menunjukkan sebuah kursi berwarna merah. Kursi yang sama seperti yang ada di foto pernikahannya dengan Jinwoon.

Jaejoong menuruti perkataan Taerin dan duduk dikursi itu dengan senyum yang mengembang.

Tak berapa lama, Yunho memasuki ruang keluarga bersama Yoochun yang merupakan best men-nya. Pria itu tampak casual dengan dengan tuxedo yang sama seperti Jaejoong. Rambut pria itu di potong sedikit, dan memilih belah pinggir untuk menjadi gayanya hari ini. Rambut hitamnya terasa pas di wajahnya yang tampan.

Yunho duduk dikursi sebelah Jaejoong, sengaja tidak menoleh ke pria itu. Jaejoong pun sama, ia selalu malu jika berhadapan dengan Yunho.

"Pernikahannya bisa segera di mulai, Yunho" Kata Jinwoon memberitahu. Yunho mengangguk lalu berdiri, menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah Jaejoong, mengambil tangan pria itu dengan lembut.

"Kim Jaejoong, apakah kau mau berjanji, untuk memberikan segala yang kau punya padaku?" Tanya Yunho, menatap lembut ke bola mata Jaejoong yang tengah menatapnya juga.

Jaejoong terdiam. Junsu sudah memberitahu apa yang harus ia ucapkan saat Yunho bertanya, tapi lidahnya kelu. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Semua orang menunggu, termasuk Yunho yang berekspresi datar. Ia tahu Jaejoong ragu, tapi apa berkata 'Aku berjanji' adalah sesuatu yang sulit?

Tidak ada yang bersuara, atau memaksa Jaejoong untuk menjawab, karena semua harus di jawab Jaejoong tanpa paksaan. Tapi hal itu membuat yang lain tak sabar. Yunho mengerti, ia tahu Jaejoong masih ragu tapi apakah pernikahannya tak berjalan seperti seharusnya?

Perlahan, tangan Yunho yang memegang tangan Jaejoong mengendur, pikiran Jaejoong tampak abu-abu, membuat ia tak bisa menebak lagi.

Jaejoong masih tak bergerak, otaknya secara sengaja mengingat kejadian beberapa bulan ini. Saat ia pertama tersesat, menemukan tempat ini lalu terjebak didalamnya. Terpaksa harus hidup bersama orang-orang yang tidak ia kenal, dan terakhir adalah fakta mengejutkan yang ia tahu tentang orang yang ada di hadapannya ini, tengah menatapnya dan bertanya padanya. Apa yang harus ia jawab?

"A-aku ulangi lagi, Kim Jaejoong. Apakah kau mau berjanji memberikan semua yang kau punya padaku?" Tanya Yunho lagi. Jaejoong memejamkan mata.

"Ya, aku berjanji" Katanya lancar.

Semua yang di sana menghela nafas. Hanya berkata seperti itu saja sulit sekali. Yunho tersenyum tipis lalu berubah menjadi lebar. Hatinya bergejolak. Ia sempat takut tadi, kini Jaejoong tengah menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

Setelah itu Yunho berjongkok, hingga tubuhnya sejajar dengan Jaejoong.

"Berikan tangan kananmu" Pintanya. Jaejoong menuruti permintaan Yunho itu, lalu Hyunwon mendekat, membawa sebuah pisau tipis tak bergagang dan mendekatkannya pada telapak tangan Jaejoong.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Jaejoong, menarik tangannya dengan cepat.

Hyunwon tersenyum, "Kami membutuhkan darah manusia anda, Tuan"

"Tidak! A-aku bisa kehabisan darah" Pekik Jaejoong, menyembunyikan tangannya didepan dada. Mendengar itu semua yang disana tertawa.

"Kau pikir kami vampire, Jae?" Tanya Changmin sambil terkekeh.

Yunho tersenyum, "Hyunwon hanya menggores telapak tanganmu sedikit, menuangkannya kedalam cawan dan aku akan melakukan hal yang sama" Jelas Yunho.

Jaejoong ragu, lalu melihat Junsu tajam. Tadi pria itu tidak memberitahukan tentang hal ini. Yang di lihat hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Tapi.."

"Kau ingat 'kan, Jae. Tiap yang terluka di Angelos, luka itu akan hilang tak berbekas" Sambung Taerin. Jaejoong ingat pada Tangannya yang tertusuk duri mawar.

Perlahan-lahan tangannya terulur kearah Yunho, setelah tangannya di balik, Hyunwon menempelkan pisau itu secara lurus, tanpa perlu menekan terlalu keras, darah sudah keluar dari telapak tangan Jaejoong.

"Akhh.." Jerit Jaejoong. Tangannya terasa perih sekali. Ia meringis melihat darah yang keluar begitu banyak.

Hyunwon mengambil cawan perak yang diberikan maid lain. Yunho mengarahkan tangan Jaejoong ke cawan itu lalu membaliknya. Darah menetes cukup banyak, tercampur dengan air.

Setelah selesai, luka goresan itu perlahan menutup dan tak ada lagi darah yang menetes.

Jaejoong menghapus airmatanya, luka goresan itu perih sekali seperti tertusuk sangat dalam n mmbuat ia sampai menangis.

Setelah selesai dengan Jaejoong, sekarang giliran Yunho. Sebuah darah putih mengalir dari telapak tangan Yunho dan menetes ke dalam cawan yang sama. Jaejoong cukup terkejut melihatnya.

"Percampuran darah inilah yang disebut dengan penyatuan yang terjadi pada pasangan malaikat yang baru berusia 17 tahun dan untuk itu di perbolehkan tinggal dalam 1 kamar dengan malaikatnya, tapi khusus untuk Tuan Jaejoong, di usia yang ke 17 ini anda sudah siap untuk di buahi" Jelas Hyunwon panjang lebar. Jaejoong menunduk, ia merasa seperti sawah yang siap panen saja.

Dan setelah itu acara pernikahan pun selesai. Untuk yang ketiga kalinya, keluarga Jung menikah dengan manusia.

Apakah Jaejoong seorang penyelamat?

**.**

**.**

**T**

**B**

**C**

**.**

**.**

Fuih, ritual penyatuannya panjang yah? Nah itu yang disebut hari penyatuan, maksudnya bukan penyatuan yang itu, tapi yang darah Yunjae jadi satu. Haha. Jadi gak ada NC yah. Hoho

Ah iya, mau nanya. Emang malaikat punya darah yah? Mereka kan makhluk halus XD

Chap depan datangnya seminggu lagi ya readers, dan sekarang aku update tiap hari minggu untuk Angelos sama ff baru ku 'King 2 Hearts' dan sekalian promosi, bagi yang suka angst dengan JJ yang nelangsa, silahkan baca itu. Baru prolog sih, makanya mau lihat respon kalian dulu.

Okelah..

See You Next Week~


	9. Chapter 8

**Angelos**

**Genre :** Drama, Fantasy, Thriller, Mpreg

**Rating :** T

**Cast :** Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Heechul, Tan Hankyung, Park Yoochun, kim Junsu, Shim Changmin, Jung Jinwoon, Jung Taerin and others

**Author :** Kim Hyunri aka me

**Chapter 8**

Setelah acara penyatuan itu, keluarga Jung makan bersama sebagai tanda sebuah peristiwa penting terjadi di rumah ini. Banyak makanan tersaji dimeja panjang itu, dan Jaejoong menatap dengan gembira pada masakan yang begitu menggiurkan.

"Kau harus makan sayur, Jaejoongie..ini daging juga, daging sapi ini sangat baik bagimu" Taerin sibuk memberikan banyak lauk kedalam piring makan Jaejoong, sedang Jaejoong hanya mengangguk. Ia tidak mungkin menolak kebaikan mertuanya itu.

"Makan yang banyak, Jae" Kata Jinwoon. Jaejoong mengangguk. Ia bingung akan memulai makan yang bagian mana. Tapi ia tetap menyuap makanan itu dengan lahap.

Diruangan itu tidak ada yang makan kecuali Jaejoong, karena makanan itu terhidang hanya untuknya.

Yunho duduk disamping Jaejoong sambil tersenyum, memperhatikan sang istri yang makan dengan lahap. Ia tak akan mengganggu, karena jika Jaejoong kurang makan itu akan mempengaruhi malam pertama mereka.

Jaejoong tersadar setelah makanannya habis setengah, melihat keseluruh Jung yang hanya diam sambil melihatnya. Yunho juga, pria itu terus tersenyum sambil melihatnya.

"Kenapa kalian tidak makan?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan polos. Ia menghentikan makannya, merasa tak enak dengan keadaan itu. Apa ia terlihat begitu kelaparan?

"Semua makanan ini memang dimasak untukmu, Jae. Apa kau suka?" Tanya Taerin. Jaejoong mengangguk malu.

"Ta-tapi kenapa?"

"Karena kau membutuhkan tenaga ekstra untuk acara nanti malam" Jawab Yoochun sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Jaejoong mendelik, "Memang masih ada lagi?" Pertanyaan polos itu keluar dari bibir mungil Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja. Itu acara penting, Jae. Tapi itu hanya melibatkan kau dan Yunho _Hyung_" Jawab Yoochun lagi. Jaejoong mengangguk meski tak mengerti. Ia lalu menoleh pada Yunho.

"Memang acara apa, Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho. Ia melupakan fakta tentang pernikahan.

Yunho mengusap rambut Jaejoong perlahan sambil tersenyum, "Selesaikan dulu makanmu. Ini masih siang, Jae" Kata Yunho. Jaejoong kembali fokus pada makanannya, tanpa ambil pusing ia langsung memakan semua makanan yang masih ada di piringnya.

Ia membutuhkan makanan agar energinya cukup untuk acara nanti malam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selesai dengan acara makan, Yunho dan Jaejoong berjalan keliling angelos. Mereka saling bergandengan tangan dan Yunho begitu melindungi Jaejoong, seperti saat berada di taman. Meski angelos terlindungi oleh kekuatan yang Hyunwon ciptakan, tapi taman itu luput dari perlindungan. Itu disengaja karena permintaan keluarga Jung. Jika hingga luar rumah pun dilindungi, lalu mereka tidak akan bisa memelihara bunga dan cuaca yang menyelimuti angelos tak akan pernah terganti. Maksudnya adalah, mereka hidup didunia manusia, meski terasingkan tapi mereka ingin merasakan bagaimana musim terganti, bagaimana jika petir menyambar dilangit. Mereka ingin merasakan itu, agar mereka tidak merasa berada dalam pengikatan.

Jaejoong setia menuntun Yunho hingga mereka tiba di depan pohon yang dulu menjadi tempat untuk mereka mengobrol. Jaejoong membantu Yunho duduk dibawah, lalu setelahnya ia ikut bergabung.

"Apa benar tak apa-apa jika kita disini?" Tanya Jaejoong. Ia ingat bagaimana gempa itu terjadi menguncang tanah yang mereka pijak.

Yunho tersenyum, "Tak apa. Hyunwon sudah melindungi taman ini sesuai permintaanku. Aku ingin berdua denganmu, Jae" Kata Yunho. Jaejoong tersenyum, ia selalu merasa nyaman berada disamping Yunho. Perlahan pria itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dada Yunho, berusaha agar tak membebani pria itu.

"Apa kau bahagia dengan pernikahan ini, Jae?" Tanya Yunho, sambil memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang.

"Tentu" Jaejoong menoleh pada Yunho.

"Aku sempat khawatir kau akan membatalkan pernikahan ini" Kata Yunho sambil menghela nafas.

"Hehe, Mian. Aku tadi sedang mengingat ulang awal kedatanganku kesini, dan memang sempat ragu. Aku ragu apakah aku bisa membantu kalian melawan malaikat itu"

"Kau tak boleh ragu, Jae. Terlepas dari misi kita, aku memang ingin menikah denganmu" Kata Yunho. Jaejoong menjauhkan tubuhnya lalu menoleh pada Yunho.

"Sejak pertama melihatmu, aku sudah jatuh cinta, Jae" Jelas Yunho sambil tersenyum, ia ingat bagaimana dulu ia terpukau saat Hyunwon menunjukkan foto Jaejoong.

"Apa kau juga mencintaiku?" Tanya Yunho perlahan. Jaejoong diam, menggigit bibirnya gugup.

"A-apa aku harus bilang?" Tanya Jaejoong gugup. Ia malu untuk menjawabnya.

Yunho terkekeh sambil menarik pelan hidung Jaejoong, "Aku sudah tahu. Semua yang kau pikirkan terbaca jelas olehku"

"Semuanya?" Tanya Jaejoong tak percaya.

"Tidak sih, kadang berwarna abu-abu. Tidak setiap saat aku bisa membaca pikiranmu, aku bukan Tuhan, Jae" Jawab Yunho. Jaejoong mengangguk paham.

Yunho menarik tubuh Jaejoong, kembali memeluknya dari belakang, "Yang terpenting, aku tahu kalau kau mencintaiku" Kata Yunho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini Jaejoong sedang berendam didalam bathup yang penuh dengan kelopak bunga mawar beraneka warna, sebelumnya Hyunwon meneteskan sesuatu kedalamnya dan mengatakan kalau itu adalah percampuran darah antara Yunho dan Jaejoong tadi.

Jaejoong tersenyum, merasa nyaman dengan aroma terapi yang juga ditambahkan Hyunwon. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya hingga hanya kepalanya saja yang terlihat, lalu meniupi air yang ada disekitar kepalanya.

Jaejoong sempat heran kenapa ia harus mandi dikamar Yunho, tapi melihat kamar itu sudah rapih dan kamar mandinya lebih bagus dari di kamarnya, maka ia pun menyetujui untuk mandi disana.

Saat dia masuk kekamar untuk mandi, Yunho sedang berkumpul bersama keluarganya di ruang tamu.

Saat ini pria tampan itu duduk di sofa bersama saudara-saudaranya.

"Aku rasa kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan malam ini, jadi aku hanya memberitahu peraturannya" Kata Jinwoon, "Kau butuh waktu 5 hari untuk membuahi Jaejoong, tidak membiarkan pria itu keluar dari kamarmu menjaga agar benih itu tidak mati. Hyunwon sudah melindungi kamarmu agar benih itu cepat hadir dan menjadi benih yang unggul"

"Apa kau mengerti?" Tanya Jinwoon. Yunho mengangguk.

"Dan masalah kakimu itu, apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Jinwoon lagi, cukup khawatir dengan kaki Yunho yang lumpuh dan takut membuat anaknya itu tidak nyaman.

Yunho tersenyum, "Bagaimana prosesnya hanya kami yang tahu, _Aboji_. Kalian hanya perlu menunggu bagaimana anak itu tumbuh didalam rahim Jaejoong"

Jinwoon mengangguk paham. Ia tidak boleh khawatir, anaknya itu selalu bisa diandalkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong selesai dengan acara mandinya. Ia menarik sebuah bathrope yang tergantung tak jauh darinya, memakai benda itu untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Ia akan memakai baju yang tadi ia letakkan diatas tempat tidur.

Jaejoong pun keluar dari kamar mandi, tapi menjadi heran ketika tidak ada satu pakaiannya yang tersisa di tempat tidur. Ia berdecak kesal.

"Sudah selesai, Jae" Jaejoong tersentak mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba dari belakang. Ia menoleh lalu melihat Yunho yang sedang bersandar pada pintu.

Jaejoong mengangguk, "Sudah. Ah, Yun. Apa kau melihat pakaianku disana?" Tunjuk Jaejoong kearah tempat tidur.

"Mungkin Hyunwon membuangnya saat kau mandi" Jawab Yunho santai.

"_Mwo_?" Jaejoong terkejut, "Lalu aku harus keluar dalam keadaan begini" Lihat Jaejoong pada bathrope pendeknya.

Ekspresi wajah Yunho berubah, ia menatap tajam kearah Jaejoong yang sibuk dengan baju mandinya, menyeret kakinya mendekat kearah Jaejoong.

Setelah tiba di depan Jaejoong, Yunho merendahkan tubuhnya hingga wajah mereka sejajar. Jaejoong terkejut dengan kehadiran Yunho yang tiba-tiba.

**Cup**

Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong lalu menegakkan tubuhnya. Jaejoong lebih terkejut dari sebelumnya. Itu adalah ciuman pertamanya dan Yunho baru saja mencurinya, padahal sebelumnya Yunho berhasil mencurinya lebih awal.

"Kau tidurlah disini, aku mandi dulu" Kata Yunho sambil tersenyum.

Jaejoong masih terkejut dan berdiam diri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho keluar dari kamar mandi dengan bathrope yang serupa dengan Jaejoong. Ia melihat Jaejoong sedang duduk di tepi ranjang dengan pandangan kosong.

"Jae" Yunho menyentuh Jaejoong.

"Hah..apa?!" Tanya Jaejoong dengan nada suara yang berlebihan. Yunho terkekeh.

"Kau kenapa?"

"A-aku..aku harus kembali kekamarku" Jawabnya cepat. Ia bangun tapi Yunho segera menariknya hingga terjatuh ke tempat tidur.

Jaejoong ingin bangun tapi tangan Yunho menahan kedua bahunya, "Kau harus aku buahi, Jae"

Jaejoong takut, sebenarnya ia terlalu gugup hingga bertingkah seperti itu. Ia baru menyadari kalau jika setelah menikah, pengantin harus menghabiskan malam pertama.

"A-aku.."

"Apa kau ingin aku membuatmu tidur lalu menyetubuimu dalam keadaan tak sadar? Aku bisa melakukan itu dengan mudah, Jae" Kata Yunho dengan pandangan mata yang tajam. Ia tidak peduli jika Jaejoong menolak, ia harus tetap melakukan pembuahan itu.

**Hiks**

"Ja-jangan, Yun. A-aku takut hiks" Kata Jaejoong. Ia menutup matanya rapat, tak mau melihat Yunho yang terlihat menyeramkan.

Yunho seperti tertarik oleh sesuatu, langsung mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi lebih lembut. Ia melihat pada Jaejoong yang bergetar ketakutan.

"Mi-mian. Aku membuatmu takut, aku hanya tidak ingin kau menolakku" Kata Yunho. Jaejoong masih terisak meski sudah tak menangis. Yunho sudah tak lagi menahan tubuhnya, pria itu sudah bangun dan duduk disamping Jaejoong.

"Aku hanya takut, Jae. Aku membutuhkan seorang anak dan jika hal itu tidak terlaksana, aku menjadi tak berguna" Kata Yunho lalu menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan.

Jaejoong bangun perlahan, lalu memeluk Yunho dari samping.

"Aku hanya terkejut, Yun. Kau membuatku takut" Kata Jaejoong, menempelkan pipinya pada bahu Yunho.

"La-lakukanlah dengan lebih lembut, aku suka hal yang perlahan begitu" Kata Jaejoong malu, menyembunyikan wajahnya pada lengan Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum, "Tentu"

.

.

.

Yunho menggulirkan bibirnya diatas dada telanjang Jaejoong, mengecup dipertengahan.

"Yunh.." Jaejoong memanggil nama Yunho sambil mendesah. Yunho tak peduli, kini bibirnya meraup nipple kanan Jaejoong membuat si empunya menaikkan dadanya. Tangan Yunho memeluk dada Jaejoong lewat sela di belakang pria manis itu. Ia semakin memperdalam kulumannya pada dada Jaejoong membuat pria dibawahnya menggeliat.

"Akh ohh.." Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya, lidah basah Yunho memutari benda kecil itu lalu mengecup dan menariknya membuat Jaejoong meremas rambut pria tampan itu.

Jaejoong belum telanjang sepenuhnya, hanya dadanya saja yang terekspos, sedang bathrope Yunho hanya merosot dibagian bahu saja.

Puas pada nipple Jaejoong yang kanan, bibir Yunho beralih pada yang kiri dan kembali membuat Jaejoong mendesah.

"Yunhoo..."

Yunho tidak bermain lama didada sebelah kiri Jaejoong, ia mengangkat tubuhnya dan melihat Jaejoong yang sedang melihatnya dengan sayu.

Yunho memberikan senyuman manis pada istrinya lalu membuka tali bathropenya yang masih terikat rapih.

Jaejoong memperhatikan Yunho yang membuka bathrope itu, pria itu membukanya perlahan hingga seluruh tubuhnya terlihat.

"Eungh.." Jaejoong mengerang lalu menolehkan kepala kesamping, mencoba tidak melihat kearah Yunho.

Yunho menyeringai, ia merendahkan tubuhnya kembali dan bertahan pada kedua tangannya untuk menyanggah, berbisik pada Jaejoong dengan lembut.

"Kenapa, sayang eum?" Pertanyaan Yunho itu membuat Jaejoong mengeratkan matanya. Yunho tersenyum lalu mencium leher Jaejoong, mengecup dan sedikit menggigitnya. Sambil melakukan hal itu, tangan Yunho perlahan menurunkan bathrope Jaejoong membuat tubuh mulusnya terlihat jelas. Ciuman Yunho beralih kebawah, terus kebawah hingga wajahnya berhadapan dengan kemaluan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menjadi panik melihat itu lalu menggeleng, "Ja-jangan, Yunho. Itu..ooh" Ucapan Jaejoong berhenti saat Yunho mengulum benda dibawah tubuhnya itu.

Kepala Yunho terus bergerak maju mundur, menciptakan sensasi aneh yang baru pertama Jaejoong rasakan.

"Ahh, Yun..s-sudah" Jaejoong berusaha mendorong kepala Yunho agar terlepas dari kemaluannya. Yunho mengerti, ia mengusap saliva yang ada dibibirnya, menaikan tubuhnya keatas hingga sejajar kembali dengan Jaejoong.

"Kalau begitu, lakukan padaku" Kata Yunho dengan lembut, Jaejoong tak mengerti dan hanya menatap Yunho dengan wajah polosnya.

.

.

"Ah..ohh..eungh..yah" Yunho memejamkan matanya ketika merasakan nikmat saat Jaejoong mengoral kemaluannya. Ia tadi mencontohkan apa yang harus Jaejoong lakukan dan alhasil Jaejoong begitu semangat melakukannya. Ia seperti menemukan mainan baru, meski aneh pada awalnya tapi cukup mengasikkan.

Yunho menegakkan tubuh bersandarnya, lalu mengangkat kepala Jaejoong agar melepas kemaluannya. Nafas mereka memburu. Jaejoong menatap sayu kearah Yunho, melihat itu membuat Yunho menciumnya.

Mereka berciuman dengan tak beraturan, terutama Yunho yang sudah diselimuti nafsu.

Ciuman basahnya terlepas dari bibir Jaejoong lalu bergulir kearah dagu pria manis itu. Yunho mengangkat Jaejoong agar berada diatasnya lalu tersenyum.

"Acara pembuahan akan dimulai, malaikatku" Katanya sambil mengusap bibir bawah Jaejoong yang memerah. Ia langsung menarik leher Jaejoong dan kembali berciuman. Saat itu tanpa Jaejoong sadari, tangan Yunho tengah menjalar ke bokongnya, meremas bagian itu dengan gemas.

"Akh.."

.

.

Jaejoong berpegangan pada kepala ranjang, kepalanya menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat apa yang akan Yunho lakukan. Posisi Jaejoong agak menungging, sedang Yunho duduk tepat dibelakangnya. Pria tampan itu mengurut kemaluannya lalu mengusap punggung Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memejamkan mata saat dengan perlahan Yunho menarik pinggangnya. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang keras menusuk belahan bokongnya.

"Akh Yunn..eummh" Desah Jaejoong. Yunho yang sudah tak sabar, menarik pinggang Jaejoong dengan cepat hingga tubuh pria itu terduduk diatas kemaluannya.

"Sa-kit, Ahh.."

Yunho menciumi belakang leher Jaejoong lalu tangannya meremas dada dan mencubit nipple sang istri. Jaejoong menggeliat, sambil mendesah ia menoleh kebelakang hingga wajahnya berhadapan dengan Yunho. Mereka berciuman lagi, dengan penuh perasaan. Lalu tangan Yunho terselip dibawah bokong Jaejoong dan langsung menggerakkannya keatas dan kebawah.

"Mmpphh..ahh" Jaejoong mendesah, merasakan sakit dan nikmat yang datang bersamaan. Yunho masih menciumnya penuh nafsu, sambil menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Selama beberapa saat Yunho mengambil alih. Jaejoong terus mendesah dan mengerang, membuat Yunho tak kuat untuk bergerak pelan. Ketika Jaejoong mulai terbiasa, tanpa sadar ia menggerakkan pinggulnya. Yunho memeluk Jaejoong, mengecupi punggung mulus itu sambil ikut mendesah.

Malam itu terus di iringi oleh desahan keduanya, hingga Yunho mengeluarkan banyak benihnya pada rahim Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Matahari pagi bersinar di luar angelos, sinarnya masuk kesela-sela tirai sebuah kamar. Kicauan burung terdengar begitu jelas membuat siapapun merasa nyaman dengan suaranya.

Diatas tempat tidur dikamar itu, terbaring seseorang yang tidur bergelung selimut, hingga hanya mata dan hidungnya saja yang terlihat.

**Ceklek..**

Seorang pria lain keluar dari dalam kamar mandi, mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Manik matanya menangkap sosok ditempat tidur itu, lalu tersenyum lembut.

Yunho—pria itu, merasa semalam adalah pengalaman yang luar biasa untuknya. Ia tidak tahu jika rasanya begitu menyenangkan. Ia masih ingat bagaimana tubuh mereka bersatu dan suara lembut yang Jaejoong keluarkan menjadi melodi indah yang tak terlupakan.

Yunho melempar handuk yang ia pakai lalu berjalan menuju lemari, memilih pakaian yang akan ia gunakan hari itu. Ia melirik kekanan, melihat sebuah kemeja transparan yang membuat ujung bibirnya terangkat.

Yunho membuka bathrope yang ia pakai hingga jatuh kebawah, menampilkan tubuh sempurnanya. Ia menoleh, melihat sebuah sayap dipunggungnya yang mengembang. Semalam sayap itu menutupi pergumulan mereka membuat terasa lebih romantis.

Pria tampan itu memakai celana panjangnya, lalu mengusap lembut sayapnya agar sayap itu mau mengecil kembali. Dan setelahnya ia langsung memakai baju. Setelah selesai, Yunho berteleportasi ke ruang makan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, Jaejoong belum bangun, _Hyung_?" Tanya Yoochun dengan nada menggoda.

"Belum"

"Waah, kau membuatnya lelah sekali ya?" Tanyanya lagi, Yunho mengeluarkan aura mencekam pada adiknya itu dan langsung membuat Yoochun diam.

"Dasar, Chunnie. Kau iseng saja" Junsu ingin tertawa melihat perubahan sikap suaminya.

"Apa semuanya berjalan lancar, Yun?" Kali ini sang kepala keluarga yang bertanya.

Yunho mengangguk, "Iya, _Aboji_"

Jinwoon tersenyum, tidak sabar menunggu kehamilan Jaejoong. Sudah banyak rencana yang tersusun, dan kemenangan ada di pihak mereka.

"Yun, nanti maid akan membawakan sarapan kedalam kamarmu lalu bangunkan Jaejoongie agar ia makan. Aku tak mau cucuku tidak berkembang dengan baik" Kata Taerin. Yunho mengangguk. Dan Jaejoong harus banyak makan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong menggeliat dalam tidurnya, menggelung pada selimut yang sudah membungkusnya menjadi seperti kepompong. Kedua matanya masih tertutup dan gurat lelah masih terlihat di wajah putihnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, matanya terbuka perlahan, mengernyit karena cahaya lampu kamar yang menyilaukan.

**Hah!**

Jaejoong langsung duduk, begitu sadar dimana ia berada. Selimut masih menutupi seluruh tubuhnya hingga hanya terlihat kepala, mata dan sedikit batang hidungnya saja, benar-benar seperti kepompong.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Jaejoong berbalik, menemukan Yunho duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang, menghadap kearahnya. Pria tampan itu tersenyum pada Jaejoong yang kemarin telah menjadi istrinya.

Jaejoong masih terpaku, melihat kearah Yunho, lalu tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah mengingat kejadian semalam.

"Yu-yu..Yunho..." Jaejoong tergagap. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menyapa Yunho, sedang lawan bicaranya hanya tertawa ringan. Yunho bangun perlahan, berjalan dengan tongkatnya. Suara benda kayu itu terbentur dengan lantai menjadi melodi tersendiri untuk Jaejoong.

Yunho duduk diatas kursi di depan meja kanvas, kembali dengan rutinitasnya seperti biasa yaitu melukis.

Jaejoong mengikuti Yunho dengan matanya, lalu menggeleng untuk menghilangkan kejadian-kejadian semalam di memori otaknya, sepertinya ia butuh siraman air yang dingin.

Yunho tersenyum, melihat Jaejoong berlari kekamar mandi masih dengan selimut yang melilit tubuhnya. Yunho bingung kenapa Jaejoong malu, padahal semalam ia sudah melihat semuanya.

Tubuh Jaejoong cukup ramping, kecil dan tak bisa disebut sebagai tubuh pria, dan yang paling Yunho ingat dari semua itu, tubuh Jaejoong begitu menggoda.

"Ahh.."

Yunho mendapatkan ide. Ia mencoret sketsa yang hampir selesai lalu beralih pada kanvas yang baru.

Melukis tubuh Jaejoong tak ada salahnya 'kan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong mengusap wajahnya berulang kali dengan air shower yang jatuh dari atas, membasahi wajah hingga ujung kakinya. Ia memejamkan mata, lalu melihat ada Yunho yang sedang menatapnya penuh nafsu.

"_Andweeee_..." Jaejoong kembali mengusap wajahnya tak beraturan. Ia kesal karena bayangan itu dan lainnya tak mau hilang. Tiap ia menutup mata, pasti penggalan kejadian semalam terlihat jelas di matanya.

"Aku bisa gila"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho tersenyum saat tangannya menari diatas kertas kanvas, membayangkan keindahan tubuh Jaejoong, ia sudah sampai pada sketsa bahu Jaejoong, menuju kebawah dan itu membuat ia semakin tak sabar, tapi suara berbisik membuatnya berhenti.

Yunho menoleh, kearah pintu kamar mandi yang sekarang menampilkan sebagian kepala Jaejoong. Pria itu memanggil nama Yunho dengan suara pelan. Yunho bangun dengan tongkatnya, berjalan kearah Jaejoong yang menunggunya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Yunho penasaran.

"Tolong ambilkan bathrope-ku" Jawab Jaejoong dengan memohon. Yunho mendelik. Saat Jaejoong mandi tadi maid datang membawa sarapan dan ia menyerahkan bathrope mereka agar bisa di cuci.

"Maid sudah membawanya, Jae"

"Apa? Lalu aku pakai apa?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah sedih. Yunho tersenyum.

"Tidak memakai apapun tak masalah, Jae. Aku suka" Jawaban Yunho membuat wajah Jaejoong memerah.

"Tunggulah, aku akan carikan pakaian yang cocok untukmu" Yunho lalu berjalan kearah lemarinya, mengambil sebuah kemeja panjang berwarna putih dan hotpants lalu kembali kehadapan Jaejoong.

"Ini pakailah" Jaejoong menerimanya lalu masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Ah, Jaejoongnya terlalu polos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho sudah kembali pada sketsa yang tadi ia tinggalkan, dan sudah lebih dari 10 menit Jaejoong dikamar mandi. Yunho khawatir, berulang kali menoleh kearah pintu kamar mandi. Kenapa istri cantiknya tidak keluar? Apa terjadi hal yang buruk? Apa Jaejoong pingsan?

Pertanyaan terakhir itu membuat Yunho semakin tak bisa tenang. Ia segera bangun dan mengetuk pintu itu.

Didalam kamar mandi, Jaejoong duduk dipinggir bathup, meletakkan kedua tangannya diatas paha dan wajahnya menunduk. Ia malu, pakaian yang ia pakai semakin membuatnya malu dan tak mau keluar dari kamar mandi.

Ia pun mengabaikan ketukan pintu kamar mandi.

**Plasshh..**

"Jae!" Karena terlalu khawatir, Yunho melakukan teleportasi kedalam kamar mandi. Jaejoong terkejut, melihat suaminya yang tiba-tiba muncul tak jauh darinya.

Yunho mendekati Jaejoong lalu berjongkok, mensejajarkan tubuh mereka.

"Kau kenapa, sayang? Sakit?" Yunho terus bertanya pada Jaejoong yang hanya menatapnya.

"Yun.." Jaejoong memanggil Yunho perlahan, "Pa-pakaian ini transparan" Lanjutnya. Yunho langsung melihat kearah kemeja yang Jaejoong pakai.

"H-hanya karena itu?" Yunho hampir tergelak karena ucapan Jaejoong.

"Ya Tuhan, Jae. Hanya karena itu kau membuatku khawatir?"

"Kau ini bagaimana?! Jelas saja aku malu. Aku tidak pernah memakai pakaian seperti ini didepan orang lain dan sekarang..." Jaejoong menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan.

Kening Yunho mengerut, "Aku bukan orang lain, Jae. Aku suamimu. Kenapa kau malu padaku? Apa aku tak boleh melihat tubuhmu? Bukankah semalam kita ummhh.."

"Sudah jangan di ucapkan" Jaejoong menutupi mulut Yunho agar berhenti bicara. Yunho yang tak terima menarik tangan Jaejoong lalu mereka terjatuh karena Yunho tak kuat menahan tubuh mereka.

Jaejoong melekat pada tubuh Yunho, masih terkejut dengan kejadian cepat tadi, wajahnya pun jatuh keperpotongan leher dan bahu Yunho.

Yunho menyentuh punggung Jaejoong lalu sedikit meremasnya, tangan yang satunya mngusap kepala Jaejoong lembut.

"Aku ingin, Jae" Kata Yunho lembut. Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Yunho yang balas menatapnya.

"A-apa?"

"Bercinta denganmu"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tubuh Jaejoong terlonjak-lonjak, berpegangan pada pinggir bathup. Dibelakang tubuhnya, Yunho memeluk Jaejoong.

"Akh akh Yun eumhh ahh" Jaejoong mendesah, penis panjang Yunho terus menusuk-nusuk lubang bokongnya.

"Jae oohh.." Yunho mengecupi bahu dan punggung Jaejoong sebagai rasa senang atas kenikmatan yang Jaejoong beri.

"Akh akh.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Splasshh..**

Yunho berteleportasi kembali ketempat tidur bersama dengan Jaejoong yang menggantung seperti koala. Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah memakai baju seperti sebelum mereka bercinta.

Jaejoong lelah, mereka menghabiskan 1 jam untuk bercinta di kamar mandi dan kini ia sudah terlelap. Yunho meletakkan Jaejoong dengan perlahan, merapihkan selimut supaya menutupi tubuh istrinya. Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoong, membenarkan rambut yang menutupi mata Jaejoong.

"Kau tahu, Jae. Kau adalah mimpi terindah yang selama ini hadir di mimpiku dan kini mimpi itu menjadi nyata. Kau adalah yang terindah. _Saranghae_" Kata Yunho sambil mengusap lembut pipi Jaejoong. Ia lalu mengecup bibir Jaejoong, membuat si empunya mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi membelakangi Yunho.

"Malaikatku gemar tidur" Gumam Yunho sambil menggeleng gemas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jung Il Woo berdiri didepan sebuah kandang berbentuk bulat memanjang yang tertutup oleh tirai transparan berwarna emas. Dibelakangnya, sang malaikat penasehat berdiri sambil mengikuti arah pandang sang tuan.

"Junjin ah, apa ideku ini luar biasa?" Tanya Ilwoo pada sang penasehat. Malaikat bernama Junjin itu terdiam, berfikir apa hal itu bisa menjadi senjata yang hebat.

"Tapi _My Lord_, apakah tidak ada ide lain?"

Ilwoo menoleh, menatap tajam pada bawahannya itu, "Apa maksudmu? Dia adalah senjata yang paling ampuh untuk melawan para Jung sialan itu"

"Tapi hanya 1 malaikat saja aku rasa tidak akan mampu mengalahkan mereka"

Ilwoo kini berbalik sempurna, "Kau tak tahu, Junjin ah. Aku menjaga dia selama berabad-abad, mengubah banyak wajah untuknya dan aku rasa memanfaatkan kelemahan Yunho adalah ide yang tepat" Ilwoo bicara dengan menggebu-gebu, melihat itu membuat Junjin menunduk.

"Kau memang penasehatku, Junjin. Tapi semua keputusan kembali padaku" Kata Ilwoo angkuh. Ia tersenyum, senyum jahat yang pernah ia perlihatkan pada Yunho dulu.

Junjin melihat sekali lagi kearah kandang yang berdiri tak jauh didepannya, dan saat itu matanya menangkap mata lain yang begitu kelam. Ia tidak yakin, apa yang ia yakini selama ini adalah benar, tapi pengabdian yang panjang membuat ia terikat pada benang tebal yang tak terlihat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Changmin seperti biasa melakukan kegiatan rutin di taman yaitu memanah. Mungkin hidupnya didedikasikan untuk memanah, terlebih sejak Hyunwon memilihnya sebagai malaikat panah. Ia akan membantu Yunho nanti.

"Sepertinya keahlian memanahmu bertambah, Changmin ah"

Changmin tersenyum mendengar perkataan kakaknya itu. Ia lalu melepaskan semua peralatan memanahnya dan ikut duduk disebelah Yunho yang sibuk dengan tehnya.

"_Hyung_ tidak menemani Jaejoong?" Tanya Changmin sambil membersihkan anak panahnya.

Yunho menyeruput tehnya lagi, "Dia sedang tidur dan tidurnya itu lama sekali"

"Tentu saja, kau membuatnya lelah" Cibir Changmin. Yunho terkekeh lalu menepuk bahu si adik bungsu.

"Aku tahu kau ingin cepat kembali ke surga untuk menunggu malaikatmu, jadi apa kau sudah tak sabar?" Tanya Yunho. Changmin tersenyum, diantara kakak-kakaknya hanya Yunho yang dekat dengannya. Pria itu cukup mengerti dirinya.

"Tapi tidak dengan mempercepat keadaan seperti Heechul _Hyung_" Jawab Changmin. Yunho berdecak, membicarakan Heechul membuatnya sebal. Lusa Hankyung akan kembali ke China dan itu artinya akan mengembalikan sifat Heechul yang dulu, angkuh, pendiam, seenaknya, cuek.

"Aku percaya padamu, Changmin" Kata Yunho sambil menepuk bahu Changmin.

"Jadi, apa Jaejoong sudah hamil, _Hyung_?" Tanya Changmin kembali pada topik sebelumnya.

Sekali lagi Yunho terkekeh, "Aku rasa belum. Kau tenang saja" Yunho bangun dari duduknya, "Sepertinya Jaejoong akan segera bangun"

Yunho lalu menghilang, meninggalkan Changmin yang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yoochun sedang bergurau dengan Junsu diatas tempat tidur, menindih istrinya yang sudah lemas. Ia baru saja menggelitiki Junsu yang kalah bermain tebakan dengannya.

"Kau tak akan bisa mengalahkanku, My Suie" Kata Yoochun, Junsu terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Hahaha..."

"Akhh.." Junsu terkejut mendengar pekikan itu. Ia lalu melihat pada Yoochun yang sedang memegangi kepalanya.

"Kau kenapa, Chunnie?" Tanya Junsu Khawatir. Yoochun berguling ditempat tidur sambil mengaduh sakit, ia terus memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut sakit.

"C-chunnie.." Junsu hampir menangis melihat itu. Yoochun tak meresponnya, ia tetap mengerang sakit lalu perlahan suaranya menghilang, Yoochun pingsan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yoochun berada disebuah taman surga yang indah. Disebelah kanannya mengalir sebuah sungai berair bening lalu disebelah kirinya terhampar berbagai bunga warna-warni. Sedang ia berdiri dijalan setapak yang berbatu koral.

Matanya memandang jauh kedepan, disana hanya ada kabut, tapi perlahan kabut itu terbang tertiup angin hingga Yoochun bisa melihat jelas jalan didepannya.

Yoochun terlonjak, ia melihat seseorang duduk diujung jalan itu, tanpa memakai apapun kecuali kain putih yang menutupi bagian private-nya. Orang itu adalah pria karena Yoochun tak melihat dada wanita. Pria itu memeluk kakinya yang menekuk, menyembunyikan wajah diantaranya.

Yoochun melihat pria yang duduk menyamping itu berbalik membelakanginya, memperlihatkan sebuah punggung berukir tato sayap malaikat. Lalu tak berapa lama pria itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh.

Mata Yoochun terbelalak, ia kini beradu pandang dengan pria itu. Kedua mata, hidung, bahkan bibir pria itu sangat ia kenal. Pria itu seperti..

"Jaejoong?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T**

**B**

**C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong? Yoochun ketemu Jaejoong? Wah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Apakah jadi Chunjae? #ngaco

Annyeong~

Apakah aku pergi cukup lama? Maaf readerdeul, aku kena typus dan harus dirawat selama 6 hari. Pas aku terakhir ngetik sebelum di opname, ini baru 6 page dan aku sebenernya gak boleh banyak ngetik dulu karena pas sakit tanganku kram, tapi berhubung kalian udah nunggu lama, jadi aku ngetik ff ini diam-diam. Haha.

Apakah alurnya jadi aneh? Gimana NC-nya? Si Ilwoo sudah mulai bertindak nih, tapi senjata dia apa ya..ada yang mau tebak? Nanti dikasih cipok hiro XD

Chap depan kapan tayang aku gak mau janji ah nanti kayak chap ini yang PHP. Pokoknya doain aku cepet sembuh biar bisa aktif update seminggu 2 kali ^_^

halah malah curhat, okelah, berikan kesan dan pesan kalian dikotak review~

See You Next Chap ^_^


	10. Chapter 9

**Angelos**

**Genre :** Drama, Fantasy, Thriller, Mpreg

**Rating :** M

**Cast :** Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Heechul, Tan Hankyung, Park Yoochun, kim Junsu, Shim Changmin, Jung Jinwoon, Jung Taerin and others

**Author :** Kim Hyunri aka me

A/n : Maaf karena kemarin aku lupa mengganti ratingnya dari T ke M, hehe. Dan sekarang sudah aku ganti menjadi M. Jadi selamat menikmati ^_^

**Chapter 9**

Yoochun menggelengkan kepalanya. Kenapa bisa Jaejoong berada disana?

Pria yang mirip Jaejoong itu mengangkat ujung bibirnya, membentuk seringaian yang Yoochun tahu tak pernah Jaejoong lakukan. Lalu karena penasaran ia pun melangkah mendekati pria itu, tapi baru beberapa langkah tubuhnya terdorong dengan keras, menyebabkannya tersadar dari tidurnya.

"Chunnie..hiks" Suara Junsu terdengar. Yoochun yang sudah sadar sepenuhnya melihat sang istri yang sedang menangis.

"Su-ie" Yoochun bangun dengan cepat. Ia melihat kesekitar dan masih mendapati dirinya berada dikamar. Ia lalu memegang kedua bahu Junsu dengan wajah bingung. Junsu yg masih terisak hanya memandang Yoochun tak mengerti.

Yoochun ingat dengan mimpinya, dengan ekspresi panik ia bangun dari ranjang lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan Junsu. Junsu cukup bingung dan langsung mengejar langkah suaminya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Brak..brak..brak..**

"Yunho _Hyung_..buka pintunya!" Teriak Yoochun dari luar kamar Yunho.

Yunho yang sedang berciuman dengan Jaejoong terpaksa harus berhenti. Ia berdecak kesal karena hal itu. Jaejoong yang duduk dipangkuan Yunho tersenyum lalu bangun.

"Masuklah kedalam selimut, Jae. Tidak boleh ada yang melihatmu" Suruh Yunho, Jaejoong mengangguk.

Yunho lalu melangkah kearah pintu karena Yoochun bisa menghancurkan benda itu.

**Ceklek..**

Yunho membuka pintu, lalu menutupnya kembali. Ia tidak akan membiarkan kamar itu terbuka lama.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Yunho. Tidak biasanya Yoochun memasang wajah panik begitu, lalu di belakangnya pun Junsu memasang wajah bingung.

Yoochun menghela nafasnya dengan susah, "_Hyung_.." Ia menatap Yunho dengan tak sabar, "Apa Jaejoong punya tato dipunggungnya?"

Yunho mendelik. Untuk apa adiknya bertanya tentang hal pribadi itu. Karena tak ada jawaban, Yoochun menambahkan.

"Ini penting, _Hyung_. Aku harus tahu itu!"

"Chunnie, kenapa kau.."

"Cepat jawab, _Hyung_!" Yoochun mengabaikan Junsu. Ia semakin tak sabar dengan sikap diam Yunho.

"Tidak ada" Jawab Yunho singkat.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Yoochun lagi. Rahang Yunho mengeras, ia kesal dengan pertanyaan adiknya itu.

"Tentu saja, kau lupa siapa aku?" Nada suara Yunho agak meninggi. Yoochun yang sadar pertanyaannya membuat Yunho marah kembali bicara.

"Tapi mimpi itu.."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Yunho. Kebingungan terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Tadi kepalaku sakit dan aku pingsan. Lalu aku bermimpi bertemu seseorang.." Jelasnya, melihat wajah serius Yunho, "Dan orang itu mirip dengan Jaejoong"

"_Mwo_?"

"Tapi _Hyung_, orang itu memiliki tato sayap dipunggungnya. Dan jika Jaejoong tak memiliki tato, itu artinya..." Lanjut Yoochun. Diakhir ucapannya ia tampak terkejut, begitu juga dengan Yunho.

Yunho langsung berteleportasi kembali ke kamar, memanggil Jaejoong yang masih dibawah selimut.

"Ada apa, Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong, ia bingung melihat ekspresi Yunho yang panik. Tanpa menjawab perkataan Jaejoong, Yunho langsung membalik tubuh istrinya itu.

Ia mengintip lewat kerah baju belakang Jaejoong dan apa yang ia katakan tadi adalah benar. Jaejoong tak memiliki tato apapun.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Jaejoong. Yunho menggeleng lalu kembali menghilang. Jaejoong bingung melihat wajah panik suaminya.

Dan Yunho sudah kembali kehadapan Yoochun dan Junsu.

"Tak ada. Tidak ada tato apapun di punggung Jae" Kata Yunho yakin. Yoochun menunduk, lalu siapa yang ia lihat dalam mimpi itu?

"Aku rasa ini hal penting, _Hyung_. Apalagi pria itu tampak menyeringai. Aku yakin dia bukan Jaejoong" Kata Yoochun. Kekuatannya adalah membaca pikiran, bukan membaca masa depan.

"Aku rasa Dia mulai beraksi"

Ketiga orang itu menoleh kearah suara itu, melihat Heechul yang berdiri angkuh.

"Apa maksudmu, _Hyung_?" Tanya Yoochun. Heechul tersenyum lalu melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Aku rasa apa yang ada di otak kalian sama seperti maksudku. Iya 'kan?" Kata Heechul sambil tersenyum, lalu berjalan meninggalkan ketiga adiknya.

"Aku rasa apa yang Heechul _Hyung_ katakan adalah benar" Kata Junsu, dari tadi pria itu hanya menyimak.

Yoochun dan Yunho saling berpandangan, semoga apa yang mereka takutkan tidak akan terjadi, tapi benarkah?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong menatap bingung kearah Yunho yang baru masuk kedalam kamar. Wajah pria itu terlihat muram. Jaejoong mendekati Yunho yang langsung duduk diatas kursi di depan meja lukisnya.

"Kenapa, Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong. Yunho menarik Jaejoong agar lebih mendekat dan Jaejoong langsung mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Yunho.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau tidak perlu khawatir" Yunho memeluk Jaejoong, mengusap rambut halus istrinya itu. Jaejoong tersenyum, entah kenapa pelukan seperti ini begitu menenangkan.

"Katakan kau mencintaiku, Jae" Kata Yunho setelah melepas pelukannya. Jaejoong memandang dengan polos, raut wajah Yunho begitu serius.

"A-aku.." Jaejoong terbata. Ia malu untuk mengucapkannya terlebih Yunho terus memandangnya begitu. Yunho memegang dagu Jaejoong, menarik wajah Jaejoong agar mendekat kearahnya, berbicara dalam jarak yang begitu dekat.

Yunho mengecup bibir sang istri lalu melumatnya hingga Jaejoong membuka bibirnya. Mereka berciuman beberapa detik sebelum Yunho melepaskannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jae. Sangat-sangat mencintaimu" Kata Yunho lalu kembali menarik kepala Jaejoong hingga wajahnya terselip dileher istrinya itu. Ia mengecup disana membuat Jaejoong mendesah. Yunho terus melakukan itu sambil meremas lembut punggung Jaejoong.

Setelah puas bermain dileher, Yunho menjauhkan tubuh mereka. Jaejoong terengah-engah, seburat merah nampak diwajahnya. Yunho tersenyum, istrinya itu begitu manis.

"Eungh.." Jaejoong mengerang ketika dengan cepat Yunho merunduk dan meraup nipplenya yang tertutup pakaian transparan.

Yunho memutar lidahnya ketika menjilat benda mungil itu, membuat baju Jaejoong basah dibagian itu. Jaejoong yang tak tahan, memeluk kepala Yunho sedang suaminya memeluk pinggangnya.

Mereka kembali larut dalam percintaan yang begitu memabukkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Mwo_? Apa Yunho sudah tahu?" Tanya Jinwoon yang terkejut. Ia baru saja diberitahu oleh Yoochun tentang mimpi itu.

"Sudah, _Aboji_. Bahkan aku langsung memastikannya" Jawab Yoochun yakin. Saat ini mereka duduk diruang tamu, bersama dengan Junsu dan Taerin.

"Apa benar yang kau lihat itu adalah Jaejoong?" Tanya Taerin yang masih belum percaya. Yoochun beralih pada sang ibu.

"Iya, _Omoni_. Aku kenal betul dengan wajah Jaejoong, dan aku tak mungkin salah"

"Tapi Jaejoongie tidak punya tato itu" Kata Taerin lagi.

"Aku pun tak mengerti, _Omoni_. Tapi..." Yoochun menggantungkan ucapannya, ia tampak ragu. Jinwoon dan Taerin menjadi lebih penasaran.

"Tatapan mata dan seringai itu bukan milik Jaejoong" Lanjut Yoochun.

Jinwoon langsung bersandar pada kursinya, sedang Taerin semakin tertarik.

"Apa Jaejoong berdarah manusia murni?" Tanya anak ketiga keluarga Jung itu.

"Tentu. Sama seperti Junsu dan Hankyung, mereka murni darah manusia" Jawab Taerin. Yoochun mengangguk.

Junsu terus diam sejak kedatangan mereka didepan orang tua mereka. Ia mulai mengerti apa yang akan terjadi, dan ia menjadi khawatir dengan apa yang akan terjadi 4 bulan lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho menepuk-nepuk lengan Jaejoong sehabis mereka bercinta. Jaejoong sudah tertidur dipelukan sang suami. Yunho memandang langit-langit kamarnya, masih memikirkan percakapan dengan Yoochun tadi, dan perkataan Heechul menambah tingkat kecemasannya.

_'Siapa pria itu? Tidak mungkin Yoochun salah lihat'_ Kata Yunho dalam hati. Ia menoleh pada Jaejoong yang tidur dengan tenang. Ia harus membuat Jaejoong hamil dalam waktu 5 hari dan ini baru hari ketiga.

_'Anakku, cepatlah datang, kami menantimu'_ Katanya dalam hati sambil mengusap perut rata Jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Didalam ruangan yang gelap itu tidak ada cahaya apapun tapi orang yang berada didalam sangkar dapat melihat apapun. Matanya yang berwarna abu-abu terlihat menyala ditengah kegelapan.

Tato dipunggungnya perlahan mulai timbul, lalu menjadi nyata. Tato itu berubah menjadi sayap yang berwarna abu-abu, membentang didalam sangkar yang tidak terlalu besar. Tak ada yang tahu kalau ia tengah menyeringai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini hari keempat Jaejoong berada didalam kamar Yunho. Ia dijelaskan oleh suaminya itu tentang peraturan pembuahan. Ia tidak boleh keluar dari kamar Yunho selama 5 hari dan Hyunwon sudah melindungi kamar itu agar tak dapat dimasuki orang lain selain Yunho. Pada hari kelima ia akan hamil, yang tentunya setelah pembuahan yang terus Yunho lakukan. Saat ini ia sedang berdiri didepan cermin, tersenyum pada pantulannya disana. Tangannya mengusap perut ratanya. Apakah benar ia memiliki rahim? Orang tuanya tak pernah cerita, atau belum, ia tak tahu. Tapi mengingat tugasnya disini, ia menjadi Yakin kalau ia bisa hamil.

Hamil? Ia terkekeh tiap mengingat kata itu. Ia lelaki dan ia hamil? Apakah itu lelucon?

"Itu bukan lelucon, sayang" Kata Yunho yang sudah ada dibelakang Jaejoong sambil memeluknya. Jaejoong tersenyum, ia sudah terbiasa dengan teleportasi yang Yunho lakukan.

"Kau selalu membaca pikiranku" Kata Jaejoong pura-pura kesal. Yunho mencubit hidung bangir Jaejoong.

Yunho tertawa, semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya pada Jaejoong.

"Heum, rambutmu harum, Jae. Kenapa semua yang ada padamu begitu memabukkan?" Tanya Yunho sambil mengendus leher Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengusap kepala Yunho dari posisinya, "Kau selalu menggodaku, Yun"

"Lalu apa kau keberatan?"

Jaejoong mendengus, "Huh, sudah 4 hari aku selalu luluh oleh godaanmu, kau masih bertanya"

"Haha, aku mencintaimu, Jae"

"Aku juga"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yoochun terbangun dari tidurnya dengan nafas memburu. Ia baru saja bermimpi buruk. Saat ia ingin meraih gelas diatas nakas, ekor matanya melihat seseorang yang berdiri disudut kamarnya.

"Hah, siapa kau?" Tanya Yoochun pada orang itu. Orang itu tetap diam dan tak merespon pertanyaan Yoochun. Yoochun turun dari tempat tidurnya, mendekati orang itu hingga mereka saling berhadapan.

Matanya terbelalak melihat wajah orang itu. Orang yang hanya memakai kain dibagian bawah tubuhnya itu hanya tersenyum.

"Jaejoong?"

Orang yang mirip Jaejoong itu mengulurkan tangannya, memberikan sebuah kertas coklat pada Yoochun.

Yoochun menerimanya dengan wajah bingung, tapi bertambah bingung saat tak menemukan tulisan apapun disana.

"Apa in-" Yoochun ingin bertanya tapi pria mirip Jaejoong sudah tak ada.

Yoochun memutar tubuhnya, mencari pria itu tapi tak menemukan siapapun kecuali dirinya.

"Hahh..hhh..hh" Setelahnya Yoochun kembali terbangun dari keadaan yang ternyata mimpi itu.

"Kau kenapa, Chunnie?" Junsu bertanya dengan nada khawatir. Ia ikut terbangun saat mendengar suara suaminya.

Yoochun menggeleng, "Aku haus"

Junsu segera meraih gelas diatas nakas lalu memberikannya pada Yoochun. Saat Yoochun ingin memegang gelas dengan kedua tangannya, ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang ia genggam di tangan kirinya.

Ia melihat pada Junsu dengan wajah tak sabar, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa tak perlu memberitahu Junsu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Junsu bingung, Yoochun menggeleng kembali.

Yoochun meminum air dalam gelas hingga habis, "Tidurlah lagi, aku kekamar mandi dulu" Pamit Yoochun, setelahnya ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Junsu melihat kearah pintu kamar mandi yang sudah tertutup.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Didalam kamar mandi, Yoochun mengambil kertas yang ia genggam tadi dari dalam kantung celana pendeknya.

Ia kembali meneliti kertas itu. Kertas berwarna cokelat itu tak menampakkan tulisan apapun.

Yoochun hampir membuangnya ketika satu persatu huruf timbul diatasnya.

Yoochun tersentak, menatap takjub kearah kertas itu. Ia membaca tulisan yang tampak nyata itu.

"Anggap aku tak pernah ada. Cukup kau katakan pada yang lain tentang mimpi pertamamu. Pertemuan kita adalah rahasia, maka itu aku datang hanya di mimpimu. Jika kau memberitahu semua mimpimu, maka aku tak bisa datang lagi.

Tak penting siapa aku, yang pasti aku hanya mengatakannya sekali, musuh bisa datang bahkan dari bawah selimut sekalipun. Jadi, lebih waspadalah"

Yoochun bingung pada kata-kata terakhir itu, musuh? Apa maksudnya?

"Chunnie, _gwenchana_?" Tanya Junsu dari luar kamar mandi. Yoochun melipat kembali kertas itu lalu memasukkannya kedalam saku celananya lagi. Setelahnya ia baru keluar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti biasa ruang makan keluarga Jung terlihat sepi, tak ada suara lain kecuali alat makan yang saling beradu. Yoochun tampak diam ditempatnya. Ia memperhatikan Yunho yang sedang makan dengan tenang.

Ia ragu, benarkah tak ada yang boleh tahu tentang mimpinya semalam? Termasuk pada Yunho? Ia tak yakin harus menyembunyikan ini dari Yunho, apalagi ini berhubungan dengannya.

Ia tak tahu mahluk apa yang semalam datang kemimpinya, yang ia tahu wajah orang itu mirip Jaejoong meski banyak bagian yang berbeda.

Manik mata Jaejoong tak berwarna abu-abu, melainkan hitam, dan tatapan mahluk itu lebih tajam dari Jaejoong.

"Ini sudah hari keempat, apa Jaejoong sudah menunjukkan gejala hamil?" Tanya Jinwoon setelah mereka selesai makan.

Yunho melihat pada ayahnya, "Belum" Jawabnya.

Jinwoon menghela nafas, "Apa perlu Hyunwon membuatkan obat untuk kalian?"

"Tenanglah, _Aboji_. Bukankan masih ada satu hari lebih sesuai peraturan?" Kata Yunho. Ia sebenarnya sangat risih ketika membicarakan masalah itu. Ia hanya ingin kalau yang terlibat hanya ia dan Jaejoong, tidak ada campur tangan orang lain.

Yoochun memandangi Yunho yang sedang bicara dengan ayah mereka. Raut wajahnya begitu ragu dan hal itu terlihat jelas oleh Junsu. Pria manis itu berbisik pada suaminya.

"Chunnie, kau kenapa? Wajahmu pucat, apa kau sakit?" Tanya Junsu. Yoochun menggeleng lalu tersenyum.

"Ah Yoochun, apa kau bermimpi lagi tentang pria asing itu?" Tanya Jinwoon yang kini beralih pada anak ketiganya tersebut.

Yoochun terdiam, ia ingat dengan tulisan dikertas itu, tak boleh ada yang tahu.

"Tidak, _Aboji_" Gelengnya.

"Ah syukurlah" Kata Jinwoon.

Yoochun kembali terdiam, melihat satu persatu anggota keluarganya. Musuh? Yang memiliki kandidat itu mungkin hanya Heechul, tapi apa benar?

Ia tak mau gegabah, semua orang selain orang tuanya dan Yunho, memiliki kesempatan yang sama. Yoochun menoleh pada Junsu. Bahkan istrinya itu pun masuk sebagai salah satu yang dicurigai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong terbangun dari tidurnya, menguap dan mengusap wajah mengantuknya. Ia melihat kearah bajunya yang dua kancingnya terbuka, pasti setelah 'menyusu' tadi pagi, Yunho lupa mengancingkannya kembali.

Ckck. Suaminya mesum sekali.

Tapi ia tersenyum, ia selalu di perlakukan lembut oleh pria yang berstatus suaminya itu. Yunho selalu mengajaknya bercinta dengan diawali ciuman dan kecupan yang memabukkan. Ia sungguh menyukainya.

Ini sudah hari keempat Jaejoong menempati kamar Yunho. Ia sudah cukup bosan berada didalam sana. Ia ingin keluar tapi larangan itu membuatnya memutuskan harapannya. Ia tak boleh keluar selama 5 hari dari kamar Yunho. Ia tak masalah, asalkan dirahimnya hadir seorang anak yang dinantikan seluruh Jung.

Jaejoong tersenyum, lalu mengelus perut ratanya. Akan sangat aneh jika perutnya membuncit karena ada janin didalamnya, tapi itu sudah resiko. Apakah ia akan gendut dan jelek?

"Istriku tak akan pernah jelek" Suara Yunho terdengar di ujung pintu, tersenyum manis pada Jaejoong yang memandangnya dengan pandangan polos.

"Yunho.." Gumam Jaejoong sambil ikut tersenyum. Yunho berjalan dengan perlahan kearah Jaejoong, lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya di tepi ranjang.

Yunho mengecup bibir merah Jaejoong, "Apakah istriku ini sudah hamil?" Tanya Yunho. Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Apa aku gagal, Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah sedih. Yunho mengusap pipi Jaejoong lalu memeluknya, mengusap surai hitam sang pujaan hati.

"Kau tidak gagal, sayang. Masih ada 1 hari lebih lagi, dan itu artinya masih banyak lagi waktu untuk kita bercinta" Diakhir ucapannya Yunho tertawa.

Jaejoong mencubit dadanya gemas.

"Kau mesum, apa kau tak kasihan padaku, eoh?"

"Itu gunanya kau dikurung dikamar ini, Jae. Hanya untuk menerima benih dariku" Kata Yunho sambil tersenyum. Jaejoong mengeratkan pelukannya.

Saat sedang berpelukan, Jaejoong melihat bayangan orang yang sedang mengintip.

"Hah, siapa itu?" Jaejoong langsung melepaskan pelukan Yunho dengan tiba-tiba, membuat Yunho heran.

Yunho segera membalikkan tubuhnya, melihat kearah jendela yang Jaejoong lihat dengan wajah terkejut.

Ia tak menemukan siapapun disana, lalu kenapa Jaejoong memekik?

"Siapa maksudmu?" Tanya Yunho heran.

"Ta-tadi ada yang mengintip, Yun"

"Apa?" Yunho bertambah bingung. Mengintip? Bagaimana bisa, sedangkan kamar itu berada dilantai 2?

Yunho berjalan kearah jendela itu, melihat kearah bawah dan sekitar dari jendela yang masih tertutup. Ia tidak akan membukanya karena itu akan berakibat pada benih yang ada didalam perut Jaejoong.

"Tak ada siapapun, Jae"

Jaejoong menggeleng, "Tapi aku melihatnya, Yun. Orang itu..orang itu mempunyai sayap sepertimu"

Yunho terkejut, malaikat? Siapa?

"Kau tunggu disini!" Suruh Yunho, ia akan berteleportasi, tapi sebelum itu tangan Jaejoong mencegahnya.

"Jangan, Yun. Aku takut" Jaejoong menggeleng dengan wajah takut.

Yunho memegang tangan Jaejoong, "Kau masuklah kedalam selimut, aku harus mencari tahu siapa orang itu" Kata Yunho dengan wajah serius, "Tidak ada yang bisa masuk kesini kecuali aku" Lanjutnya.

Dengan terpaksa Jaejoong melepaskan tangan Yunho. Yunho mengangguk lalu menghilang dari sana.

Jaejoong yang tinggal sendiri melihat kesekitar kamar, pandangan matanya terhenti pada jendela tempat bayangan tadi berdiri.

Dengan ragu Jaejoong berjalan kearah Jendela itu, melihat kebawah. Dari jendela itu Jaejoong bisa melihat taman.

Jaejoong ingin berbalik sebelum melihat sebuah bulu yang mirip dengan bulu burung, tapi yang saat ini Jaejoong pegang cukup panjang dan berwarna abu-abu.

"Dari mana bulu ini datang? Apa milik Yunho?" Gumamnya. Ia bingung karena tadi benda itu tak berada disana. Tak mau ambil pusing, ia pun menjauh dari jendela dengan membawa bulu tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho berteleportasi ke ruang tamu setelah mengirimkan telepati kepada semua Jung. Sejak datang tadi wajah Yunho sudah sangat serius, membuat yang lainnya bingung.

"Ada apa, Yunho?" Tanya Jinwoon. Yunho tidak duduk disofa seperti keluarganya yang lain, tapi berdiri menghadap mereka.

"Tadi Jaejoong melihat sosok asing di jendela kamarku"

"Apa?" Jinwoon, taerin dan beberapa lainnya terkejut, termasuk Yoochun. Pria itu berwajah tegang, seolah-olah ia yang sedang dibicarakan.

"Dan sosok itu bersayap seperti kita" Kembali ucapan Yunho membuat yang lain terkejut.

"Tunggu, _Hyung_. Apa maksudmu, sosok itu ada diantara kita?" Tanya Changmin. Yunho menggeleng.

"Kau lupa, Changmin. Tidak ada yang bisa mendekati kamar itu karena pengaruh kekuatan Hyunwon. Dan kamarku dilantai 2, juga tidak ada pijakan didekat jendela itu" Jelas Yunho.

"Apa yang Jaejoong lihat benar-benar seseorang? Mungkin hanya pantulan sinar matahari" Sahut Heechul yang bersandar pada Hankyung. Wajahnya tak menampilkan keterkejutan sama sekali.

"Jaejoong tak mungkin berbohong"

"Lalu siapa sosok itu? Apakah malaikat sama seperti kita?" Tanya Changmin.

Malaikat? Bersayap?

Dua kata itu membuat Yoochun takut memikirkannya. Tiba-tiba terlintas sosok malaikat yang datang dalam mimpinya. Yoochun ingat sekali dengan tarikan bibir orang yang mirip Jaejoong itu.

"Apa kau tahu sesuatu, Yoochun?" Tanya Yunho. Ia ingat dengan mimpi Yoochun kemarin. Ia punya firasat kalau masalah ini berkaitan.

"A-aku tak tahu" Dari nada bicaranya jelas sekali ia gugup. Duduknya sudah mulai tak nyaman.

Yunho menghela nafas. Ia begitu penasaran dengan sosok yang dilihat Jaejoong. Tidak mungkin istrinya salah lihat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jung Ilwoo duduk dikursi kebesarannya, tangannya mengusap dagunya dengan berulang. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya setelah mendengar laporan penasehat andalannya. Ia berbangga hati sekarang, perkiraannya tak pernah salah.

"Kau lihat, aku sudah sering bilang, Jung Ilwoo tak pernah salah. Hahaha" Selanjutnya ia tertawa angkuh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yoochun pergi kekamarnya lebih dulu tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan siapapun. Ia mengunci pintu kamarnya, lalu berlari kearah lemari pakaiannya. Terdapat banyak baju yang menggantung, lalu ia langsung merogoh salah satu kantung baju yang tidak pernah ia pakai, untuk menemukan kertas berwarna coklat yang diberikan pria itu dalam mimpinya.

"Apa orang yang Jaejoong lihat itu sama seperti yang aku temui semalam?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa. Ia meremat kertas itu dalam genggamannya, mulai sekarang ia harus mencari tahu siapa pria itu dan juga maksud perkataannya dalam mimpi semalam.

Musuh? Yoochun bahkan tak menyangka ada musuh disekitarnya, tapi siapa?

**.**

**.**

.

Jaejoong memejamkan kedua matanya erat, tubuhnya sesekali terangkat dan menggeliat. Tubuhnya sudah tidak tertutupi apapun kecuali selimut yang menutupi bagian bawahnya. Dari selimut itu tersembul rambut yang bergerak naik turun, dan rambut itu tentunya milik Yunho.

"Akhh..Yuunn.." Jaejoong mendesah karena kegiatan yang Yunho lakukan pada kemaluannya, membuatnya terus mendesah. Jaejoong meremas rambut Yunho, memegangi leher pria tampan yang sedang bergerak mengoral dibawah sana.

Yunho membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, melihat kearah Jaejoong yang sedang terpejam dengan mulut yang terbuka. Ia tersenyum, bahkan istrinya berkali-kali lebih seksi dari sebelumnya.

Yunho melepaskan kulumannya, dan digantikan oleh tangannya. Ia lalu mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Jaejoong, mengecup hidung sang istri.

"Sayang, malam ini adalah malam terpanjang. Jadi, lihat apa yang bisa aku lakukan padamu, Jung Jaejoong" Kata Yunho dengan tatapan tajam, membuat Jaejoong tak bisa melakukan apapun. Dan apa yang Yunho katakan terbukti, malam itu Jaejoong terus menerima benih Yunho hingga ia tertidur saat fajar menyingsing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong meminum teh hijau yang baru dibuatkan oleh Hyunwon, dan itu atas perintah Yunho yang khawatir dengan kondisi istrinya setelah semalam ia lakukan pembuahan terakhir.

Tubuh Jaejoong terasa patah semua, lubang belakangnya terasa perih. Meski ia sudah lelah semalam, tapi ia tidak membiarkan Yunho berhenti menyetubuinya.

_**Ahh**_

Jaejoong mendesah setelah selesai meminum teh hijaunya. Seketika rasa pegal yang tadi ia rasakan pun menghilang, tubuhnya jauh lebih segar.

Jaejoong mengambil guling yang ada disebelahnya, memeluk benda itu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Yunho mana sih?" Tanya Jaejoong putus asa. Sejak pagi ia bangun, ia sudah tak melihat Yunho, bahkan teh hijau itu sudah ada diatas nakas dengan tulisan 'Minumlah ini, Jae. Ini akan baik untuk tubuhmu, _saranghae_' Tanpa menyebutkan nama pun, Jaejoong sudah tahu siapa yang menulisnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ditaman, Yunho sedang berlatih pedang bersama ayahnya. Jinwoon adalah ahli pedang dan Yunho belajar banyak darinya. Sedang Changmin disisi lain taman sedang melatih keahliannya memanah tanpa melihat. Enam target panah terlihat cukup jauh didepannya, seorang maid memakaikan penutup mata berwarna hitam pada pria tinggi itu. Lalu Changmin terdiam, ia sedang mengingat bagaimana bentuk target itu dan jarak antara satu target ke target yang berikutnya. Setelahnya ia mulai mengangkat busur panah sejajar dengan dadanya, bergerak sedikit kekiri atau kebeberapa arah yang menurutnya pas. Cukup lama ia melakukannya hingga merasa sudah pas baru ia melepaskan anak panah itu. Dan 1 target terkena oleh anak panah yang baru saja Changmin lepaskan.

"Kau akan mati dibunuh musuh kalau harus berdiam lama seperti itu, Tuan" Suara Hyunwon terdengar dari belakang, Changmin menoleh lalu tersenyum pada kepala pelayan keluarga Jung itu.

"Tapi aku butuh waktu yang cukup lama sebelum bersiap memanah" Kata Changmin. Hyunwon semakin mendekat pada pria tampan itu, sambil mengambil busur panah dari tangan Changmin.

"Lakukan itu dengan cepat, Tuan. Jeda dalam pertempuran akan membuat kita lengah, musuh bisa menyerang kapan saja dan dari mana pun" Kata Hyunwon lagi. Changmin mengangguk yakin. Ia melihat Hyunwon sedang mengelus busur panahnya.

"Hyunwon ah, kenapa kau tidak menunjukkan padaku cara memanah yang benar?" Tanya Changmin. Hyunwon melihat pada Changmin dengan ragu.

"Tentu"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Crassh..**

**Crack..**

**Bruk..**

Yunho menebas ketiga target yang disiapkan sang ayah, sama seperti Changmin ia pun melakukannya dengan mata tertutup. Jinwoon yang melihat kemampuan anaknya itu tersenyum. Yunho benar-benar mirip sepertinya dulu.

"Itu bagus, Yunho" Kata Jinwoon bangga. Yunho tersenyum mendengar pujian singkat sang ayah.

**.**

**.**

Hyunwon menutup matanya dengan kain hitam seperti Changmin tadi, lalu mengangkat busur panahnya sejajar dada. Changmin merasa ragu karena arah bidikan Hyunwon jauh dari arah target, tapi tanpa Changmin sadar, anak panah meluncur tepat kearah target setelah Hyunwon mengganti arah bidikannya dengan cepat.

Changmin sedikit tercengang, tanpa melihat dan tanpa bidikan yang tepat tapi panah itu bisa mengenai target.

Hyunwon tersenyum setelah membuka penutup matanya, melihat wajah Changmin yang sedang terpesona.

"Anda melupakan takdir saya, Tuan. Meski saya tak bisa berubah wujud, tapi saya tetap _cupid_" Kata Hyunwon.

"Ternyata kemampuan memanahku belum baik" Changmin menghela nafasnya.

"Tenang, Tuan. Masih ada waktu 4 bulan lagi sebelum pertempuran. Saya akan mengajari anda"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho sedang melakukan gerakan menebas ke udara saat tiba-tiba sebuah teriakan Jaejoong terdengar tepat ditelinganya.

"Ada apa, Yunho?" Jinwoon merasa heran dengan Yunho yang tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Jaejoong.." Yunho tak mempedulikan ayahnya, ia segera berteleportasi ke kamarnya.

Didalam kamar, Jaejoong tengah merunduk sambil memegangi perutnya. Keringat dingin membasahi wajahnya yang pucat. Jelas sekali kalau ia sedang menahan sakit.

Yunho datang tepat setelah Jaejoong berteriak tadi. Pria tampan itu khawatir melihat Jaejoong yang begitu kesakitan.

"Jae, kau kenapa?" Yunho bertanya dengan wajah panik. Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya perlahan.

"Akh, pe-rutku sa-kit" Keluhnya. Yunho bertambah panik ketika Jaejoong tak sadarkan diri dipelukannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho berteleportasi kedepan Hyunwon dan meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih pingsan.

Belum Yunho bertanya, Hyunwon langsung menjabat tangan Tuannya itu, "Selamat, anda berhasil, Tuan" Kata Hyunwon penuh dengan senyuman.

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya. Selamat?

"Tuan Jaejoong sudah hamil dan akan tertidur selama 1 bulan"

"_Mwo_?"

Yunho memang tahu tentang peraturan pembuahan itu, tapi apa yang terjadi setelah bisa hamil, tak ada yang ia ketahui.

**.**

**.**

**T**

**B**

**C**

**.**

**.**

Huray huray chapter 9 kelar. Huhu..

Berkat do'a kalian aku udah sembuh walaupun gak total, buat yang sudah mendo'akan makasih ^_^

bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Makin tegang (?) gak? Bukan menyelesaikan masalah malah nambah masalah -,- Jj punya kembaran, terus yang dimaksud musuh dalam selimut itu siapa ya? Ayo siapa kandidat kalian? XD

Penambahan karakter dan teka-teki bukan buat ff ini jadi lama ya, emang udah konsepnya gitu, nah selama menunggu anak Yunjae lahir dan pertempuran inti, boleh lah Jung il Woo eksis XD

Nah, silahkan reviewnya ^_^

See You Next Chapter~


End file.
